


洪水來臨之前一望無際的十四行詩 (完結)

by chuworld



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 93,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: 01第一部郵差迦   x 詩人周郵差電影（The Postman 1994）AU智利詩人巴勃羅·聶魯達與一位學會愛詩歌的郵差之間動人的情誼重新改寫二版，超過十萬字的長篇小說。嚴肅正經向，如春風栩栩如生的詩歌國度。（但被我寫得很電波搞笑）涉及型月、電影、印度史詩神話設定參考引用，角色性格詮釋以型月為主軸，但因為AU身分背景因素和英靈的他們會有微妙的差異，在我眼裡本質是一樣的。如果能接受以上設定再閱讀，歡迎感想交流！
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

陽光雨露時節，百花殘落，常在生死。迦爾納背著厚重的郵件包，哼著輕快的小曲騎著粉色單車，一路途經沙河上發出隆隆聲響的橋，騎向一條僻靜小道，逐漸遠離群居之地，荒山阡陌，若不仔細辨認，似乎難以尋覓詩人若隱若現的芳蹤。

溫柔敦厚，詩教也；這是一首虛構的王國，接近在一去不返的時間細細摩挲靜逝，或許它終其一生未完成。在印度的最南端，名為卡爾納爾漁村，傳說中這裡是世界的盡頭，嚴峻荒蕪，洪水肆虐，沙河與大海相連之境。

一把塑膠小鏟，曾經柔軟的汗水孩子離家，周圍的大海從前是一塊新生的陸地。鯨魚浮海換氣的縱身一躍，遙遠的聲息，牠們是怎麼消失呢？海洋是什麼做成？萬籟是如何歌唱的？如來是已離去。花地盡無生。

迦爾納不知道。

我多麼渴望飛翔。

當愛比遺忘還長。

一首詩歌，隨風逐漸擴散，劫末南柯，卻將被人們永遠記憶。

這就是故事的終結嗎？

不是的。

風兒帶他遨遊四面八方，風落腳之處就是他的故鄉，慈心遍及十方眾生，隨遇而安自由生長。

樹木的圍繞下的木造房屋，隔著一牆黃金色的枸骨搭建的籬笆望去，他停下單車，響動著鈴鐺聲，等待他唯一的雇主兼收件人的阿周那先生一如往常走出家門，取走一疊厚重的郵件，給了幾分錢和小費，然後露出和視線一樣匆忙和冷淡的笑容說再見。

這就是因他的詩重獲新生的迦爾納每一天的開始和結束。

梔子花香從庭園飄散，阿周那準時走出山莊，那滿月無暇的容貌，嘴角該含笑呢抑或肅穆，美譽翼月生的詩人，一身剪裁得體的西式西裝，一塵不染的白，隨意地打著一條淺藍絲絨蝴蝶領結，他離群索居，每天打扮得完美，光彩奪目。

是以為何拒絕眾人愛慕。

是以為何維持簡居生活。

將那修長而骨節分明的指尖伸出時。

是在攫獲時光漫散的碎片。

網成詩嗎？

迦爾納深呼吸，初春的暖風正軟乎乎地拍打臉頰，植物的新鮮空氣令人精神飽滿，腳邊閃過一蹦一跳的松鼠，迦爾納逐定相望，動也不動，望進他深黑的眼眸，星星眨一眨，小鳥歌唱，陽光、蜂蜜味的牛奶，你是我的眼睛，我看見了宇宙自在形貌。言語，人類真的可以通過那種東西交流嗎？

迦爾納站在庭園門口，保持一道距離，阿周那不得不在意起他炙熱的視線，罕見地主動向他搭話。

「早安，迦爾納。」詩人開口的聲音柔潤而矜雅。

從迦爾納的手上取走一疊信，從世界各地寄送而來，他正在挑選信，從一個與他年齡相仿，缺乏色素、過分蒼白的皮膚，天生的表情如他身分一貧如洗、一無所有的男人面前優先拆封其中一封信，急迫地讀起來，柔美的眉目顯露一瞬哀愁。

郵差沒有回答，安靜地望著他一舉一動，烙印在虹膜裡。

「怎麼了嗎？如果不滿意，我可以在給你多一點小費，謝謝你每天為我送信。」阿周那意識到自己的失禮，眉眼間依舊是拒人千里，他停止了讀信的動作，把它對摺平整收進左胸的口袋，說出感謝的話語，卻沒有抬頭看他。

阿周那對於自身的魅力相當有自覺，比方說現在，從頭到尾都沒有對上視線，他卻清楚地明白迦爾納的目光降落在他身上，在久到擦起火花前又移開了。

從口袋裡掏出比平常多幾張的鈔票，遞向迦爾納面前，迦爾納沒有接下。

虛幻的勇氣在胸膛催促，迦爾納必須竭盡全力才能阻止把這句話吞回去，當過去成為此刻，揮別荊棘，前往一場赴死的聖席，再也無法回首。

「請賜給我簽名吧，阿周那大師！」迦爾納發出靈魂深處的吶喊。

這是迦爾納天天對著吉娜可經營的小酒館的玻璃櫥窗練習的話語，當然對她的生意造成顯卓的影響。

阿周那明顯沒有意料到迦爾納的行動，閃過詫異，他第一次正眼注視郵差，細看之下，蒼藍的，像鳶尾迎風舒展的花瓣，飄散在一片無垠的天空。

夾在指尖孤零零的鈔票頓時懸宕在尷尬的空氣中，享有盛名的詩人阿周那應當對他的請求視為家常便飯，故作若無其事地抬手撥了撥蓬鬆捲曲的黑髮，不過是一個習慣動作，對於眼下整理心情一點幫助也沒有。

遲鈍。後知後覺的反作用力終於顯化，迦爾納的臉漲紅了，不知所措地舔了舔嘴唇。

春天，一股未知的芬芳催化情愫，阿周那跟著受到動搖，他逃開了對方單純熾熱的眼神，乾咳一聲，拿出隨身攜帶的鋼筆，反之禮貌性地等待郵差從郵件袋取出詩集，移居此地一段時間後，才發現天天為他送信的郵差迦爾納竟是他的讀者。

他們之間僅此收件人和郵差的雇傭關係，阿周那能秉持一貫不讓所有人失望的堅持，記住無名之地位的郵差的名字：獻給迦爾納。真誠的阿周那。一旦簽完名後，再次匆忙要轉身進屋時，眼看迫在眉睫的分離，郵差再次叫住了他。

「為什麼要優先拆開那封信？」

「因為這是來自我的故鄉寄給我的信……親信會定期報告那裡最近發生什麼重要大事。」阿周那回頭，禮貌回答，言語保留，又毫無一絲隱瞞之意的恰當。

明明只要說出無可奉告，就能清楚向郵差劃開界線就好了吧？一股未知的衝動，本該那是聽來令人惱怒的質問語氣，然而迦爾納的神情並無冒犯之意，就只是單純不能理解他的行徑，吸引了詩人天性的好奇。

「故鄉有什麼特別的？」

果然不應該持續交談的，阿周那皺起眉頭，這一次是真的感到有些不悅，他沉默一會兒，還是開口了：

「故鄉就是當你徹底揮別過去生活的地方，在新生地仍然會不時想起的遠方。」阿周那詩人如許回答。

「我出生起，便從未離開漁村，所以我不能懂您的心情。」聽見世界的真相，都不見得能讓迦爾納如此驚訝，他眨了眨藍眸，慢半拍。浮游是黑暗裡細小的光點，如許渺小，如許卑微，就像他們自己，無悲無喜的眾生宏願。

「沒關係。如果沒事的話，我就先去忙了。」阿周那訝異張口，對於一個人的冒犯無禮，他露出一個理所當然的笑容。

「祝福您度過快樂的一天。」迦爾納跟著微笑，竭盡全力斟酌著言詞，如是我聞，阿周那反而露出一絲複雜的神情。

※

迦爾納回到小酒館，收到詩人的簽名，完成吉娜可的重要託付。

小酒館的生意門口羅雀，唯一的女主人正百無聊賴地盯著掛在牆壁的小台電視機，連迦爾納推開門走進屋子都不知道，電視時不時傳出惱人的雜音又收訊不良，要常常拍打厚重小腦袋叫醒它，戰爭時分迎來的變革動盪不安，政府尚未掌控和切斷所有電視節目之前，會有不少酒客坐在電視機圍上好幾圈，搬起小凳子或席地而坐，沒有字幕就算有也看不懂，音量轉到最大，搖搖曳曳地出現板球比賽場面時，大聲歡呼的情景。

能在一個不起眼的小箱子看見徐徐如生的影像，黑白畫面是恣意的世界，聲色之娛令人嚮往，她可以坐在電視機前，廢寢忘食，足不出戶，不斷地重溫看過上百次的錄影帶……是她最珍貴的記憶。

縱使影像模糊，吉娜可忘不了有一次突然播映的節目，阿周那詩人出現在電視機裡面百般風采地吟唱詩歌，向大家宣導皇室的高貴，崇敬神明，國家的偉大，猶是在誅灰裡點燃五彩繽紛，沒有見過世面的她才第一次知道這世界上有叫作詩人的存在！詩人是宇宙？迦爾納當時也在了，就算看見阿周那本人也完全想不起來有這回事，直到他向吉娜可談論自己最近當了一名郵差，幫阿周那詩人送信，造就命運的開端。

「啊啊啊！迦爾納太過分了，這明明是我花大錢買的書，拜託你去幫我跟大師要簽名，他卻寫下你的名字，真是太浪費了！」吉娜可從一臉興奮，到一翻開詩集的第一頁看見了簽名，認真地從拼寫分辨出文意，欣喜轉瞬失落至發出一陣陣淒厲的哀號。

「抱歉，沒有幫上妳的忙，一定是我拜託他簽名，少說或多說什麼話了。」迦爾納喝著吉娜可給他喝的檸檬汁，喉嚨傳來一股刺骨的酸透，令脊椎都發麻了，每天光臨酒館喝什麼，全看吉娜可的心情。

吉娜可是他從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，不避諱他是被母親遺棄，生父不詳，最終遭漁夫領養的孩子。她現在不得不走出家裡蹲，繼承這間破舊的小酒館擔任女老闆。

「既然寫上你的名字，那它就是獨一無二的書，是獻給你的，好好收下這份禮物吧。」吉娜可隔著吧檯，手肘撐著臉頰微笑了起來。

「他的簽名，和附上我的名字，有什麼關聯嗎？妳把迦爾納塗改掉吧，我從不認為迦爾納是一個有意義的名字。」迦爾納面無表情，木訥的回答再次惹火吉娜可，差點噴出她嘴裡的一口茶，早已熟悉迦爾納的脾性，僅僅是朝他大翻一個白眼，無奈地嘆了一口氣。

「你不是答應過我，要仔細看完他的詩，再唸給我聽上面寫什麼意思嗎？你究竟有沒有看？」吉娜可催促說，她是漁村常見的文盲女孩，即不識字，不能正常讀寫，卻花大錢買一本她完全看不懂的詩集。在迦爾納耐心的教導之下她現在能看得懂一些簡單的拼寫，也知道自己的名字怎麼寫。

「我每天都很認真看，可是最近當我閉上眼睛時，不知不覺就會湧現他的詩……我卻不能理解。詩是什麼東西？」迦爾納垂下眉頭，難得出言反駁。吉娜可一臉失落嘟嚷。她也不知道什麼是詩啊。詩人，一定是很耀眼的存在吧……

迦爾納正逐日展讀阿周那書寫的詩集。思考著何謂故鄉，他的童年與現今都生活在大海連結的一端的沙河，寒風和灰色的天空下洶湧，節風橫掃而呼嘯砂石和落葉，官民糾紛連連的海埔新生地的魚塭。

迦爾納從出生起就被母親流放在沙河中自生自滅，正巧被他的漁夫養父母發現，善心地表示要替她扶養孩子，因此迦爾納得知生母並非惡意拋棄他，當年是一個未成年的少女無力養育，傳統保守的社會風氣不容許，她只能逃離家鄉追尋更好的生活。

往後，母親對迦爾納的存在不聞不問，迦爾納不埋怨母親，相反地，如果母親能離開不善待她的漁村得到幸福，是他畢生莫大的幸福了。

母親留下屬於生父的一枚黃金耳飾，和母親自己將一塊切成一半的玉，向他的養父母表示，她會寫信給迦爾納的，就永遠離開了，音訊全無。拋棄在沙河悲歌的嬰孩，似乎注定了日後海水對他的無情，那清明、筆直挺拔、令人目眩的心碎的成長光輝啊。

紛紜的記憶，無聲的時間點綴起星火，在偉大之事都能變得枝微末節，童年像細節像膨脹的鯨魚一樣不可輕忽。他是閒散的零碎的巧合人生無端為命運。他也就過著相去不遠的生活，遵守底線，他獨自一人在林中苦修，成長，會讀寫文字，修練一身好功夫，什麼苦工缺活都幹，唯有一上漁船就會頭暈目眩流鼻水被捲入海水的恐怖體質，養父母相繼過世，他沒辦法繼承家業。

起初，迦爾納只能白天在街上閒晃著，施捨，或乾坐在河岸上看著漁船出入，晚上去吉娜可的酒館幫忙，迦爾納會把一個又一個鬧事說吉娜可肥胖的客人趕跑。

因而迦爾納有一手非凡的武藝，就連全村唯一去過皇城的婆羅門馬嘶認同了他，邀請他加入反抗軍，成為一名真正的戰士。吉娜可用恐懼出門為藉口向他請求施助。她不能夠再失去迦爾納。

迦爾納便留下，哪裡都不去了。向晚時分，漁船歸港，相連魚塭近鄰，滑落的雨水所形成的蓮花水池，偶有黑鷺振翅在空氣中響起，此刻的相逢不過是下一次的遷徙又復返無終。迦爾納靜坐，面目安然，寂靜歡喜，恍若天神，彷彿周遭一切都隨他平等調和，因他的期望，這裡的一切將永遠不會改變。

偏遠的小漁村裡唯一的郵局臨櫃，設立在區公所的加水站角落。種姓階級低，八成村民是文盲，很少有此業務需求，是迦爾納從小到大，每天都會光顧的地方。

迦爾納注意到了徵人的公告，他觀察很久了，那是整整招募一個月聘請不到人，無法勝任，也沒人願意做的工作，無法收到信的人一定會很困擾的吧？

走到冷清清的櫃檯前，竟有一隻野貓倒頭大睡，沒人驅趕牠。

辦事員認得迦爾納的臉，幾乎可以說是看著他長大，從小到大，每一天，這個又窮又瘦小的男孩都會來郵局報到，卻從來沒有開口詢問，漫長的，等待著永遠不可能收到的信。

貓的喉嚨傳出呼嚕呼嚕一口吞下深淵，迦爾納與深淵齊聲而出，「我要應徵郵差！」

「唷，迦爾納，你會識字嗎？」見他終於開口問了，卻並非長久以來心中預設的問題，辦事員難掩吃驚，有些漫不經心地笑問。

人生第一次的面試，迦爾納已僵硬如石無法動彈，這時，貓一個懶洋洋翻身，打破了寂靜，他們不約而同看了貓一眼發笑，才想起話題的延續。

「我不信。你沒有戶籍，你是賤民吧？怎麼可能受過教育？」辦事員慢悠悠地站起身打開櫃子拿起一本厚重破損的戶籍冊確認資料，卻又無法不分心在櫃台睡得深沉的貓，迦爾納鎮靜自若，沉思默想，然而那個純然真誠的眼神又令人無法不相信荒謬存在著玄機。

「坐下吧，我不想抬頭看著你說話。」辦事員動作懶散，從抽屜取出一本和吉娜可買的一模一樣的書，要迦爾納唸出其中一段，迦爾納依舊站直身子，他翻開詩集，輕撫著泛黃的紙頁，指尖傳來陌生又懷念的觸感，婉妙的、蜇人的、色彩濃厚，音韻鏗鏘，字與詞之間的重組和破壞，猛地意識到，緊接著那潮汐的起源，智慧深核裡反覆來回的闡明思辨，追尋，撕裂，包裹核蕊裡蠢蠢欲動的嫩芽。

最終，神跡降臨一般落入眼簾，詰問的焰火升騰黑空，再無突圍生路，永夜無答案。他想好運氣，總有一天會來臨。

迦爾納看見了， 詩人在開闊詩境荒蕪的無中生有之前，寫下了不可萬物的至美，人間背後的深遠，孤注一擲：哦！我願意相信生命美好，若果我所見是痛苦、殘酷、疾病和不公正。我能做什麼？我不能無所不能！

隨之，迦爾納領進詩歌的國度，沒有被打斷，擅自的，融化的雪人，如夢似幻的吟詠詩歌──

恍惚間想起了曾與某人並肩閱讀的經歷。

「你怎麼會唸？」辦事員一臉錯愕。儘管如此，對方還是相當質疑。貓突然甦醒了，他望著貓打呵欠，彷彿也漾起了柔軟，雙手情不自禁搓揉肚子，沉醉在詩歌裡喃喃，可惜呢，殊不知，完美的情詩存在必然的缺陷。「他寫什麼都很好看，就算是我不關心的事，比起那些，我最喜歡阿周那的情詩！太有魅力！」

「抱歉，我不太記得了……大概是和馬嘶一起學習的吧，他是我的朋友。」情詩是什麼呢？迦爾納恍惚地看著對方揉貓。他坐下，找到最適合也最恰當的可能與印象，在這個場合之下，貓儼然擋住了視線。

「哦！你說那個嗓門很大的馬嘶？他的父親德羅納是很有名的老師呢！你是他的學生吧！」辦事員心情好得很，模仿起如馬響亮的嗓門，學馬嘶叫了幾聲，幾乎蓋過迦爾納的話語，清澈的藍更顯迷惑，他似乎顯得對這樣的答案陌生。微微揚起了手本準備說些什麼，卻讓對方不耐煩的語調給打斷：「好吧，你有交通工具嗎？」

迦爾納彷彿錯置在上一個話題，他回神，知道被准許說話了，有些煩惱地開口，兩眼卻不受控失焦受阻礙，最後柔和渙散在被純黑毛皮覆蓋的上下起伏，溫熱熱的肚子，兩人都無法好好看著對方的臉交談重要的事。

「我有一艘船。但我能向吉娜可借腳踏車，我每天都會替她跑腿辦事，這樣對她的健康不好，可是腳踏車不會因為她的體重負荷吧，唔，我該怎麼做才好……？」迦爾納思考了半晌，嚴肅地坦承現實中自身較困難的處境。

辦事員伸一個懶腰，完全無法理解迦爾納的莫名其妙答非所問，和他言中與名為吉娜可的女子的感情糾紛的複雜關係，該不會小酒館那個嫁不出去的胖子？逗貓很開心，管他的，情急之下馬唬過去了，雇傭的郵差是賤民豈不是可以抽更多成？

賺到啦！辦事員拍桌，驚動了貓，開門見山：「這可是一個吃力不討好的苦差，信是傳達媒介的用途，但它從來不是一個好東西，每天清晨你要背一頭大象翻山越嶺，趟水過河，為隱居避世的詩人送信，就連我也沒有見過大師一面，酬勞是算計件式的，你只有一名雇主。」

「這有什麼問題嗎？」

「代表扣光程序的手續費用，你的酬勞大抵一個月只能看一場周末電影罷了。」純黑的毛豎起來，睡醒的貓突然兇狠地咬了辦事員的手指，嚇得趕緊收回，拍拍牠的屁股驅趕，再次遭到爪子攻擊，對眼下的混亂已無暇他顧，破天荒許可本來不可能的人事聘用規定。

「我不看電影，聽說那是魔法燈籠吧？會漏水呢。我想要這份工作，拜託您了。」

在混亂中，恭喜迦爾納得到原先不可能聘任的工作。

在離去前，辦事員給了迦爾納一串郵局臨櫃的鑰匙，每天清晨五點報到，八卦神秘兮兮低語，「阿周那注定是被愛的詩人，他擁有全世界的愛，可以輕易得到一切，就連天上的神都為他著迷！」

誰都沒有見過神蹟，人類對神祕如此篤信：

「他寫出這麼多膾炙人口的浪漫詩歌，可是沒有人知道他的愛人是誰，有人說他同時擁有數十位不具名的伴侶，也有人說他冷酷無情，愛的人永遠只有自己。」

迦爾納一向對窺探個人隱私沒有興趣，再說，事實總不見得是如此。迦爾納的心卻湧起更多的不可解疑惑，浪漫代表什麼意思？愛與不愛，對情詩而言，有那麼重要嗎？慵懶睡醒卻又亂發脾氣的貓，跳下櫃台，肉球輕踩了迦爾納的腳趾，頭也不回地走了，彷彿愛情進出自如。

迦爾納勝任漁村裡唯一的郵差，為來自異鄉的隱遁者送信。

戴上郵差帽，繡有荷花國花圖騰呢，第一次打的領帶有些歪斜，陌生又雀躍地凝望鏡子，他穿著一套正式制服卻土裡土氣的把襯衫紮進褲子，一個我從未見過的自己，漾開一抹微笑，很滿意。

迦爾納響起鈴聲，金黃色的花叢一簇一簇的映現，陽光使它們發出更璀璨的光芒，迦爾納安靜地站在陰影處與之交融不分。

他看著阿周那走來，與迦爾納不同，他每天打扮優雅，深蜜的膚色散發美好的光澤。

迦爾納不發一語。首先從背包拿出的不是信，而是一枝野花。因為一直滋潤著水分，他小心翼翼地保護，顛簸路途上它依然鮮嫩地盛開著，沒有半點萎謝。

詩人都會有一張好看的臉嗎，迦爾納不明白，他目不轉睛盯著阿周那，視線交會的一瞬間，阿周那立刻別過臉，看似冷淡疏離的臉龐比想像中更豐富，沒有像往常那樣自然收下。

「送信的沿途發現的花，很美。這是要送給您的花。謝謝您上次的簽名。」迦爾納才想到吉娜可對他說，向他人付諸行動，無論是否無私的善舉，也要附上說明，否則可能會造成他人困擾。才趕緊拿出今天一疊信件要交給他，阿周那猶豫一會兒，將野花連同信件收下了，不小心碰觸到他的手，撲鼻而來的花香分不清楚是阿周那本身的還是交遞他手上的那枝花。迦爾納一瞬間頭暈目眩。

「謝謝你，迦爾納，我會珍惜的。」阿周那客氣疏離地說，按照慣例掏出小費，迦爾納呆呆地收下了，睜著一雙澄澈地能看穿人心的青色眼瞳，朝阿周那急湧奔來，猝然不及。

「我不明白什麼是詩和詩人，直到我開始日日夜夜讀了您的詩，朗朗上口。」迦爾納說，「……您的詩，讀起來感覺很奇怪。」

「你有看我的詩？」阿周那難掩訝異地確認，換來迦爾納一個淡淡地首肯。然後他竟然就這樣閉嘴，完全不說話了，微笑望著他。

接著是沉默，漫長的，彷彿陷落永無止境的僵局。倘若阿周那停止話題，不打算說話了甚至轉頭離開，想必對方永遠不會發現，可以耐心地等待，直到世界末日，或是他先開口說話為止。顯然惹惱了阿周那。

「不用顧慮我的立場，儘管我一向只收到讚美的評價，但我會尊聽每個人的寶貴意見，請你直言批評吧。」

阿周那聞言後，神色凝重，詩人沒有當場趕他走，依然站在原地決定聆聽郵差的意見。

「不，我並沒有顧慮您。再說，我現在有冒犯到您嗎？」迦爾納歪頭，收起微笑，顯然對此不解。

「迦爾納，……你沒有冒犯我。」阿周那只好耐著心回答。

「您的詩，很奇怪。一旦閉上眼睛，就會不斷地在心中湧現未知的感情──您占有了我。」迦爾納冷靜又坦然陳述在正確不過的事實，自我覺醒的芽，破殼而出。

真誠的彷彿告白，但他沒有自覺，望著阿周那的神情有些不對，會錯意以為自己可能又少說話了連忙補充，下一句卻讓人更破天荒的啼笑皆非：

「天空在哭泣。為什麼要這樣寫？如果是讚美天氣的話，您的書寫真是嘆為觀止。」

阿周那對迦爾納下一句評論差點昏倒過去，迦爾納是一個忠實的好讀者，但絕對是全世界的詩人公敵。

「迦爾納，不是讚美天氣。由我來說可能沒有那麼精確，每個詩人書寫風格不盡相同，你聽過比喻嗎？是一種藉由其他東西來描述該事物的方式。」

「嗯。當你說天空在哭泣，這是什麼意思？」

「可以簡單當作下雨了。當然也有其它可能，有更深一層語彙的意義，這就是詩的浪漫之處。」阿周那虛心接受迦爾納的指教，並發現到他的評論簡直一針見血，挑戰他的努力，驕傲，完美，畢生嘔心瀝血的書寫。

「原來如此。如果我是詩人就會說話了，想要說什麼就能說什麼吧。」迦爾納依舊上揚淡淡的微笑。「阿周那先生，請不要誤會，我很高興能為您送信，才能踏入詩的境界。」

阿周那凝重聽完，又給了他一點小費，他們之間的交談早該結束，也必須結束，詩人必須獨身過完餘生，便是轉身回到屋子。當他望向窗外，發現那個每天為他日曬風吹雨打，千里迢迢大老遠送信的郵差站在庭園徘徊，在他的身後是菩提樹。阿周那現在才注意到山莊的環境。

「為什麼替我送信一段時間才開始主動向我搭話？」阿周那匆忙回來了。憑藉一股無法解釋的衝動。

迦爾納沒有說出口的是，阿周那的神情經常沉浸在自我深處，深深的內省，思想的悠遊。迦爾納覺得若是自己唐突開口向他說話，就會將他的靈感泉源破壞殆盡。

「抱歉。我不是故意在門口徘徊的。我在思考您所言的，詩的浪漫之處，我很難理解……詩人是不是住在一顆小行星？但我看完您的詩，反而認為您並非為浪漫書寫，從來都不是。」迦爾納一字一字的慢慢地開口，直直地望向阿周那漆黑的眼珠子，穿透了，看得更加地幽遠。

「我從您的詩看到了，您發出正義的貶抑之聲，胸懷高潔的思想，清逸孤獨之心，在陳述的造詞背後，充滿希望和期許，這是您表達詩句的方式和風格吧，但我看出您已經把自己逼到極限。」

阿周那難以掩飾撼動的神情，迴避了迦爾納的目光，焦灼地轉而望向圍繞他們的山林，日暮薄明中模糊在沙河彼岸，一棵蒼老的菩提樹，淺流潺潺細訴。追尋孤獨，孤獨追尋，終至離城。他的目光越放越遠，卻發現視線一片水霧茫茫，再無從兩株樹幹間穿越。

*卡爾納爾

是摩訶婆羅多原典裡面難敵賜給迦爾納領地，財富，人民，幫助他脫離賤民身分，封迦爾納為盎迦王。  
相傳古印度城市的卡爾納爾為迦爾納所建立。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

單車落鍊子！可曾見過他，為那渺渺生死去犯人間的大愁？該春春，該死死，定數之外的又不是沒有強求，一如他不小心被飛投天空的上百隻麻雀奪去目光。諸如此類，不值一提的藉口。比預定的時間遲來山莊，森林幽靜，杳無人跡，以眼鏡蛇、老虎和鬼魅聞名的地方。

濃霧的雲層透出一點光，迦爾納響起單車的響鈴。第一聲，叮噹叮噹，書頁迎風撲起，鳥獸鳴咽未盡。第二聲，所等待的那個良人遲遲未回應，他安靜等待，受潮、濕透的郵差制服以及一顆雀躍之心。第三聲，如昨，如來日，他踏入名為詩的未知聖域。第四聲，天光大亮到完全覆蓋黑夜時，良人才以潔淨的足踮起一點光，飄搖，連理交生的故地。群山孤獨，群山難忘。如若要問山，便是如此。

詩人立於此，手指沿著日暈畫一圈，將筆綑綁在箭身，他拔弓，對準設立在寬闊的庭園邊界的標靶木板。像是一天開始寫詩前的冥想儀式，那錯落的振翅在遠方凝成流動，他不動聲色的眉眼，要比獵鷹看得還要遙遠，要比地獄中的人更地獄，正因他不是生在地獄之人，要比贏勝利喝采，才能直與箭的行徑匹敵。唯有如此，他的詩才不辜負人民。

細察絕耳，汗水滑落，鼻翅呼息，弓似明月，快箭拂下，不偏不移射中紅心，掛在老樹上的標靶震盪，破突一聲果實落地如詩的句點，必要緊緊抓住，不能失手。

詩人回身，冰雪的目光在晨光中與郵差相遇，不小心被撞見了，「早安，迦爾納，我以為你今天不會送信。」

林中獨居的阿周那穿著一套傳統的無領長袖襯衣，刺繡繁複華麗，可以自由伸展手臂曲線拉弓，特殊剪裁一小截裸露的腋膚，捲曲的黑髮隨意地梳在耳後，一對艷麗的珠寶耳飾。

令迦爾納擔憂的，莫過於那幽微的厭倦神情，以苦為樂，草木扶疏本是自由之一，望眼放去皆為禪，侍梵祭天，他卻從未享受林居的自性清淨，格格不入，居所如同本人毫無一絲盎然生氣，一座無形的牢籠，後院有一小塊地種菜鋤土，全是栽種短期、四季可採收的葉菜類，地瓜、番薯、以及作為辛香料調味的香草植物，這就是耀目的詩人每一天的粗食，誰也不見，閉門不出。

這一切迦爾納都注意到了，默默看進眼底不說話。會關心飲食的源頭是，自從村民們得知詩人聘請了新的郵差，而且沒有落跑，迦爾納完全接受了各式各樣的要求，例如要簽名，送報紙，報告每周天氣，豪雨警報，傳達村子大小不一的事規，每月一次來訪的醫療團隊是否有看診需求，米行甚至要求迦爾納將詩人訂購的米袋扛上山。無名的郵差不知不覺成為了詩人唯一的對外聯繫的窗口。

有一雙熟悉而冷淡柔美的眉目，亦頑石吟。在他面前，阿周那今天也難得繃起如此戒備的態度。稍感意外，卻又沒有非探究不可的地步。

「如果剛才再往前一步，可能就會不小心把你當成獵物了。」詩人的心靈是一朵盛開在繁盛孤絕的國度，任誰都不可貿然侵犯，傲氣，一朵不置可否的笑容。

「如果您要殺死我的話，您是不會失手的，無論我站著有多遙遠。」迦爾納瞇起眼睛，無視對方的警戒，在他人耳裡幾乎是挑釁般，冷靜地分析箭術，陳述事實，「不過，剛才那一箭稍有一分差錯。」

焦灼的目光短暫停留在他身上，又馬上移開了，安然於沉寂，迦爾納或許曾經決心要做一個旁觀者，疊影暮色，心中的烈火晃去詩人莊麗陰鬱的影廓，藏匿了多少的心思。

「哼，怎麼說？難不成你也懂射箭。」阿周那挑起眉毛，透著說不清的不服輸。

「略懂。」迦爾納說，簡單地。映在白淨的頰，清潔到近乎成空的青年，總有一天，命運將不可逆轉地與那個只是聽聞些許事蹟的詩人，沉溺在，復而擁立的毀滅。

阿周那以眼神首肯他繼續。那人的眼底清澈一片的光亮總算晃了晃，匱乏裡彷彿被填滿，他微笑起來。

「您的開弓之勢向來完美輕盈無阻，今次射中紅心，樹枝的果實卻掉落了，這表示了您沉不住底氣……您有心事。」迦爾納評價。

迦爾納一無所有，因為如此他，可以是來時經過蘚苔的春風搖曳，可以是借問船家一渡多少的青煙，可以是日檀縷縷的黃金散華大地。

多次目睹詩人茂盛花放的寫詩儀式，靜觀其變；施捨如仰臥春天聽任你高歌，施捨如割下肉身聽任你撲殺如饕餮，捨我其誰。

阿周那面對他客觀的分析，蹙起眉頭，收起箭，他走到樹下，撿起了果實，牢牢抓在掌心，鮮美的果肉折起皺摺。

「是的，我的確失手了……不過，那不關你的事。」半晌後開口，阿周那絕不迴避關於自身的缺失，儘管那並非是過錯，輕易讓他聯想其它事物與自身的意義，一棵光榮的樹，盤根錯雜，根鬚破土而出，哪怕如此，日子照舊是春光裡冒芽，偶有陣風會令其顫抖搖晃。

「嗯。我是來向您道歉的……我上次不應該那樣擅自對您說話吧。」迦爾納說。

「我沒有心胸狹窄到容不下他人的評價，再說，若不了解自身書寫的真義，那就是瀆犯詩的神聖。迦爾納，你無疑是資歷最久的郵差，但我們之間不需要互相了解。」阿周那笑了笑，飄散在兩人之間的殘火，似乎是一場有形無形的鬥爭廝殺。

迦爾納明白他的所言之意，他在郵局整理信件時，無意間聽見辦事員和村民的口述，原來在他之前的漁村有很多人因聽聞詩人的風采，紛紛前往應徵，做不到幾天就主動辭職了，每天清晨五點就要起床翻山越嶺送信，識字的人較少，種姓階級也較高，往往他們無法接受阿周那拒人千里之外的態度便打退堂鼓。

「過去是何人為我送信都無所謂，但現在，我不得不開出條件。」阿周那重申。不是想記住迦爾納這個名字，不是特別想在乎他，不是想承認被一個無名郵差的一言一舉吸引。

可是比寫詩更令人振奮的感覺四面八方地襲來。無法停止，無法控制，一念之間的衝動。

要回到那天他們第一次見面，簡單得彷彿未來再無交集。

「面試的意思嗎？我明白了，阿周那先生。」迦爾納毫不猶豫地答應。

「沒錯。」阿周那笑了起來，非常好看，強勢的話語卻不寒而慄，遞上弓箭，非常人所及的應徵郵差條件，完美驕傲的自信，把自身的一切賭上血液升騰，「你說你略懂射箭，那就和我一起冥想吧，如果沒有射中紅心，我就辭退你。別說我不公平，我可以為你做一件事。」

「任何事都可以？」迦爾納定在原地確認詢問，從未有過的熾烈的情感湧上肺腑，他望著對所有人拒絕的詩人，那是一種無法呼吸卻又沈溺其中的吸引。

「是的，我阿周那詩人說話一向算話。」阿周那嘴角清淺的笑意，君無戲言，優雅風韻，也許只是這光怪陸離下編織出的一種必然勝利的讚歌。兩人似乎忘記了最初相見的目的。

「那就說定了。」迦爾納說，認識不久，而不相伯仲的兩人卻可以看清對方的路數，進而揣測下一步的行動，又因對彼此的陌生不了解感到好奇，渴望著反擊直至將對方擊倒。

迦爾納放下郵件包，傾身拉開弓，光點細碎地打在青年光潔的肉身，如同行雲流水般撩動，迦爾納箭弦上身，專注的神情，玉雕般令人驚豔的美，一種難以言喻的悸動霎那間從詩人指間滑過，捕捉不及的美，夢寐以求的靈性。

想要寫下來，必須寫下來！詩人對詩歌的嚮往，無塵，輝煌，鋒利如劍，一剎那是永恆的停滯，詩歌迂迴永恆的一日。黃金以肉剃骨，勢將如此。斬！破不開揚立靈魂之上的韌力──詩人純黑的眼底漸漸浮現迷惑與癡迷，當他回神過來，對方投來一個純淨的神色，他無言以對。

因為陽光太令人眷戀。

迦爾納射出去的箭精準射中遠方的紅心，戛然而止，沒有驚動樹上的果實，落葉紛飛啊。

「阿周那先生，庭園比試的距離還不夠……遠遠不夠我挑戰您。我箭散枯葉，也不如落下的果實豐滿。現在的比試結果，是我運氣好罷了。」迦爾納側過頭，表情沒有多大的變化，反倒在困惑詩人此刻為什麼不評價了。

春風撫過阿周那柔軟的烏黑髮絲，無論如何都掙不開即將陷落網罟的感情，愛慾成結的網，最終只能握起長劍迎上迦爾納的挑戰。

「我准許你留任。來吧，今天的信還沒交遞我的手上。」阿周那冷淡倨傲地遲來評價，剛才的劇烈神遊，震憾心神，從詩境回歸人間，彷彿從未發生過。

「我以阿周那之名宣誓將承諾為你做一件事。」阿周那宣誓，這不能比作尋常的兒戲，決心劈開困頓的意志，已心服口服。

迦爾納搖頭。未曾央求人間，落荒，未曾是人間的來客。

他突然想起自身的失責，放下弓，從郵件包拿出厚重一疊信，禮物盒。阿周那立刻回絕了，他不收除了信件以外的東西。

「這是悉多小姐拜託我的，她最近身體不適沒有辦法爬山探望您，請您收下她的好意吧。」

阿周那立刻愧疚悉多釋出的善意，悉多是村長的女兒，他搬遷這座偏遠的山莊也是她的慷慨相助。

「……我沒有想要的東西。」迦爾納簡單地回答，他瞇起眼細看阿周那，驚嘆他的黑眸有一整座宇宙閃爍。神用光將宇宙塞進鯨魚肉體。

他會出乎意外，感到眩昏。睜圓了黑眸，尚在困惑，光線，聲音，腳下堅實的荒山圓日。印證了他此刻確實和迦爾納射箭拚搏，不能理解迦爾納沒有想要的東西，竟然有人不想要他……他情願消滅了，一切的妄念，然而實際上他早已不相符人世的期望嗎？

迦爾納沒有在意阿周那臉上浮現的悲欣惘然，經過長久的思考，淡淡地言及而出，深怕詞不達意，他終究會錯意，滯留上一個話題：「安神的茶，我擅自主張詢問她的。」

「因為最近您的氣色很差，睡不好嗎？聽說這個叫失眠，一定很困擾吧，就像我不會說話那樣、大部分村民們目不識字，不知道詩人是什麼東西，我也不知道……唔，為什麼我一閉上眼睛就能睡著了。」迦爾納皺眉，夢囈一般，胡言亂語地低語。

阿周那啞口無言，強烈的孤絕罪惡感襲來，胸口縮緊般的疼痛。迦爾納居然關心他？對方究竟看穿隱藏的自身的殘缺多少？

「我沒有失眠的問題……不，偶爾有吧。感謝你們的好意。」日夜焦思，不能入睡，阿周那逞強著坦承而出，厭惡一切的虛偽，可他的人生早就形同謊言包裹，使他所作所為如此迂迴矛盾，例行應對收下禮物，用盡千萬方法都不能拒絕他人的授予，「請代我向大家問候。雨季來臨時，村民們過得平安與否？」

「謝謝您的關心，故鄉安然無恙，不如說雨水自然共處，是習以見慣、缺一不可的日常。」聽見了迦爾納開始使用故鄉的名詞，阿周那憂心的眉頭稍微舒展，華美垂下的耳飾閃爍不已。

「不過，水災確實造成生活的不便，悉多小姐的婚禮不得不因為雨季延期。」這是寧靜、與世隔絕的漁村近日最重要大事，迦爾納毫無自覺，不會看場合氣氛，自顧自說話，進行沒必要性的壞事補充，使稍微緩和的氣氛場面再度劍拔弩張。

「真是感到遺憾。」明明如此關心村民的安危，阿周那在此刻卻有些寡情地低語，再度抽身保持距離。今天的談話結束，阿周那收信，付完小費轉身進屋，頭也不回，弓箭棄放在庭園的涼椅，徒留下迦爾納一人。

※

連日的雨季，緣水而興，光潔透亮的漁村所傾力抵抗的暗角，流域遼遠如群島，迎來總是不期而遇的洪水咆哮且不可分離，漁村為了村民的安全，下令封港限制，也使他們從那一天初次交鋒的火花猝然消逝，僅剩下若有似無的餘火纏繞心胸。

「早安，阿周那先生，昨晚沒有睡好吧？」迦爾納從濕透的郵件包裡面是放著一個完好無事的防水袋，到處打零工，加上詩人慷慨的小費，他存了很久的錢自費購買的，取出累積數天的信件。

「如果不想浪費時間的話，把信投遞在郵筒就好，我會補上小費的，乾脆以後都採取此方式吧。」阿周那尷尬或困惑時音調裡細微的拖延，戒備時聲音的尖銳棱角，似乎有意無意地打算逃開迦爾納的注視和互動。

「我從來不覺得浪費時間，擔心您的健康罷了。」而迦爾納都明白，神情流溢出寬容。

阿周那沒有說話。氣氛一時陷入了沉默。阿周那明顯無法隱藏強烈的不適。

「因為下雨的關係，累積好幾天的信就只有這些。」阿周那從他手上接過比往常少一倍份量的信，並一手交上小費，迦爾納清楚看見了，他疲憊的神情在一瞬間難掩失落，他轉身，習慣性用行動將所有企圖接近他的人拒之門外。

「阿周那的詩，不可能與我無關。」迦爾納突然開口，毅然打破沉默，就連雨季也無可湮滅的火焰，阿周那停下腳步，沒有離去但也無法回頭。

「為什麼？任何評價不能奪去寫詩的信仰，世俗規則更不能取代萬籟的真價。這是我寫的東西，你僅是我的讀者罷了。」

轉瞬即逝，盈盈一水不懂草木的名字。迦爾納堅若磐石，初識了詩，醞釀詩行的愛情，他雖是性淡之人，用起心來，卻無人能比。

迦爾納挺起胸膛，蝴蝶翩翩，他的心燃起火燄，再度發起挑戰：「看完您的詩，我想要成為一個詩人，我想要打敗您。」

得到預想之外破天荒的答案。人往往會對無預警降臨，命運的終結與開端感到虛幻無力，所有因緣和合的事物都一樣──無常，束縛在生死輪回。

他們之間命運糾纏不單是如此。阿周那終於回頭，從驚慌無措轉變成憤怒，第一次在迦爾納面前表現真正的失態。

「就憑你？你連一個比喻都不懂！」阿周那扯起一個扭曲的、連自己都會厭棄的笑容，彷彿壓抑已久的心事在此刻爆發。一路沿途，雨不能是雨啊，為其傾注生命，不必再以水灌溉，我不是隱於泥地的草木，待飲的運河，早晚等待決堤一刻。

迦爾納大聲朗誦了阿周那的詩。

屍體中唯有嬰兒／誕生詩歌／唸出其中一段，一首關懷戰亂的詩。詩句抵達了舌尖，每個字句都含著幾秒鐘，細細品嘗真義，莊嚴而靜穆的傾訴為之。淨潔著世界的塵埃永未落定的迷航霧鎖，善與惡，烙印那深渴的人性的眼睛。阿周那的詩如果有形狀的話，大概就長這個樣子的。

阿周那安靜地聽完由自己寫出來的東西，經他人傾訴出口。

「您的詩讓我平淡無奇的一生，第一次找到想做的事。」

迦爾納同樣言出必行，踐履對阿周那和對詩的執著，南轅北轍，而性情複雜剛烈的阿周那從不是要以詩印證人心的柔鞣，更像是一種針對自我一切的嘲諷挖苦。

「好吧，我就接受你的挑戰了。」詩人與郵差的開始便注定是一把殘局，而棋未逢對手。

「如您所言，我不懂比喻，在那之前我可以向大師請教嗎？」嶄新的喜悅綻放在迦爾納寡淡的臉龐，飄盪起忐忑。

「既然我們是敵人的話敬稱不必要了，如果要當詩人的話，光是站著思考是不行的，例如你可以對著天空冥想？」唯有詩人的職業是無法向他人學習請教的，尤其是對一個連比喻都不懂的人，阿周那乃以殘存的精力，給了他一個聽來非常誠懇，卻不實際的建議，不得不發出一聲歎息，聽來柔軟如眠。

天光乍現，和迦爾納談話完，阿周那湧上突如其來的睡意，想一頭倒在床上睡覺了。

「要邊走邊思考嗎……我明白了，你的寶貴建議我會好好收下的。」迦爾納認真地說，似乎完全搞錯了意思，不偏不倚地退無可退，飛翔，開拓江河。

「迦爾納。」單方面再度陷入一陣不知所措的漫長的沉默，良久，詩人終於乾澀地開口。

「是的，先生？」迦爾納一時改變不了尊稱習慣。

「我要說再見，然後關門了。」詩人抿唇，出乎意料的孩子氣道別。

「明天見。」迦爾納透徹他一切的應答，不知不覺在詩人枯萎的心靈深處種下了來日相逢的期待。

迦爾納開啟了詩章的啟程，悠悠鳴起未盡之路。

阿周那給他的建議似乎沒有效果，從那天起，除了送信，他時時刻刻冥想，脫逸孤獨的蝴蝶及臥在阿周那肩背的新月。哽著半生不熟的比喻，到處晃來晃去，對著一片天空數著多少雲朵，今天又有多少星子消逝，大海潮來潮往，他被漁網纏住落海時也不發出求救聲，就是沉浸在靜穆地思考中，陷落在不可牢破的詩境。

最終，迦爾納回歸公園的大象溜滑梯，他屈膝而坐，夕暉漸去漸遠，在他坐下沒多久後，吉娜可悄然現身和他擠成一團，她好心地聽完迦爾納最近遇到的理想和困境，迦爾納一五一十說出來，吉娜可卻說，和平常的迦爾納沒有什麼變化啊。反而變得更像是迦爾納了，迦爾納病無可救藥。

「無可救藥嗎？」迦爾納歪著頭問，面對她的吐槽，像是心中有悟。沒錯，這是比喻。

「對，人的性格，迦爾納病和我的家裡蹲一樣，都是絕症。」

「但妳現在出門了。」迦爾納板著臉說，「我要讓開空位，讓妳從滑梯滑下去嗎？祝一路順風。」

「想趕我走也不是用這種方式吧，因為你好幾天都沒有到酒館，就忍不住擔心啦，沒人替我跑腿喔！」吉娜可惱羞成怒，狠狠地將迦爾納從大象溜滑梯推下，自己再跟著滑下去，滑下的間隔太短，衝擊撞上迦爾納的屁股。

迦爾納被她撞倒在地上，他快而輕盈地重新跳回大象溜滑梯上，彷彿這是孩子王的寶座。

的確很久沒玩了，對大部分人的標準來說是肥胖的身軀，吉娜可躺平如疾風般的滑下去發出驚呼，再氣喘呼呼爬上高高的階梯罵他。迦爾納從小到大，常常非自身意願引來一身麻煩，天性淡泊，樂觀豁達，鮮少有煩惱，養成當他難得有煩惱就會坐在大象溜滑梯上沉思的怪異行徑。

「我不是這個意思，只是覺得妳長大後就很少來了，難怪來到這裡少了點什麼……原來就是少了妳啊。吉娜可和大象溜滑梯是不可或缺的，等一等我似乎有靈感了，我必須趕快寫下！」迦爾納升起平板無起伏的語調，難得顯見激動神情，眼瞳發出雷射般的靈感激光，卻發現最重要的事，那就是他只顧著思考何謂比喻，沒有準備紙和筆，抓不住靈感的尾巴馬上流逝了，他沮喪地垂下眉頭，吉娜可哭笑不得了。

「你到底把我當成什麼啦，氣死我了，成年人才不會沒事滯留在大象溜滑梯！」吉娜可無力吐槽了，她似乎玩上癮，再次把迦爾納從溜滑梯推下，無可避免地又撞成一團，她捧腹大笑，笑得肚子疼了，幸災樂禍，不忘叮嚀。

「如果不懂比喻，再去問阿周那先生，不就解決問題了嗎？和大師一起切磋技藝吧，搞不好能治好你的絕症，記得再幫我要簽名喔！」

※

靜寂的黎明時分，響起鈴鐺，阿周那很快出來應門了。天空清朗無雲，詩人又回到往昔的光彩，無可挑剔的完美。

「早安，阿周那今天看起來心情很好，很期待的樣子，是一天好的開始。」迦爾納舉目相望，阿周那再次迴避了他的目光，不動聲色地繃緊肩膀。冷淡地反駁說你誤會了。

「我不會寫詩。」迦爾納開門見山說，向他虛心請教。

阿周那揚眉不意外，語調有些狡黠輕快，「不是每個人都天賦異稟的，我的詩是完美的，你不可能是我的對手，早點放棄吧。」

「不，我認為阿周那的優秀也有付出相對的努力和犧牲，才能有今天的成就。」迦爾納淡淡地迎上阿周那的目光，「就算全世界將你的完美視為理所當然，我都會一直注視著你。」

這次，阿周那沒有迴避，迦爾納可以清楚看見他的睫毛顫抖，烏黑的眼瞳閃過一言難盡的焦渴。

詩人沒有回話。過了半晌，迦爾納拋出下一個問題，面不改色請求，「請你再教導我寫詩吧。」

阿周那答應了。

「何謂比喻，在事物之間，傾聽、自省、尋找關於神秘靈性的聯繫，有感而發的話就會寫出詩了，如果連外界刺激都還是沒有想法的話，那就順其自然吧，至於要多久因人而異，一夜，一星期，一個月，一年……你可能花上一輩子也寫不出東西。」阿周那從迦爾納手中接過信件，隨便地挑出一封信反過來交給他，詳盡說出自身對詩的想法，不是完全正確，也不一定適合每個人的狀況。

「你只能意會，不可言傳。恰是詩歌的絕妙。你的表情看起來尚不明白，拆開它吧，為我朗讀，不然就滾出去。」阿周那命令，一絲冷傲的威脅滲進聲線裡，逕自轉身走進庭園內，穿著一雙串珠涼鞋，塗著靛藍指甲油的腳趾，高雅愜意地坐在涼椅上，迦爾納被允許靠近，他捏著信的神情寫上忐忑不安，阿周那冷冷地睨一眼，揚起戲謔的笑容。

「朗讀它，不要再讓我說第二次。」阿周那高傲地說，語氣幾乎稱得上溫柔。

迦爾納左顧右盼，四下無人，沒有坐下，他照做了，拆開信裡面是一封情詩。

「……這是情詩，而且有人向你表白，赤裸裸地。」迦爾納先是讀一遍，難以驚訝地開口。

「從世界各地寄給我的信，八九不離十都是情書，來，隨意地挑上一句唸出來吧。」木桌上隨意地擱置書本和紙張，阿周那的拇指若有似無地撥弄紙張的邊緣。

阿周那習慣性戴著一雙雪白的手套，僅此露出一小截引人遐想的黝深膚光，寫下詩句的手很美，筆力孤拔，巧捷如飛，親自寫了題辭。如果有必要回信的話，他就會立刻拿起紙筆書寫，開始工作，日後再交給迦爾納寄送。

「……我辦不到。」迦爾納臉紅了。垂著睫毛，手指絞在一起像個無力解開的死結。他吞嚥，如鯁在喉。那些過於赤裸情慾的字句終究艱難地爬出喉嚨。

阿周那莊美的容顏終於掠過一絲忍俊不住的神色。

「他們看著我的詩，只是想和我做愛，對我而言是毫無意義的東西。」阿周那嫌惡地低語，一股對家國悲憫情懷在墨色眼眸中暈染，血淚，蘸染飲下。

迦爾納重複他的單詞語彙，動彈不得，一時無法回話。他蒼白的臉龐一瞬間變得毫無血色，接著，血液重新轟然湧回頰。

是的，阿周那絕不失敗，無論大事小事，他都不允許自己失敗。

集於一世的極權，將世界視為草芥踐踏，在戰場上蹂躪生殺大權的將軍，或單單是一個善良無邪、不知人間險惡的小郵差。萬里悲秋，動盪的時代之下顛沛流離，唯一篤信之事，就是提起筆，勝利將永遠屬於他。

「迦爾納，這就是我的答案了，寫詩從來不是走在一條康莊大道，一個正確的事。如果你想要抄捷徑，寫出好詩，那就去談戀愛吧，然後從我眼前永遠滾開。」阿周那仰頭，烏黑眼珠盈滿著流光，閃逝一抹憤慨，自厭的遷怒，以及無限的痛悔。

阿周那咬牙切齒，他得勝了，迦爾納的相遇，前所未有的心煩意亂壟罩住他，喉嚨湧起嘔意，他強忍下來。

「阿周那有對象嗎？」迦爾納突如其來一問。

阿周那的目光凌厲，好似直視世界的醜惡絲毫不畏懼，卻對自身一切絕不寬容，迎上迦爾納徒然縮窄的藍眼，寬容他的無知一般，書寫天馬行空的詩人，誠實的答案相對矛盾：「沒有。我從不沉溺在虛幻的幻想。」

「我來給你忠告吧：你有一雙足以看透俗世的寶石眼睛，卻是一塊尚未雕塑的原型，趁現在還可以遠離，不要異想天開當詩人了，甚至是和我一決勝負。」

阿周那罕見地對郵差評價，霎那腦海中掠過過往虛擲的歲月，事實背後的意義在阿周那的心中明滅，像一朵微弱的燭焰，隨即被他毫不留情地熄滅在深不可見的黑暗。

「你所言正確，是我太狂妄自大了，確實連石頭都比我擅長言詞，阿周那，我可以再為你送信嗎？」

「是不是你為我送信，對我而言都毫無意義。」阿周那聳肩，重重的歛下眼，坦承而出，語氣裡充斥比逞強和憤怒更糟的東西。空洞。

「我是不會放棄的，阿周那，我會再來的，無論你之後是否又打算辭退我。」迦爾納同樣一意孤行的固執，激動不已，以靜默的目光追尋詩人的孤傲背影。

阿周那清楚看見了，他無法拒絕迦爾納清澈的眼湖盪漾的漣漪。詩人的天性是容易好奇的，渴求睿智靈感泉源。他伸出手，又立刻瑟縮回去，冷不防被迦爾納反過來緊緊握住手腕，把臉頰偎進掌心，真誠而熱燙的呼吸拂過他的，沒有任何邪念，像個孩子一樣。書寫過的每一個嬰兒。

阿周那忍不住心軟，收回了手，只好無視他的存在，攤開一張白紙，一筆一劃，構思新的詩題，專注投入思想中的細石鑿碎。迦爾納拉開木椅坐下，陪伴著詩人一整天直至日落，他凝容靜觀，荒蕪庭景仿若回到史前神話，寂寂抽象同詩人幽密複雜的心境，絮棉霏霏，傾聽森林的風晃落了滿院的枯葉，鐘聲擺盪，遙遠而悠長。

輕唱啊，河流漂去了孤零零的故人一筐。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

是我。

忘路之遠近，我夢見，昨日的繁榮，朝聖香火殆盡，鍍金聖像燻黑斑剝，而入地獄猛火焚燒，這就是我，失而不復的青春嗎？於是我寫了一首猶似雪的詩，隱蔽在，去之必死無疑的雪山。

我決心逸去，不孝叩身向母親永別，淵漆的瞳驟然乍現月華：故幼年，我心便積岩頑石，只為壓著一頭蟄伏黑暗的巨獸，就在此時，失控掙脫意志，我竭力以掌遮住猙獰慟笑，惟恐被發現，不得抱向母親輕輕地吟哦。彷彿回到天真無邪的孩兒向母親撒嬌，表達愛。若不是心頭的『黑』無故作祟，我宣念的道別嗓音恐怕只能硬如冰雹。現今母子訣別的場面宛如一場兒戲。

母親平靜地看望我。

你想要成為英雄否。

你想要端毅純澈否。

你想要必死無疑否。

我無法回答。

神，請祢賜予我雨季的淚珠。

當察覺母親隱藏的那一絲瑕疵，嫌惡和不安被無限放大，無法再凝望總是美麗而天真的母親了，在我懵懂時，歷經喪父，便需要我傾心照顧和回應期望的母親，本能拒絕理解排斥，否則將無法愛她。天空，沒有星，濃厚的雲霧裡偶然瞥見貧乏的光點稱不上星光。是問如何成一片浩瀚的星雲呢？

我犯下無可挽回之大過，在皇城成為眾矢之的被驅逐出境，唯有母親無指責，她選擇離開榮華富貴，晚年出家移居寺廟苦修，帶著某種絕望的柔情，與時俱進的生衰明滅時刻：盡情憎恨我吧，我引以為傲的兒，水至清則無魚，是的，我對不起你，你最敬重的母親也是一個罪人，我早已失責身為女子的光潔，我將懷抱，無能贖救的罪，無言啟齒的羞恥，願孤獨痛悔度過餘生。你是天生的上位者，不須以自身擁有一切為恥惡。必須去承受因果，不要忘記你也擁有溫厚悲憫人世的天性，去愛和歌唱就能從毀滅中拯救自己。

我不敢置信，她相信名為阿周那的愚兒所選擇的絕路，翅膀的負載不僅僅是胎記，她說，你接受他人贈予並不能代表自身命運的抉擇，倘若命運無情那將會帶你領向真善美。

割裂一半的玉如割下母親的血肉，卻冰冷的放在我的掌心。母親吟唱，河流漂去了孤零零的故人一筐……去我的故鄉吧！原諒我的自私！縱使我生之無法坦然，未來我死之必指你歸，她跪拜聖像祈求著我永恆的棲身之所，屆時我將明白宿命回歸。

是我。

無論如何逃，家鄉是獄，他鄉是獄，詩人是真正地獄，踏上一去不返的永劫，宣誓的正義和自由，決心粉碎，將被歷史孤立遺忘，無處安放的生命啊，我無法回答，我不信，我誰也不信，若不曾存在我體內，咽溺夢魘淤黑，以黑不見光的雙眼。因愛生憂，因愛生怖，若離於愛，何憂何怖？*

※

早春芬芳，風化、雨侵，夜夜涓滴滲入老山莊的屋簷，在詩人底心小小的窗扉傾倒了荒廢傍水，肩伏新月的負荷，凋零亦晝夜起伏，無眠思緒絮亂，紙面上寥寥幾字的死穴，他所不能忘懷的，傾訴無人知曉的詩言。

行旅遙迢至母親的故鄉，全然的陌生而震撼。他見過雪山，落雪帶領山岳沉默中的崩頹，想必也有一座雨的山吧，樹木吸飽了雨水，閃爍起千百年所沉澱的雨色，世間無以擁有的美麗，如今他遠離山下的紅塵，渴求永恆的孤獨。

他從稿紙抬起頭，字裡行間是枯竭蕭散，給予自己創作的高壓，寫了一整晚的詩只能作廢。連日降豪大雨，空氣飄盪寒意，他心神不寧地離開書房下樓，不斷地重複確認一樓的門窗有否關緊，卻發現窗框底下，天花板牆壁和柱子的接縫處有一條明顯的水痕，地板沉積了一攤淹水，他依循痕跡回到二樓，拿起手電筒檢視，這不止漏水，老舊的山莊屋簷鏽蝕嚴重，早已不堪豪雨的負荷，果然是老位置，儘管他已用防水膠貼過多次，浪板覆蓋，可現在發現一片浪板被風吹走了，破口處大量滲水，用修補的想必撐不了多久吧。

首先關掉獨立發電箱，用手電筒照明，把成堆的稿紙收進保險箱，抽起書籍依序疊好塞進箱子，偶有零星紙頁從指間滑落沒有拾起，完美謹慎的動作透出一絲些微的急迫惶恐，看著即將滲水的大廳，他搬起預先準備的沙包抵擋，卻從未想過如此嚴重洶湧的雨水漫漶進屋，關掉瓦斯，拔掉冰箱的電線插頭，將一樓的重要的物品集中往上搬堆高。

難以攔住山冠上的暴雨，阿周那戴著一頂可以照明的安全帽，想穿雨衣行動但只會更不方便，他抓起工具箱和浪板，瓢潑大雨沿著屋頂沖刷而下，小心翼翼地踩著梯子爬上逼近三樓高度的屋頂，他以垂危之姿，抵抗又黑又冷的風雨擊打，頭暈目眩，睫毛盛滿了雨水，夜不能視，嘗試聚焦視線，強忍著不潔的嘔意，但他只要身為阿周那就絕對不能被擊倒，想再次對瓦片的裂縫進行修補。

他了然穿過拂逆和排斥，暴雨耗時之下他漸漸喪失力氣，抓著器具的手顫抖怎麼補修都沒有成效，果然雨天不宜施工嗎，濕滑到連站都站不穩，頑強地不願意放棄，直到他終於勉力修補完成沒有再滲水進屋了，避免災情擴大。

繃緊神經放鬆一瞬的恍惚，竟不慎踩空，隱隱約約聽見渺遠的一聲聲響，他認出那是與自己相同的嗓音，分崩離析，又光怪陸離地雜糅，在黑暗裡異常清晰大笑：放棄吧，阿周那！他仰起臉，一滴雨水落進怔忡恐懼的眼睛裡，放開雙手，猶失溫的雀鳥，疾急墜落──

漫長的雨季描繪著群山黎明時的脈絡，儘管有稍微緩和的意思，他墜落的瞬間喪失意識，沒有經受劇烈的撞擊。肩膀傳來一陣一陣的抽痛，暴猛挫傷中驚醒，被雨水浸潤濕透，多處傷口流血，滿身雨水泥濘痛苦地扭動，尤其是前臂火燒火燎地尖刺疼得他牙齒直打顫，動彈不得，即使如此阿周那冷靜地判斷，他居然以護身之姿著地避開更嚴重的要害，大概是沒有傷及頭部和脊樑，稍微移動一下四肢便引起痛感。

可能有個部位骨折了，他卻異常地把嚴峻的情況視為如常的苦行，這回疼得鑽心徹骨但他停不下來，全身高燒熱燙，強忍昏沉，顫抖地蜷曲起手指，推開擋在前方散落一地的器具，緩慢而無力地想從後門爬到停車處，然而他早已被肆虐的痛覺迷惑，反反覆覆的，淪陷蒼白，迷失，猶似鸛鳥踟躕。

遠方傳來熟悉的晨起鈴鐺，又是郵差來送信了嗎，箭矢揚起的蝕葉，一股未知的競爭快意摧燒了他積壓長久的孤獨，他曾寫下了，戰亂時分猶疑未名的棄嬰，宛然一朵綻放屍體之中無可侵犯的清蓮，卻不知如何再下筆，雨水會把痕跡通通洗去。

今來我思，履屐聲早已遠蕩於千山之外，蝴蝶來臨卻淺嚐輒止，應作如是觀，永斷煩惱種子。拂曉的芳華下佇立一個神情淡漠的男人，相好端嚴，靜靜注視著他倒在地上掙扎匍匐前行，低沉微弱地喘著氣，被看見這副悽慘模樣了，他的臉抽搐著扯出一絲苦笑，卻換來對方的指尖輕輕地撫平著嘴角。

「最近幾天豪雨暴漲村莊阻斷了對外的聯繫，很遺憾沒有一封信，那麼，阿周那詩人自然就沒有求助於我的需求。」男人跪坐下來，像是仔細地在審視他的傷害，解釋自己突兀的出現，然而少說一句話了，反而更動機不明。

「詩人居然也會修補屋頂嗎？大開眼界。」男人的聲音清冷，他衷心的讚美卻聽來刻薄挖苦，幸災樂禍，「不過，現在受傷亂動身體就不好了，你能去哪裡？」

「迦爾納，放開我……我要開車下山找醫生。」迦爾納不顧阿周那的反抗，一經確認腰椎沒事，便把他懸空橫抱起來，阿周那羞愧地想要用手背抵禦他盈盈的目光，潔淨卻又譬如愛染明焰。

「我的故鄉沒有醫院，很多病人無法就醫死去。但有引產婆，無數的孩子經由她的雙手誕生。」迦爾納淡淡地低喃，無情緒起伏的嗓音。無需悲喜，可以隨意哭，隨意笑，生死不過是非想，非非想。

沒有遵照詩人的意願前往停車處，反方向回到山莊，做出開門擅闖民宅之舉，送信很久了，這是他第一次進屋，映入眼簾是淹水的大廳，原先整潔有序的居所，滿是汙泥和髒亂，一片混亂狼藉，在迦爾納的臂彎下，阿周那也看見了，這一次並非疼痛，身體反射性地抽蓄發抖。

「這沒有什麼，理所當然。為什麼你聽聞後的表情像是在責怪自己呢？」迦爾納終於說出埋藏心底許久的疑問，泰然自若，彷彿思付著詩人為此悲傷究竟有什麼意義，「你遭遇事故，明明是我的故鄉虧待你這名賓客，之前沒有受傷的時候，也一副愁眉苦眼的樣子。」

「我沒有……」唇齒顫抖，阿周那頑強地完全不喊一聲疼。

「你必須承受短暫的煎熬，我不確定要多久，這可能會有點痛苦，但從長計議，這是現在最好的選擇。」迦爾納結論。上樓找到房間，挪開摺疊整齊的棉被，把他抱到床上躺平，伸展他的四肢，前臂嚴重腫脹發炎，遵照經驗判斷該部位可能脫臼或骨折，膝蓋也明顯摔傷紅腫瘀血，去浴室舀裝一盆溫水，小心翼翼地脫去他一身髒污的衣服，力道輕緩卻不容拒絕，抬起他的臀和腳踝，連濕透的內褲也脫了，性器曝露在冰冷的空氣中，察覺一股潮濕腥悶臭味是由自身散發，他顫慄瀕臨崩潰，在迦爾納面前又故作逞強不配合，虛脫無力阻止，彷彿任由宰割的羔羊。

雨勢隨著天亮漸緩，合著細雨，陽光耦合，顫動的虹，溫煦的光線從窗外輕落詩人受傷的裸身，林繁鳥雜，萬籟呼嘯而過，吵雜的、活著的一切將之甦醒，遙遠的，無關緊要，亦無須渡化。

專心一意用濕潤的毛巾替他擦洗皮膚，清潔髒污和血跡，有嚴重潔癖的阿周那，意識處在高熱迷糊的本能由衷感到舒服，迦爾納的動作有些笨拙，顯然他之前從未做過類似的事，有時會不小心碰到傷口很疼，現在孱弱而敏感，他洩出破碎呻吟，他勃起了。長久的禁制令他即刻爆發。

時間在流逝，非常緩慢地流逝。發高燒的阿周那疲憊不堪，半睜著眼幾乎渙散朦朧，沒有發覺萌芽的，染上情蘊水氣，莫奈眼睛為人靈魂之窗通往宇宙，再次直迎迦爾納的目光，那片汪洋終掀起波瀾，從驚訝、困惑至烈風暴雨，回歸寂靜如海，若以色相視，成結因缘，卻又過眼皆空。

「我好像不、哈啊……不要……」阿周那思緒游離，遲來察覺生理反應，他赤裸的肌膚燒燙，泛起紅潮，像一顆熟透甜美的核果，他不惜咬牙切齒到流血，羞愧顫抖，癱軟在床，迦爾納面不改色將他的身體清潔完畢，頃刻間，莖身被溫熱的手掌握住，一剎那震顫，灼熱的，力催開的花朵，力飄散性蜜粉，來不及吸蘊的快感從他的掌心流逝。

「無須感到介懷，如果能讓你舒服就好了，當作一場不好也不壞的夢吧。」過了半晌，迦爾納突然貼近凝視著阿周那，清澈的眼底閃過一抹沉篤，撫摸他的臉龐、嘴唇，刮過出汗的頸項，幽幽地俯在他耳旁留下致幻的話語。

阿周那意識早已混亂、潰敗，無地自容，來不及喊出口的反駁，發熱的身體漸漸地鬆弛，不再抵抗，試著接受撫慰，當疼痛又歡愉高潮的迎來，阿周那終於昏睡過去。

詩人傷痕累累的周身如拉直的琴弦緊繃，儘管這些天來幾乎持續不斷因為高燒陷入無止盡的昏睡狀態，頭痛欲裂，痛苦侵襲而倦怠不堪，驀然回想起過往糾纏的夢境，以及那些不停地在寤寐間重覆的，宛若肉身書信，心痛的記憶碎湧，令人幾乎窒息的尖叫悲鳴，憎惡發狂嗤笑，熾盛支解死滅將之儆醒，關於阿周那永遠埋藏內心的秘密，在最深沉的黑夜裡，迦爾納無意間明曉了，那個清醒的『他』，無人理解的存在，僅僅是為了單方面的守望。

迦爾納撩開蓋在阿周那身上的一角毯子，在已更換乾淨的床單的邊角坐下來，倚著他的毯子側凝視詩人，照護的動作不算溫柔和細心，十分認真謹慎，托著他的背起身，用枕頭墊著腰讓他得以倚靠床頭櫃，也清洗了懸掛上方的蚊帳，把他們輕柔地包攏，不受任何干擾。

那弘眼裡如河水般清澈，如此令他感到不明的心悸，接受良好的照顧，冰箱報廢了，詩人的簡居生活實際上對自己肅然苛刻，時常忍受飢餓，迦爾納用現有的食材煮了一鍋豐富營養的粥，他親自拿湯勺餵食，不容阿周那逞強拒絕，他曾想自己吃，摔破無數的瓷碗；從林間摘取熬煮的草藥，草藥飲入喉嚨苦澀不堪，疑似骨折的前臂用紗布包紮，用木頭製作的簡易夾板固定，其他部位經受跌傷的傷口也上一層草藥冰敷了。

「迦爾納，我……」阿周那的眼神渙散地看著迦爾納肩膀的一片光暈，泛起薄薄的汗水，回想起那猶如身臨春夢般的，無疑是痛悅錯覺的極樂。

「我下山通知悉多小姐了，村莊聽聞後馬上造成驚動呢，醫護團隊三天後就會抵達村莊，抱歉，這幾天再忍忍吧。」迦爾納微笑，彷彿那場夢從未發生，那自然就無須提起。阿周那聽聞他帶來的好消息，卻別過臉，馬上收斂起複雜的心思，驟然氣氛難言的沉寂。

「發燒退了，看來我尋找到的草藥還是有效的，憑藉小時候的印象。嗯還抓到一隻強悍有力的鍬形蟲，給你看！」迦爾納變出魔術，一隻又黑又亮的鍬形蟲活生生出現在掌心上，突然跳到阿周那動彈不得用夾板固定的手臂上，迦爾納驚呼一聲，活蹦亂跳的鍬形蟲吸引了阿周那的注意力。

見狀後的阿周那非但沒有嫌惡，他忍俊不禁，回憶兒時他喜歡偷溜皇宮到森林尋找這些可愛的小動物，後來幾乎不得不遺忘了，緩慢地舉起可以移動的左手忍不住撫摸了觸角，鍬形蟲在他垂死般的手臂充滿生命活力地爬來爬去。

「我沒有遵照意願，等一下把牠原地野放了。」迦爾納微笑，忍不住歡喜地哼唱故鄉裡的錫塔琴的樂曲旋律。擅自把阿周那寫得詩歌加入唱誦，卻五音不全。阿周那睜大眼睛輕而易舉又被他牽著鼻子走，發楞著聽著他唱完為止。

「你會治病？」迦爾納的身上有太多神奇的地方。阿周那挑起眉毛，終於出聲，不禁想起迦爾納上次說的詩人原來也會修補屋頂嗎，那是因為阿周那一向獨立自主，私下過著堅苦的修行，並非外界認為的嬌生慣養的詩人。郵差居然也會抓草藥，唔，這就是異曲同工之妙嗎。

「不算是吧，我沒有接受正規教育，只是從小就在森林長大……哼呃、不知不覺就學會了，吉娜可就算感冒了卻嫌苦不想吃。」迦爾納誠懇說著，說到一半琉璃般靈活的眼珠突然失光，掉進記憶陰霾裂縫，恍惚一瞬後，才把話語說完整。

「迦爾納，謝謝你。待我康復後必盛大回報這份恩情。」阿周那真誠有禮地表達感謝，也為當時的失控坦然向他致歉，當他的外顯愈發閃耀磊落，底心愈渡外孤絕的雪山，無人可理解，「我要為那天的失態向你誠心致歉……我不願意求助他人，讓你見識到醜態了。」

「你還給我了。在你昏睡的期間，我擅自打掃山莊，然後發現了，滿滿的書櫃，在村莊很少見過書本的，抱歉，我忍不住就看了起來。」迦爾納眉眼裡同樣有著歉意。阿周那聞言後，移動那被夾板固定的慣用手，床桌多了幾本書，顫抖、疼痛無力的指尖掃過書皮，隨即落下。

迦爾納接住阿周那的手，撫握著他既堅強又脆弱的指尖，想要守護他。

「呵，借你看吧。發生這場事故，儘管我急需治療，因為我有不能倒下的理由。」阿周那用既有尊嚴和決斷的聲音回答。向與他毫無關係的郵差宣念，坦然過失，表達對迦爾納伸出援助的尊敬與謝意。

「我能在長年醫療資源匱乏的村莊，立刻獲得正規的治療，動用財富和地位的特權，我卻沒有強大到足以背負與之帶來的責任和代價……對真正弱勢者而言，恕我的煩惱是傲慢且矯情。」

阿周那接納一切人事物，並要求自己變得更加完美，即便是微不足道的小事，也無法置之不理。

既是強奪者和排拒者，相反力向合於一體，擠壓亦拉扯，矛盾不息。他人施予的善意，皆有可能無意間導向人間的善惡是非，因果循環。

他勤勉，堅忍不懈，對自己一向激進到矯枉過正的地步，一向聰慧的他，不需經他人提醒，立刻意識並深刻地懺悔反省，他始終無法為此寬恕。過往的美好殊榮，現在呀，一切都同他疏遠。陽光也難以令其歡暢。心無所往，離相無念。一切皆不可得。

「人好了，就能照顧自己比較快，也有餘力付出所擇所愛。我剛認識你，可是我好像早已洞悉你的一切……抱歉了。很無趣。」迦爾納淡淡地說。

「我很無趣嗎？」深刻的交談一半突兀被一句話硬生生打斷，阿周那不解地蹙起眉頭。

「不是的，我很無趣。」迦爾納見到他的神情困惑反應驚覺自己又少說話，清幽地道出，「所以，打從心底敬佩你的詩，從字裡行間可以發現你鞭撻自我的修行……可是修行無非最苦，也無非最樂。」

迦爾納飲下關於他的詩歌之杯，甘飲而入。惟有苦樂的交際，無分苦樂的狀態下才能悟道。

「在輪迴中，你有可能是賤民，有可能是貴族，有可能出生病苦，有可能強壯健康。每個人有各自的宿業，盡自己所能，反之無能為力，注定的生死和價值，在我眼裡都是平等的……我恐怕不能明白你的悲傷。」迦爾納寂寥低語，意外說出無關慰藉與指責。春風不負長在，一年複始，萬象更新。彷彿他早已無意間窺見一切始末，直指生而為人的原罪，將之視為禮物，能夠結生因緣而神往。

「不，不是你認為的這樣。永遠不是。」阿周那搖頭，被迦爾納拯救才明白，並不是拒絕所有幫助才有用，他會令自己盡快康復，重回正軌。他輕柔的聲音在凝重荒暴迴響，不願意接受所謂的宿命安排，極為自苦、矛盾，可又堅守責任，渴望能付出回報，一旦回望自身的不完全就會陷入孤苦。

「是這樣嗎？我只知道，你擁有一顆，很美的心。」面對詩人內心恒久的缺失，迦爾納終究不能明白，價值觀形入歧異，一聲清淡的歎息足以抵禦，那究竟是恐懼抑或悲傷，是憤怒抑或驕傲？關於詩人執拗的慍怒，蓄意的自毀，拒絕慰藉的憂傷，纏繞而複雜的人性，然而他寫下的詩歌是如此高潔，無遠而弗屆，宛若回歸海洋的鯨魚，溫暖的羊水倘佯，無須再多熬分毫的擱淺之苦。

※

迦爾納多次阻止阿周那想要自己開車下山到村莊與醫生會合，醫生千里迢遙上山為他進行治療，並非平常會來的義診團隊。

阿周那被診斷出慣用手骨裂，淋一整晚的雨重感冒，全身多處挫傷細菌感染發燒，但吃了迦爾納特製的草藥已減緩退燒，感冒好很多了，否則拖延病情會更嚴重可能會引發肺炎，不需要開刀，現已用石膏固定，自然癒合，需要康復六周的時間，恰巧是一季的雨季漲潮迎來，漁民忙碌得捕魚不可開交。

接受治療後，阿周那禮貌聘請醫生去村莊為生病的村民健診，作為今次造成騷動的致歉。阿周那堅持付出一筆高昂的醫療費，一次付清。

工人們也來了，都是熟悉的臉孔紛紛向迦爾納打招呼，被大夥人誤會現今是阿周那的僕人的迦爾納，拜託他一起修補老舊的山莊，迦爾納一向有求必應。有多處修補的痕跡，沒人發現是阿周那自行簡易修補的，他是外行人沒有發現原來水管破裂了，難怪怎麼修補都不好，造就時常下雨漏水的真正原因。

悉多的祖父所建造的，作為養身度假的林居使用，但因為生活和交通不便，漸漸成為一座荒廢的山莊，直到漁村歡迎赫赫有名的阿周那詩人的移居，儘管他們根本看不懂詩，不知道詩是什麼東西，一心懇求阿周那能夠接下這份禮物，不願意收下租金。

醫生會特地從外地趕來這片窮鄉僻壤為他進行治療的背後原因。這才恍然大悟，原來阿周那不只是詩人，真實身分是剎帝利貴族，國王以下的各級官吏，掌握國家除神權之外一切權力。就能得知，為何村民要如此爭先恐後熱情厚待他。

阿周那從來沒有隱瞞的意思，迦爾納一向不注重俗世禮節，原始的價值是如何被秤斤買賣的，他最先關注的是他這個人和他寫的詩，僅此而已。也從不覺得阿周那動用特權使喚他，累經村民一連串的誤會，無意間造成迦爾納變成詩人對外唯一聯繫的管道，阿周那則完全沒發現到這一點。

「阿周那，生病就是要放鬆休息。」

阿周那目前的生活起居無法自理，連下床行動都有困難，他不再抗拒迦爾納留下來照顧他的提議，接受自己現在就是一個病人，病人應該要做什麼，就是要盡快康復和復健，重新回到生活的正軌。

迦爾納除了照往常送信，為阿周那留下煮飯洗衣打掃，簡單的家務，可在生活的細節上堅持自己來，阿周那非常固執，不願意凡事麻煩他人，他現在可以用左手吃飯了，膝蓋疼痛，緩慢地拖著拐杖去浴室解決生理需求，擦洗身體，擦不到背部再請迦爾納幫忙，殊不知迦爾納也非常固執，兩人時常僵持不下。

阿周那不明白何謂休息。他重新把稿紙拿出來，端正坐在書桌前，打上石膏微微裸露出的腕骨虛軟無力，他不會對此退讓罷休，更不會成為怠慢的藉口，他咬牙開始執意用沒受傷的左手寫詩，因為非慣用手沒辦法像以前一樣下筆流暢，他垂下肩膀，抓不住的靈感很快就可惜流逝了。

迦爾納端一盤切好的水梨，寢室人去樓空，花了一秒鐘就想到詩人可能會去哪裡，他敲敲書房的木門，沒有得到回應，他輕輕地掩開門縫望入，他猜對了，第一次看見詩人寫詩的背影，他專注地投入詩歌的世界，以致於沒有聽見他細微的呼喊，綿綿陰雨，呼吸的間隔，迦爾納心存敬畏，靜默、徒勞與熱望相伴。

「阿周那，我想為你代筆。並非是你請求我，正是因為我們是敵人，我不希望能在不對等的情況之下戰勝你，請你接受我的挑戰。」迦爾納冷冷地打斷了阿周那的思緒，說出他的提議，要領他打破困境。

阿周那回頭，惶恐也，忐忑也；不曾這刻般懼怕他的吸引，從未有人如此接近他的詩，而他肉身如詩。他放下詩稿，不以為然地發出嗤笑，既然是挑戰，那就沒有理由拒絕，「哦，你能跟上我的速度嗎？」

「我不知道，這是我第一次代筆，我會努力地追上你的腳步……和你一起完成詩歌。」

用詩句、榮耀、歌曲，詩人是孤獨靈魂呼喊的揉合體，一種超越人所承受感知的程度丈量。詩的語言沒有純粹的語意，對他已是精神上的繩索，盤據纏繞。

阿周那吟詩時的眉目神采飛揚，高雅知性的談吐，降扶其心，經由口述，迦爾納必須跟上他極快的靈感思緒寫下，之後阿周那再整理刪減修改詩句，兩人之間的詩歌競爭悄悄地答舞了！

一開始筆力跟不上口述速度，也發現他的字跡無法襯托出屬於阿周那的詩歌之美，還借紙和筆特地回到小酒館熬夜惡補練筆，隔天出現黑眼圈。

迦爾納的手指修長而潔白，指尖圓潤，他能識字但生疏不擅長書寫，他會嚴謹地一字一字寫下來，手痠了也不停下休息，側耳傾聽詩人近在身旁，他的容顏如蓮花的開落，輕顫、柔情似水的聲音，字字妙語如珠，綻放生花，他構思時偶有停頓的幽靜如斯。

就在此時，一朵花睡去了。無從離去困境。

迦爾納仔細地記得口述，反覆背誦代筆的詩句，偶爾迦爾納寫一首詩句就會停下，冷不防打斷阿周那的口述，以最虔誠認真的神情說出最無俚頭、啼笑皆非的感想或問為什麼你要這樣寫，我不懂比喻，這是什麼意思，這首詩跟上一首詩可以加進『大象溜滑梯』的意象嗎，他純粹的感想以光速突破詩境的維度空間，並提出本人無自覺的不適宜的建議，不放棄追問和執著大象溜滑梯。

大象溜滑梯。那是什麼東西？阿周那悚然，居然有一種存在超越了比喻的象徵意義，沒有任何詞彙可以取代或形容它。迦爾納成功斷絕了阿周那完美詩境的想像力，他臉色鐵青，不可抗力地快昏倒過去了，既感到惱怒又好笑，忍著笑意肚子好疼，不知情的迦爾納趕緊攙扶他，叮嚀他該休息了，唔，原來詩人也有截稿日嗎？

「我不是歸人，是個過客。這是什麼意思？」迦爾納突然停筆，念誦出詩句，阿周那轉瞬哀傷，如刺在喉。

「這不是測驗，也不是填字遊戲，無須逐字逐句詢問我，你要自行領會才可以進步。」阿周那一笑置之，巧妙地避開了問題。

「大師，你會填字遊戲嗎？」詩人成功地讓迦爾納眼睛一亮，轉移焦點。

「我會寫詩，當然會填字遊戲……作為發明題目的那一方。」詩人鼻子輕哼，完美自信，神秘兮兮地留下餘韻。他用非慣手以潦草的筆跡，畫出一個圖形和空格，填寫幾個詞，紙頁橫躺紛飛，一支筆與此交錯起舞，在文字與空格之間散發光亮。

組成詩人的心象世界臨來一個灩瀲的震幅搖撼。填字遊戲的魔力讓迦爾納興奮地不顧他的傷勢，把他用力地擁入懷中大聲呼喊。是身如焰啊！

就在此時，一朵花綻放了。慧可就地坐化──

你又無意地問我為何以用詩

我說是荒原

曾經

屍體中唯有嬰兒

誕生詩歌

烽火連綿，放聲痛嚎

最該英勇無畏之時

烈日蜃樓惡意環伺

馬死奮力獨行於大漠

前無開路亦不復歸途

無馬的筆徒行囊裡藏長劍斗膽挑破──

分明那盞筆猶熾烈的炬火

刹那間燒亮了漫天的星辰

你若在紙面目擊一個相對法性的句點

猶似大悲肉身巧朽逝

枯木逢春譜

同你答舞下一句新始

*

「因愛生憂，因愛生怖，若離於愛，何憂何怖？」《大般涅槃經》

《摩訶婆羅多》晚年的阿周那與般度兄弟、黑公主、一隻狗赴往雪山棄世，阿周那在雪峰中途倒下，天授的英雄陷入永恆的沉睡，千百年不朽的印度神話就此終結。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

繁花綻放，降臨在混沌初開的天地，高歌穿梭歲月斑駁的芳香，一隻孤獨脫逸的蝶從阿周那的淚盈裡破瞳飛出，熾熱如昔，無止無境的追尋，掠來些他鄉的歎息。

捂住耳朵的籠中少年。

這是屬於阿周那的夢。

一支普通的玫瑰在阿周那手中枯萎，經壯烈雲煙，玫瑰也，火跳舞者也，吞噬天地之精華非非也，焦黑殆盡的掌上是一枚頑如石存言焉也。

沒有消逝的號聲，快馬的鐵蹄，前進的車輪下，生命的重與輕，在無限的想像中輾碎，任憑血晶沙從他的手中消逝。

自古印度土邦林立，阿周那誕生在俱盧王國裡最富盛的天帝城，鑲珍珠的冠冕是如何光彩奪目，是如何建立在死亡的奉獻經受強奪掠取、橫徵暴斂剝削人民的血與汗，明亮如凝聚的血硃，名為貢蒂的母親嫁給王爵貴族，使阿周那從小衣食無憂，他優秀、乖巧又聽話，友愛善待每一個人，每一天勤勉求學上進，有一顆溫柔善感的心，喜愛觀察花葉尖端的拂塵，深怕微小的舉動就會驚動在睡夢中的蝶。他觀乎自然，草木皆有靈性，卻總有物及人，桃花流水杳然去。

也許這麼說並不恰當，現今流亡的他曾擁有過天真的幸福。是建立在不知人間疾苦的滋味，飲入唇的奶蜜，飽食撐肚，往後卻令他久久難以咽下，就連童年的成長都能成為自懺的痕跡。

阿周那能文能武，在射箭場上是無人抵禦的最優秀的弓箭手，他一心追求射箭的百發百中，阿周那享有左手開弓者的盛名，即非慣用手射箭也能做到伶俐自如，絕不失誤，抵達出神入化的境界，卻忽視了擊落的目標具有何等殘酷的意義，想要成為一名驍勇善戰的戰士，他的理想也是所有男孩的憧憬。

有人放下新娘的彩轎，落下讚頌的甘霖，舉辦盛會，席地而坐，吹響妙笛，無數的母親，少女，新娘們紛紛說笑，她們穿著紗麗舞蹈的姿態各各像月中人一樣清秀，阿周那找出空隙坐下來，他揚起一個溫和歡愉的微笑與曉月一致的清渾交融。

相望著佳人們的舞蹈，如同新嫩的娑羅樹和馳蕩沐浴的春風，他低吟詩行，謹慎斟酌詞彙歌唱，坐在觀眾席以詩歌吟唱伴奏的阿周那儼然成為舞宴中心的主角。

一開始，他是抱著好玩心態寫了詩歌，為曲子即興作詞歌唱在盛宴上取悅歡喜，樂曲起落，每個人對他的笑容和讚美是如此真實，金燦欲滴，沉醉虛幻的麗人行，往返的節慶奔流不息。

細細端詳世界的美，無遠弗屆，詫異宇宙奧秘，想要用筆記錄下來，探索其範疇，抒發內心的感受，美麗的少年漆黑的眼波流轉，他的詩脫俗清麗雅致，詩情鋒芒傳遍萬國千里，阿周那的人生一帆風順，前途可謂光明無量，意氣風發。天授英雄賦就於此。

國王傳喚了阿周那，要阿周那以剎帝利貴族身分出巡戰場，他身穿耀眼的綴金緞帶綢袍，擂響的鼓，卻非上前線作戰，要他寫鼓舞士氣的讚歌，阿周那完美地寫下了，華美的勝旗迎風招展，為勝利的頌歌響徹雲霄，振臂高呼，然而喪鐘究竟為誰耳鳴。

阿周那看見了，屠殺暴亂的痕跡，死於戰火，病疫，飢荒，數百萬計，阿周那的歸來一路悲嘆，他痛哭咆哮，深刻烙下死亡的陰影，深淵裡一閃即逝的夢魘。

一場戰爭，時間同詩境的縱橫線交織錯行，毀滅掏空了天地萬物對阿周那的贈禮。

生命的重與輕是玫瑰的重與輕。他在白紙上詩寫的不過是歲月靜好的假象，善良不復存在，他走出浮華的生活，斷金碎玉，數次冒著生命危險潛入邊陲，遊走戰場的前線，以他的獨見寫下生死瞬逝的哀愁，邪惡集聚的淵藪。

月光灑落他一身劇烈的痛暈，夜風割滯，阿周那顫抖地抱頭跪下來，來者何人，來者何人皆可，大可撕碎他的肉身拽棄如來藏為生死依，非一非異，若無識藏名，如來藏者無生滅，兩個神魂思維不容一具肉身，如影隨形且不可分離，真正的完美。

阿周那以『黑』喚名，惟有黑能令他心安理得沉溺在罪惡中無法自拔，並發現自己竟然是卑鄙無恥以他人的悲劇化為自身養分書寫，他變得更是憤慨難平，為高潔的理想所不容，走火入魔投入寫作，無邊的煉獄，無邊的幸福，開始自問自答，『黑』笑問阿周那是以何種卑鄙者和高尚者姿態去看待人間的曙光。貧窮、罪惡、神像、革命──阿周那無法回答。他再次提起筆，時間的玫瑰啊！願世界上不再有戰爭、貧窮、疾病和仇恨，藉由他人的犧牲換取的幸福。

阿周那抱著祝福降生人世，開始面對人生，萬物靜寂的大地，詩歌和雨水，歷經幻滅，放棄了屬於自己的幸福，他本該就沒有資格擁有。

阿周那從前是享受榮華富貴的天授之子，如今卻作法極端，提筆自費登報打擊貴族官僚的迂腐可恥，司法的不可信賴，甚至揭發了親戚的貪汙同樣連帶影響家族的聲望至跌落谷底，他嚴厲譴責社會的不公不義，批評掌權者的暴虐，他從前是最優秀的弓箭手聞名，現在卻以正法之名質疑戰爭的必要性，他目睹貧窮的孩童綁上炸藥被點燃引信，曾視而不見最黑暗、貧窮、毒品氾濫的地區。

最初無非是夢想皇城的和平繁榮，而今，美夢逐漸疏淡，露出幾分悔意。戰爭在文明覆上的陰影，倘若戰爭並非是守護國家的榮光，只是一昧的掠奪、破壞、侵犯他人的領土和美好的事物。人們積累世代的互相殘殺，每個人都明白的世俗道理，卻無能為力阻止，更多是沉淪和謬誤，無分善惡，紛紛葬送在時代的洪流。

母親不再對他笑，他不再是優秀的戰士，也不再是歌頌榮光的詩人，只是一個激烈的揭發者，抗議者，批評家，卻意外性奠定了他在世界詩壇的地位。至今戰火頻繁，他數次被抓捕，被限制自由，主動斷絕家族關係，他以足跡抄寫足跡，他以詩歌呼喚智慧、和平與愛，持續為世界的不公不義發聲，得到了詩歌英雄的美名。

阿周那向母親告別。莫二十歲的青年的誓言難兌現，可是無與倫比的美麗。既已隨緣散，思念月同明，永不相見了。

阿周那逃離虛幻的殿堂，被皇城放逐，斷絕家族聯繫，詩人流徒多年，在世界各地發表詩歌，以詩歌揭露祖國長年的戰亂、皇權上位者的鬥爭腐敗、同族殘殺、階級壓迫歧視等社會弊病。

有很多邦國為他提供政治庇護，他也不得不向謀生妥協，寫談情說愛、賺人熱淚的情詩賺取稿費和版權，出版大眾取向的詩集，出席研討會，參賽奪得各項大獎對他猶如採集花粉般的蝴蝶瞬息即逝。

阿周那一向擅長讓人喜愛，讓人咬牙憎惡，絕不讓任何人失望，惟有如此……他成為一個人民愛戴，全世界的女人著迷的詩人。從四面八方奔來了各式各樣的愛慕者寄信給他。

到後來，他發現自己被其他國家高層接受只是受到政治角力，利益的權謀，倘若是惡，他絕不屈從，卻心生迷惘地離開了，徒勞地追逐落下的詩，以血與淚編織，周而復始的歷史。

去愛和歌唱，他分享世界的勝利與失敗，善與惡，也品嚐到了麵包和血的滋味，縱然在飯桌上，再次和陌生人談起故土時，愚蠢的戰爭，傳遞和平的思想。他找不到歸家的道路，百般受到壓迫。

他對養育自己的土地的疏離，憎惡、憂傷，那個曾經稱為故鄉的地方，使他的身心多次解離，無所依附。無數次遭到派來的刺客暗殺，如果也把這視為苦修的話，他並不介意名利的流失，不懼死亡的要脅，戰士的榮譽早已被他不願意同族殘殺怯戰捨棄，流亡多年後的他，最終接受母親當年出家前的建言，來到母親的故鄉。寫給母親無數的信，一封都沒有寄出，他的覺悟還不夠，便把信通通燒掉了。

他並不了解母親隱藏的過去，來到母親的故鄉，是一個寂靜無爭的小漁村，永恆未盡的雨季，他活下來了，飽經屈辱、苟且偷生、一事無成。他棲息在一幢藤蔓葉蔭的老屋，非必要絕不踏出屋門，逐日靈感泉源枯寂，他安靜地像是一株枯萎的植物。

他努力整潔的房子，仍不受控地逐日棄亂，一張張的紙頁散落棄置，堆疊礁岩與海，床是孤島，日復一日，數著牆角的蛛網，晚香玉的清香，和外界斷絕聯繫。他更是強迫身心不適加強周遭環境清潔，穩固生活秩序。

只有必要性採買生活用品，倒垃圾，他才會一周開車下山到漁村，再順便到郵局取信，初期移居此地時都是如此，但是積累成山的信件、工作邀約和禮物太多他無法消化處理，他才開始招募郵差的業務，招募一個月都沒有穩定聘員，他向郵局提出過濾貨物的要求，如非必要性的貨物，他只收文字類物品，他不想往後受到莫虛有的賄賂控訴，他曾收過黃金和珠寶毫不猶豫地退件。

拿信的一瞬間，許多往事紛至遝來，阿周那的理想抱負無法實踐，詩的誕生，成證荒謬現實的無盡回聲。是阿周那流亡命運的罪證。

他閉門不出戶，一整天乾坐在書桌前，也無法體會到新住處的清幽，只有生活的不方便，他不願意再與人盤算周旋打交道，疲於滿足他人的期望，希冀永恆的孤獨。一張空白的紙推動提筆寫詩的壓力，什麼都寫不出來，渴望談論著不被理解的情懷，以及想持續闡述著弱勢的公眾議題，是誤謬而堅韌存在的詩作，但是，人們更喜愛他沒血沒淚、鐵了心寫出來的情詩。

今天又是一夜無眠、毫無變化的姿態迎接黎明。阿周那撐著沉重的眼皮，忍受著疲憊，依然克制地把核桃木書桌上的紙和筆收拾整齊，周圍地板上到處是不滿意而丟棄的詩稿，來不及清理。

突然的，外面傳來了銀鈴般的清脆聲響。

阿周那嚇一跳，睡意全醒了，下意識地拿起防身小刀，如果是強盜或刺客，他也有自信教訓他們，忍不住走到窗前，謹慎地掀開窗簾一角。

他看見一個潔白清麗之人，一個年輕的郵差牽著一輛桃色單車，潮濕泥土的一陣新雨，一點一滴的柔軟地滲入林木的根鬚，他濯去長途跋涉沾在足踝的塵土，四肢如同太陽般的閃閃發光。

他的笑容卻有一點呆，郵差帽戴歪了，躍躍欲試地撥弄著鈴鐺，扛著一袋厚重的信。恐怕是積累好一陣子的信了，第一天送信就是如此沉重的業務。

日暮薄明中模糊，只是一個平凡無奇的畫面，一個素昧平生的，不過又是一個應徵後尚未打退堂鼓的郵差，竟然是如此地……給了阿周那帶來前所未有的希望，黑暗帶來光明，有了繼續寫下去的動力。

萬物頹敗毀壞的日子即將結束吧，阿周那迅速地梳頭髮更衣，照著鏡子確認自己整裝無暇，他掩著臉一度不明白自己在做什麼，也許太過浮誇了，出於禮貌性，他從衣櫃裡取出一塊繡著一朵睡蓮的手帕作為第一次送信的謝禮，調整好姿態，完美自信，輕巧地踏出步伐開門迎接了。

※

阿周那開門，無言地望著郵差和其身後的意外訪客。

一頭幼小的赤麂悄悄地跟在迦爾納的身後，緊張不安地探出頭。

「迦爾納，這是怎麼回事？」阿周那難掩驚訝地問，和他一起穿越幽林小徑的赤麂睜著一雙楚楚可憐的眼珠望著人類。

「早安。我今天來給你送信。」迦爾納莞爾，赤麂好奇地走過來，嗅聞，牠蹭一蹭阿周那的褲管，視力極好的迦爾納立刻捕捉到他嘴角浮起的笑，但在他抬起眼與他對視的一瞬間立刻消散。只有一張非常慍怒和受挫的表情，而且通常只針對迦爾納。

「……我知道。我是在問你，為什麼會有一隻迷路的赤麂？」阿周那仍然打著石膏，身體復原狀快良好，膝蓋的嚴重摔傷好了，他復健走路。

「是牠先發現了我，我也看見了牠，就是一場無可化解的緣分了。」迦爾納的回答跟沒有回答一樣，在送信的途中，迦爾納在森林中巧遇赤麂，通常赤麂是容易受到驚嚇的生物，有天生心臟病的殘缺，卻不害怕迦爾納，他放慢了速度，赤麂就這麼一路好奇跟著他一起到阿周那的山莊。

詩人的獨居擺設像一個苦行的修士，住在山莊可沒有外人以為的享福，今天忙著對付突如其來的昆蟲滿天飛舞，彷彿昆蟲感知災難般進行大逃離，迦爾納送給他親手做的薰草藥讓蚊蟲不近身。

大量珍藏書籍堆疊整齊，各種印花信箋，潔白的紙交雜羊皮，鍍銀裁信刀，密封蠟珠工具，很多的鉛筆和墨水，還有一張向窗偌大的核桃木書桌。他叮囑自己每天寫一首詩，劇本，寫文學評鑑或其他文字的業務委託。

阿周那眉頭緊鎖，擔憂赤麂失散的家人，應該要馬上帶牠回森林去找父母，但看牠一臉好奇，也許是碰上迦爾納的關係，他的腦子也開始變得奇怪了，竟然開門邀請赤麂和迦爾納一起進屋，赤麂小巧的蹄子走進阿周那的屋子裡。

「迦爾納，歡迎你，這是我第一次邀請你吧？雖然你總是不請自來……今天不用幫我做事了。」阿周那有些彆扭地邀請，今天要把迦爾納和赤麂視為重要的貴賓相待回禮。

「我今天想幫你洗頭呢。」迦爾納擅自主張說，他微笑地望一望窗外，「坐在庭園外洗頭很不錯吧。」

「不要，萬一被人看見了怎麼辦。」阿周那立刻拒絕，果然稍微沒有警戒，迦爾納又會攻其不備，會被牽著鼻子走，導向失控，一時忘記根本沒什麼人會來這裡，除了迦爾納。

牠迎面走來，舉止溫柔，像淑女一樣害羞地輕輕搖晃著裙襬，低頭喝著阿周那為牠倒的一碗奶，迦爾納第一次被詩人正式邀請進屋，形式有所不同，在那之前，都是他沒有經過詩人的許可擅自進屋，不免緊張地正襟危坐，卻是坐在赤麂身旁，阿周那見狀後忍不住嘆氣，他拍拍迦爾納的小腿，為他鋪了一塊涼爽的葦席，一起坐下來，觀賞著美麗溫馴的赤麂，赤麂湊近嗅聞打石膏的手臂，他單手輕捧如此完美的造物，搔著下巴，溫熱柔軟皮毛的身軀，他以虔誠寧靜的表情嘴裡念念有詞，感謝神，感謝自然的祝福。嗯，雖然是迦爾納莫名其妙帶過來的。

迦爾納臉上寫著滿溢的喜悅，安靜地看完阿周那完整的祈禱儀式。過於單純且熱切的注視，阿周那回過神才有些不好意思說我也有祈禱你的事。祈禱我什麼。迦爾納眨一眨瞬間變得明亮的眸。

「……不要一腳踩進水漥裡。」阿周那舒展眉頭，有些幸災樂禍地低語。

「謝謝你，我的鞋子常常濕掉。」迦爾納真誠地感謝。

「阿周那，幫赤麂取名字，讓牠住在這裡吧。」迦爾納一臉期待地說。

「不行，牠不是我的寵物，牠年紀小應該有自己的家人，就該回到家人的身邊去。」阿周那無情地拒絕，打回了現實。

「嗯，我晚一點就送牠回家吧。你一個人很無聊，會胡思亂想吧。我就作為你的敵人留下來陪你吧。」迦爾納這番話，怎麼聽來有一點天生強者的自信？就算他沒那個意思，阿周那有些不甘心，赤麂扭動，猛然一頭撞上迦爾納，迦爾納吃痛得叫一聲，毫不遲疑，他的笑顏在幾簇黏在赤麂身上的濕潤花瓣上顯露了出來。

「不，我一點都不感到無聊。」阿周那怒目反駁，不禁後悔答應了把迦爾納視為勁敵的請求，阿周那不是沒有和其他高手交流過，說好聽的是和宿敵一起交流詩情，切磋技藝，根本就是和迦爾納一起墜入奇怪的次元宇宙，和他在一起，連一向信手拈來的詩也變得很奇怪了，因為迦爾納就像是詩的……癌細胞一樣。阿周那不得不給予他如此慘絕人寰的評價。

冷不防下起了一場雨，雨勢凶猛，他們不免在此駐留憩息，阿周那向窗外倒空了花籃，花瓣連同雨露相融入泥，青草溼答答的，綠茵草坡上散發幽幽的螢光。

迦爾納現今停留在認識詩的階段，語彙，在迦爾納身上毫無道理，反其創造嶄新的意義──他們一起完成一本詩集。

阿周那會借給他很多書籍回去，迦爾納非常珍惜每一次讀書的機會。阿周那要他拆信大聲唸出那些熱情的情詩，他白淨的臉頰有著相當明顯的紅暈，有些笨拙的顫音，從不太會說話到完全不會說話了。

「阿周那，謝謝你的招待，我們該回去了，漁夫們還在等著我下山幫忙。我為你送信，希望總有一天能替你送出寫給重要之人的信……你是如此的幸福。」

阿周那一時無話可說。憶起思念已久的母親，不知她是否安好？

迦爾納無欲無求，用著清澈的聲線，低下頭瞇一瞇眼，認真地對著赤麂說，我們回去吧。一人一鹿像是心有靈犀一般，不懼大雨，就這麼起身，一前一後離開詩人的山莊，他清亮純粹的步履如是走進永恆的遊思洗滌世界的塵土，把腐朽之物掃蕩殆盡，而赤麂輕輕地咬下老菩提樹的枯葉。

阿周那立足在門縫後，就連大雨滂沱都無法攔阻迦爾納的離去，他才發現一直都是迦爾納對兩人的關係做出進退而非他自己，他從門縫裡目送路上迦爾納遠去的背影，他把一張張信紙撕了。

雨季來臨至雨季終結，漫無邊境，迦爾納經常會和赤麂一起送信，就算迦爾納有時候沒有送信，年幼的赤麂偶爾也會獨自跑來阿周那的山莊附近巡視，阿周那都會開門讓這個容易好奇害羞的小女孩進來，到廚房磨碎了玉米招待牠，摸摸牠的臉頰，望進眼瞳深處，關於牠未能理解的語言想必是棲息了詩歌。牠是女孩，無法長出一對美麗的細角，但頭部有一束柔軟的鬃毛，不但日出悄悄現身，鄰近日落時也會徘徊在山莊的遮蔭處，甚至帶著牠的家人一起，阿周那看著牠們一家三口在庭園的老菩提樹下憩息。

阿周那想起一首古老的詩歌不禁輕唱起來，我的良人哪，求你快來，如羚羊或小鹿在香草山上。*1

-

*1雅歌 8:14

*天帝城

持國把般度五子召回象城，把一塊領地分割給般度五子，那是荒廢的古都甘味城，般度族把廢城修整一新，蓋起了宮廷和堡壘，改名為天帝城。  
天帝城越來越富庶，越來越美麗，成了全世界讚美的城市。般度族一家住在那裏，幸福地統治了三十六年，他們從未違背正法。

*《密嚴經》「佛說如來藏，以為阿賴耶」，又說阿賴耶是佛性，是我，當然也是如來藏了。  
阿賴耶識是著重在不清淨的，雜染的，虛妄的，生滅的，有漏種子的，一切不清淨的法體，均歸諸阿賴耶識中，阿賴耶識成為「過失聚」，為一切煩惱、業苦──三雜染種的聚合處。阿賴耶識是以虛妄分別為自性的。

黑授關係很難寫，試圖用佛的角度詮釋為阿周那與黑的人格關係，本不相容卻不可分離的兩個神識，豐滿了阿周那深刻複雜的人性。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

萬里漂泊，春風又是幾時盡散，不足為外人道，若非群山貪歡以蝶光相殃，是什麼使詩人藏起了腹稿呢？他拆下石膏的手臂，肌肉虛弱無力，拾起拆信刀，將那象徵皇室的火漆蠟封章，一刀斬斷，墨紅如血握指，閱聞完信。

書桌堆放散開的詩稿，閉上雙眼，融雪的幻象，帶著焚燒的氣味，狂風呼嘯，悲從中來，在在映入眼中，令他的詩境與世界苦相結合，再也分不清楚。

他不吃不喝，奮筆疾書，續寫著一座王國被大火焚燒殆盡的殘章。

「你的詩必將永垂不朽，會被用以作惡，可所有人都會去愛你。」

「所謂理想是詩人的噩夢，明知世界遍地荒蕪，卻仍想去愛著它的人，才會深陷在樂園中。」

待書房的聲音沉默，良久後，阿周那重新拾起筆，目視黑暗，橫刀直入，「那試問，不去愛這個世界，能做什麼？」

「去改變它。」那個聲音笑了，風氣凌人，斬削刻割，阿周那的心便流血了，「或毀滅它，簡單地。別擔心，大家都會愛著你，一如既往。」

阿周那寫完最後的段落，刀鋒過去，廢墟中唯一完整的鐘樓開始崩塌，而那個聲音似乎不再給予詰答，遠山的積雪融化，所有的景物逐漸消彌無形，非要滾入大江渾融，阿周那知曉自己是時候離開了。

害怕夢見，戰場的廝殺殆盡，關於生命的凋零，墓誌銘的亡者之名如玫瑰般被慎重捕捉，將他投入無邊無際的海水與天空。

曾幾何時，阿周那想擁抱的，是那所不能遺忘之物，時間的玫瑰。

他沉浸在浴缸裡，深思詩寫，竭盡地清潔身體，似睡非睡，度過幾乎一夜無眠，溫水漸涼，接續是夢，然後無以名狀的痛苦自胸口蔓延，一股陌生的疼，空虛而沉重，一切維繫生命的事物不斷從胸口流失。

再度憶起失控的雨夜，攀上慾望的高崖，炙熱無聲，思緒失去了清晰與連貫性，屈辱和快感接踵而來──你的純然而光潔，你的一切自成一體，你在我的肉體刻上了詩。浸泡浴缸裡，剝裂的光，未知的渴望如同激流令身體灼燙，它會發展到何種地步，湍流起伏，他終於忍不住觸碰自己，久違的釋放，緩解了那無以名狀的痛。

山莊外傳來安寧的銀鈴聲，他的到來，象徵著黎明，新的一天開始，阿周那從沉眠中醒來，他沒有像以往出去迎接，一反常態地重新躺回去。

靜待一段時間後，果真聽見腳步聲，對方輕巧地開門進來，穿著一套乾淨的郵差制服。

「……早安，阿周那。」迦爾納微微眐了藍眼，一瞬間被衝擊的一幕鉗住無法動彈。神情卻相反的愈顯冰冷寡淡，喉嚨灼燒，擠出一聲低沉的早安。

長年使役弓箭，積累寬闊而圓實的肩膀，雙手放在浴缸邊緣，凹凸有致的腹肌，修長的大腿分開地跨在浴缸邊緣，溫涼的水面晃動，紊亂的呼吸，隱密又黑亮的部位在袒露的姿勢之下一覽無遺。

迦爾納欣然接受內心一刻的怦然，意識自己的行動之前，已朝向浴缸單膝跪地，捲起衣袖，袖裡輕雲生，以白皙的手抬起對方的足踝，任由那濕潤的腳趾輕巧地伸探向自己眼前。

迦爾納閉上眼，那是一圈艷紅的眼輪，把溫熱的臉頰貼上足踝，口中的熱氣噗上足踝內側的皮膚，虔誠地、熾烈的、彷彿承載著世世輪迴的永恆重量覆上唇吻。散發著濃郁的沐浴香甜味。

「賴床就算了，為什麼要睡在浴缸裡？會著涼的。」迦爾納的眉眼呈一線流水凝鍊，用著單調的、紋絲不亂的口氣關切。第一次看見有人泡澡相當驚奇。

阿周那難以抑制地快要溢出一聲低沉的呻吟，他忍下來，同時訝異迦爾納似乎永遠不會墮落。彷彿他們完成了一場寂靜交合的神聖儀式，緊緊連結。

「早安，迦爾納。聽到你的聲音才醒來……不小心睡著了。」阿周那濕透的黑睫漾放，一貫的微笑的眼睛，溫和莊美，膽大又敏感，聲音卻不挾帶一絲笑意，對他說從前有泡澡沉思的習慣，搬來山莊後就很少這麼做了，現在終於可以拆下石膏了，他會一步步修正到最好的狀態，也必須這麼做，回過神來就一整晚過去了。

村莊的儲水池用光了，又斷水了，供水船每月來一次，水不夠用了，政府單位說遲早會給村莊安裝自來水管線，過了許多年，終究無聲無息，只有永無止盡的淹水待遇，引起村民的反抗。

山莊的水是特地花一大筆錢運送一座水塔，要定期檢修儲水，從前視為理所當然的生活習慣，沒想到在另外的世界卻形同豪華奢侈，他現在也會準備好幾個水桶放在庭園接雨水，徹底體會和反思老百姓的缺水之苦。

「恭喜你。原來詩人都會泡在浴缸裡冥想？很有你的風格。我學習到了，如果吉娜可家不缺水的話我下次也想試試看。」迦爾納臉上從迷茫閃過一絲了然，謙虛地回應，除此之外什麼都沒有，仍然是那個熟悉又一無所知的迦爾納，金晨的陽光照亮他一身，如此契合，輝煌的耀目，阿周那目眩神迷，一顆心繃緊又疼痛。

「你流一身汗，都進來了，要不要順道沖澡？」阿周那在浴缸裡站起身，大理石般棱角銳利的肌腱，均勻包覆著這具如受天神崇拜的胴體，朦朧的蒸氣閃爍水媚伊人，稍頓，與生俱來的驕傲隨之甦醒，挾帶強烈的羞愧、自我厭惡，卻不輕易被摧毀。

迦爾納以堅若的神情，定定地相望阿周那此刻的情熱動搖，這是與阿周那絕非自我反映的遼遠的光輝，如此令他渴望、恐懼，想要把迦爾納擁入懷裡又狠狠地推開的自相矛盾，捨此別無他物，透明澄碧的水珠像無數條細小的河流，順著他們的肌膚流淌，並無肢體接觸，頓證菩提的蓮池也不至於泛起一絲漣漪。

「……不了，我在門外等你。」迦爾納的呼吸瞬間吸緊，幾乎聽不清的沉靜語聲，清冷的目光幾乎沒有降落在他身上，轉身離去。

水氣使阿周那原本蓬鬆的黑髮變得服貼，他用手掌根部擦亮霧濛濛的鏡面，直視鏡中的倒影，他不能控制、懊悔方才的衝動行為，胃底滾起一陣燒灼，把鏡中那個獰笑的倒影抹除，重新主宰自己的黑暗，他擦乾頭髮，從衣櫃裡抽出一件高領貼身外衣，刺繡繁複華麗，使他莊嚴，近乎道德的苛求，不忘隨手披肩，輕薄的質料，鳶尾花色輕飄飄地落下，維持著風趣的平衡，才踏出了浴室。

迦爾納退居在山莊門口等待他，一如往常，卸下石膏的阿周那仍綁著三角布巾，抽出手，緩慢而施力向迦爾納收取信件，信從觸痛的交手中滑落了。

「恭喜你康復了，現在是雨季，你一個人住在山上要注意安全。」迦爾納關心，逕自彎下腰，替他撿起信，拍掉了灰塵，他的微笑一掃阿周那神情的陰霾，阿周那的手腕骨裂打石膏將近六周，拆卸後，連同手指呈現僵硬、肌肉無力的後遺症，對擅長的射箭和寫詩的詩人而言，將是艱困而漫長的復健。

「經過上次教訓，我會更謹慎的防災，謝謝你的關心。」阿周那酌起一個笑容，釁然地說，「一點皮肉傷沒有什麼，要不要和我比試射箭？現在是你唯一贏過我的機會哦？」

「我會使用非慣用手回應你的挑戰。」迦爾納千肯百肯，唯有與阿周那爭鋒到你死我活的一刻，恐怕才能化解心中燃起的未知火焰，連他自己都不明白，堅持兩人要以公平競爭為前提，突然握住阿周那的手掌，像是要仔細檢視一般。

阿周那迎來他炙熱的目光，不自在地縮回了手，拆下石膏的前臂，有著明顯過度清潔而紅腫脫皮的痕跡。

「我有重要的事告訴你，找不到機會，現在讓我說出來吧。」迦爾納看在眼底，冷冽又沉穩的神色，出其不意低語。

「是什麼呢？」阿周那點頭，保持著一貫的高傲和矜雅，允許對方開口。

「村民說我是一個賤民，不能向你搭話的，他們所言正確，我不應打斷你沉浸在詩意中思考的神情，那是比什麼都美麗和高貴的身姿，究竟是什麼造就完美無瑕的你，使我想要深其探究。」

迦爾納微笑拾起他虛弱的手掌，這一次是覆在那嶙峋的胸骨上，縱使荒蕪，傳來心跳的聲音。阿周那不經控制地被對方引導，穿過手臂與側腰的空隙，那動作輕緩，寬容，一點點向外擴散，無處可躲，再緊扣以絲絲金黃的鋒芒入懷。

迦爾納鏗鏘有力朗誦，詩句在他狹小的腦袋開闢出一條路，讀到詩人所寫的每一句為之顫抖的句子，呼聲讚美：「我渴求你的詩，渴求你的視線、箭術與你有關的一切。這就是所謂的超級粉絲吧？我喜歡超級這個詞語，充滿了詩意。」

迦爾納也許是誤會了什麼。也許誤會了整個世界也說不定。

阿周那瞬間呼吸一窒，為之震撼，被擲入在蒼藍色的焰火中，將他摧毀。迦爾納的名字猶如玫瑰的墜落。是如何彼此陌生卻如命定歸屬，相隔一襲命運，宛然不凋。

如果是迦爾納的話，他不惜追尋詩人流失了生命激情的詩心，將他的愛慾怒生，是如春雨後翻泥的擺渡，幾株輕盈露化的芽，破土而出，詩人是不可能拒絕這種純粹之美的，滿懷複雜地撫觸郵差的背脊。阿周那閉上眼睛。緩緩的握拳，顫抖的脈搏俯向他，鬆開，發出一聲嘆息。

「羅摩先生知道我想要當詩人的新志向，便拜託我寫一首和悉多永浴愛河的求婚情詩。」迦爾納兀自抓住他的肩膀向後拉開距離，藍眼閃爍熱情。

從郵件包拿出一串新鮮嫩黃的香蕉，迦爾納一定會全力以赴回應請求，在異國城邦出生的商人羅摩，千里迢遙拜訪慰問漁村，送給迦爾納的一整箱香蕉伴手禮，吉娜可拒絕了，她已經罹患了香蕉恐懼症。

迦爾納分了好多串送給阿周那，阿周那接住香蕉，哭笑不得。又話鋒一轉。

「你以前說的，邊走邊思考就能寫出詩歌，對吧？我想要帶你去一個地方，讓你見證我的成果，願意和我一起來嗎？」迦爾納的眼神若有所思，飄來飄去，謹慎斟酌著詞句的邀請。

震耳欲聾，阿周那當下完全聽不懂迦爾納說什麼，迦爾納為什麼總是能衝出他的思考邏輯範圍，無法理解，他究竟在說什麼？才不是這麼回事！

使他失禮地流露出幾分錯愕的神情，他聳聳肩，強迫自己鎮定下來，回想起當時的情景──他的婉拒，不願意直面傷害他的無心之舉，沒想到造就更多的誤會，他會負起責任，陪同他遊走自然的詩象，並且會嚴厲地鞭策他。

詩人阿周那嚴肅律己，每當一遇上迦爾納他就不知不覺脫線了，反其天衣無縫地配合迦爾納本身奇怪的地方，令兩人之間的競爭激盪起更激烈的火花。

「迦爾納，我願意。」阿周那正式的答覆，將郵差的臉龐添注一抹欣喜的神采。

「我要完成羅摩先生交付給我的課題，寫出情詩戰勝你，敬請等待我追上你吧，你身為高手的強大餘裕令我十分敬佩。」迦爾納深信不疑，開心地笑著說。

不，不是這樣。阿周那眉頭緊鎖，無言以對，認為自己現在應該要阻止迦爾納寫詩，避免發生情侶分手的悲劇才對，不捨破壞迦爾納興致勃勃的神情，初生創作的熱情，陷入奇怪又漫長的憂慮。

阿周那的山莊位於山與地的交界，漁村特地開通了山路，但晚上或下雨開車恐有危險，交通相當不便，正符合阿周那的避世，危臨深淵的自我逃避。

頭一次聽信迦爾納，匆忙地裝著一壺水，用徒步或騎腳踏車的方式，走另條未開闢的山路，就會來到一座長滿黑醋栗的斜坡。

住在山莊有一段時間了，凡事完美謹慎，不輕易探索未知，因而從未發現此地，迦爾納隨手摘下一顆黑醋栗，放進阿周那的嘴裡，吞下，苦澀又甘甜的入化。

「黑醋栗很好吃吧？」迦爾納舔舔唇，忍不住也吃了一顆，「眼中所見的一切，都能經你化詩，為萬象命名這件事始終讓我衝擊，我就做不到了。」

阿周那曾嚐盡天下的山珍海味，青澀的果實在唇舌之間盛綻。那裡有一條清澈的蜿蜒小徑。他們繼續沿途往深山探索，展開尋找詩歌靈感的比賽，渴了就停下來歇息，汩汩的水聲，春天的河水奔騰。

森林萬象的擁抱喧嘩，景色秀麗，葉子間隙篩落芬芳，空氣如此抖擻而精神飽滿，隨著曬太陽，走動出汗，阿周那取下披肩，長年壓抑的沉鬱暫時起色。

長空碧透，狂風不知何處刮來，不知吹掠他方，開花，又不知花落在哪兒，迦爾納熟悉森林的一切，他不動聲色地抓住阿周那的手，帶他躲開會絆倒腳的枯木，時時刻刻注意周遭狀況，草叢也許會冒出一條危險的蛇！舉手投足間是對勁敵的敬意，阿周那對環境陌生，但不需要他的禮讓，只好加快步伐，簌簌地，絕不停下腳步，這一點他們倒是合得來。

「我不能和你共飲水，我喝山邊的泉水就好了。」迦爾納婉拒他遞過來的水壺，他不介意被當成賤民歧視，遵守在漁村成長的規矩，他的一雙舊鞋被磨得見底，如果破洞，那就赤腳走路。

「如果你敬重我的詩的話……那就給我喝完。」阿周那輕聲命令。迦爾納不願意退讓，最終採取折衷的方式，喝完了就去裝，共飲山泉，在這一刻是清涼的，令人適意。

迦爾納在森林兒時記憶瀰散的殘片，正在此刻清晰憶起，想要帶阿周那看不一樣的風景，來者見此遍佈周身的青色，詩形幻化，言不盡，即道春意黯然，翩翩蝶舞，而群山，定已成海，同是一望無際，同是深不見底。

「我無意窺探你的隱私，可當聽聞了你來自遙遠的皇城，我們的生活差了天差地遠，聽說城市的天空沒有星星，長什麼樣子呢？」迦爾納把頭埋進溪水洗一把臉，他並不介意階級和環境帶來的成長差距，反倒因他們本來不可能的相遇，流露真誠的喜悅，他微笑擦去阿周那臉頰的濕潤，遠離俗世的山泉，哺育萬物，流淌而清晰，遠方卻充滿戰爭的氣息。

「人類的文明過度開發，戰爭的崛起和繁複，我寫下了星空的殞落。」詩人柔聲回答，看盡人間百態，卻輕易為一顆星子的黯淡感到哀痛。以火的姿態未免過於熱烈，恐驚，又恐自己不是千萬里的殊途，唯一的過客，飲馬長城窟行；以雪的姿態未免過於殘酷，唯獨不懼，強烈的自毀思想，煙迴盪不熄，白雪覆身前，且以枯骸支撐，風中落下的音。

「無論它有否發光或黯滅，在我眼中都是一樣的。」迦爾納自在說，卻不了解何謂人間的悲抑、疲倦及沉淪。

「星星是一片空寂的黑夜所能依靠的東西。」阿周那詩心憫懷地回答，深深地撼動了迦爾納的靈魂，從此，夜夜涉渡迦爾納的夢境，苦如黑醋栗，甜如蓮香。

「我不懂你這句話呢，或許總有一天會明白吧。但我們真的有需要依靠的東西嗎？」迦爾納微醺薄紅的眼角，藍眼如同澄明如鏡的舍利，彷彿穿透那一泓流轉不息的輪迴。

令阿周那無法回答，母親的依靠是一個重擔，要符合家族的託付與期望，盼耀一個永恆的理想，人類不會互相殘殺，沒有邪惡，無法割捨邪惡淪落的世界。

是他曾為此生存的意義，現在連這一點都喪失了，因為做不到，也無法接受做不到的自己，最終被他親手拋棄這份榮耀，只能帶來毀滅一途。

長期閉門不出的阿周那久違出門，他什麼事都不做，沿途看著美景，卻無法產生任何喜悅，只有滿腹憂愁、憤慨，想必迦爾納已經發現了吧。

他們繞了山莊鄰近的森林一圈，巧遇了那隻溫馴又膽小的赤麂，她躲在一棵樹後面窺視，直到認出熟悉的身影，緩緩地走出來，濕潤的鼻子蹭著，玩在一塊兒，吸引了許多小動物的好奇目光，紛紛走向他們。

日落時分，一身疲倦地重回生長著一片黑醋栗的山坡躺下，靜靜等待星星的探頭。一股恬淡自如的清香，自迦爾納身上化開，阿周那心想迦爾納能否看得懂詩並不重要，迦爾納在日落裡誦詩，彷彿淨化了他。

「恐怕你已經察覺了……我搬遷到這座漁村的真正目的，我不是來度假的。」阿周那選擇來到母親的故鄉棄世，藉此度過痛苦不堪的餘生。

朝思暮想的雪山幻境，與另一個人格的共生與毀滅，離真正的死亡只有一步之遙，卻不會輕易去死太便宜行事，他選擇了更殘酷的自罰折磨，如同行屍走肉，生不如死，等待著被遺忘，當不再有任何人需要自己時，可有可無，對詩人的自尊而言才是真正的死亡。

時不時的漲潮淹水災害，貧窮、當地人有否一杯乾淨的飲用水是最大的問題，察覺他的理想不過是一個天真傲慢的自以為是。

比起懊喪，阿周那更接近對自我的憎恨無法排解，他無法解決戰亂，宗教民族文化衝突，人民階級的貧富差距，教育文盲等公眾議題，若果他生來是剎帝利，他將永遠是加害者的體制一環，那麼他就有義務承擔起世人的責任，改變世界。

阿周那無法向迦爾納坦然說出自身的一切，面對人生的挫折，失敗，阻礙與壓力，他早已視為習慣，拼命清洗他拆下石膏的手腕微微發抖著，時不時傳來的噁心感。

「你的行動證明了真正的想法並非如此，你只要無需勉強自己就能解救。」迦爾納的一句話動搖了阿周那長年堅持的信念基石。

「我真正的想法？」阿周那疑惑，隱忍下顫抖的唇角，經年累月的負累，嗤之以鼻辯駁，「我是一個優秀和強大的人，不曾失敗過，何來勉強之說？」

「你和我一起完成了詩歌。」迦爾納鉗住阿周那的肩膀，正視著他冒出血絲的雙眼。「真正的你到現在都不想放棄活著的美好與苦痛。」

頑強的靜默隨著分秒流逝越繞越緊，纏繞著阿周那的胸口疼痛不已，情緒太過激動，迦爾納的存在會令他變得卑劣、醜陋，更令無法直視真實的自我。

「迦爾納，正因為我肯定你的代筆，所以它只能是一個失敗品，我輸給你了。」阿周那恍若未聞，別過臉，不願意直視迦爾納，在康復期間，一起完成詩歌的時光，簡單而快樂，他不能允許，早已厭倦了發表，公諸於世。

「你放棄詩歌的原因是──你從來不是為了自己寫詩。」迦爾納篤定低語，日落在潔白的臉龐投下的陰影。嶄露真實並且兇殘。

「你根本不懂我的詩！」阿周那憤怒地低吼，不再迴避那洞穿萬物的眼神，神情緊繃痛苦，伸出手反過來扯住他的衣領。

落下拳頭之前，迦爾納便抓住制止，阻止他再度傷害自己，冰冷地凝視著他過度清潔紅腫的手臂：「你的手好不容易拆下石膏，恢復自由是用來做讓自己快樂的事。」

「自由嗎……」那是多麼可笑的東西。半晌，阿周那感覺自己的喉嚨發緊，他咬牙忍耐著即將爆發的怒意，慢慢鬆開手，可身體行動截然相反，既然無法用拳頭，衝動性地踢了他一腳，他就是不服輸，連他自己都對此嚇一跳，立刻向迦爾納展露愧疚之情。

「無須向我道歉，你沒有錯，我只要正面回應你無處宣洩的憤怒就好了。」迦爾納的拳頭回應了他的臉一擊，力度還不小，尖銳的疼痛立刻燒灼腦袋一片空白，他們掙扎地在山坡上互相扭動，踢著，緩慢地翻滾，阿周那凝視著他下唇抹上的血出神。

「日落了，」迦爾納說，拉過，讓他滿身花葉地倚上他，避免他真的從山坡摔下，「我們回去。」

「放開我！迦爾納，你到底想要對我說什麼？」阿周那頑強抵抗，他出巡過戰場，卻從未如此赤手空拳打架過，純粹的衝動行為，風雨一番，滿身果實和落葉，渾身炙燙，也是完成皈依的一種。

「你想改變世界很好，我認同你的強大，然而改變不只需要你一個人的努力。」迦爾納相信力量沒有好壞之分，不應獨自一人承擔一切，等同於否定阿周那的存在意義。

「你可以盡情鑽牛角尖，自我放棄，無理取鬧都沒關係，但我是絕對不可能放棄你的！」迦爾納把他壓在身下低吼，藍眼琉璃透徹，不帶一絲雜質，即使迎來世界末日，也永遠不會改變。

「你說我無理取鬧？你懂我什麼？」阿周那揚起促狹的笑，刻意羞辱和詆毀他的名譽，「難不成你接近我是想要錢，名望，女人，我可以賞賜給你，讓你脫離受盡嘲弄的賤民都不是問題。」

「你不是這樣的人，你想像中的自己，實際上沒有惡意，也沒有那麼脆弱，不用佯裝刻意羞辱我。再說，我對那些沒有興趣。」迦爾納的目光從來談不上柔軟和敵意，流露情緒的嗓音恢復了一貫的冷靜平穩。

「你究竟想要什麼？」阿周那的聲音緩慢而清晰，任由暈眩與耳鳴沖刷全身，曲解、將最不堪的臆測道出。無疑是親手破壞了兩人之間建立的信任與情誼，乞求著真正的墮落，「也許是我曾要你朗讀過的那些愚蠢的情書內容？如果我現在同意你呢──」

「我希望你能快樂，除此之外我別無所求。」迦爾納的手指抵上阿周那的胸口，阻止著他繼續自欺欺人，傷害自己。

令阿周那想起抹在迦爾納唇瓣的血，舌尖，微啟的唇瓣後復甦起慾望，阿周那感到垂敗、顫慄，做出最後的反抗，朝他揮拳。

迦爾納不依不饒，硬生生吃下阿周那用非慣用手的全力一擊，沒有倒下，他的臉頰紅腫，吐出一口帶血的唾沫。

「我記得那天晚上發生的事……為什麼之後要拒絕我？」阿周那顫聲問，抑制住滿腔歉意，想要伸手撫慰他紅腫的臉頰，那場賭約和相救後的回報，一開始是試探本質，到後來他被迦爾納的真誠打動了，他渴望為他付出，他究竟想要什麼？如果他要的是肉體……盡情蹂躪他也可以，迦爾納一次又一次地拒絕了。

迦爾納搖頭，俯視的目光冰冷而沉寂。

無論他用盡多少趕走迦爾納的手段，迦爾納堅持天天為他送信，關心陪伴，最關鍵的時刻出手救了自己，不求回報的愛。

迦爾納與過往接近他，逕自愛他的人們全然不同，都有其目的靠近他，他也不得不滿足期望，他對迦爾納升騰起的鹹澀、苦楚，渴求和牽制，如同他與生俱來的掠奪，而他人向他索取，這是他一直以來所遇到的事。別無選擇。

阿周那破壞了他們之間的距離，以及不可饒恕的自我毀滅，狠狠地吻上他的唇，又推開了他，鉤裂著日熄，易碎的光點降落在他訝異的臉龐上，想必是可笑至極吧。

迦爾納訝異他的親吻，隨即轉露出靜謐的神色，沒有一絲情緒。

他的眼神一向渺遠，彷彿他照應萬方的溫暖，實際上是寓定著不可抹滅的命運與詛咒，將永不被人理解的，洞穿數千萬計的星系，容一座宇宙的孤獨。

這一刻終於產生波動，了然與謙恭佔據了瞳孔。他看著他。只是看著他而已。

多少年來，這些時常造訪的噩夢已然消磨了恐懼，醒來時餘下的也只有悲傷，厭倦，空虛。就算全世界都愛他，他依舊自我厭惡，永遠無法原諒自己。殘留的未竟之夢。

「……這就是真正的我，生為剎帝利卻不知滿足，為其完成目的，是我想要什麼！」阿周那雙眼如黑曜石，挑動著憤懣的火光，色彩殆盡，滑下淚水。

「你是我見過最高潔、光明磊落的人，才有辦法寫出那樣真誠且獨特，歌頌人間美麗的詩歌，然而你卻把所有的不幸獨自承擔在肩膀上──回答我，星星永遠是星星嗎？」迦爾納說。靜靜徒涉人生注定的無常往復，望不到盡頭的洪水奔騰，所能掀動起透明豐盈的詩歌，波瀾壯闊。


	6. Chapter 6

洪水來臨之前一望無際的十四行詩

06

第一部

R15

此章故事情節和人物詮釋描寫，主要來自對北美、幕間2、終章、2.4等型月的主線和活動，原典薄迦梵歌的故事，我做了詳盡的閱讀和考據但可能不會讓每個人滿意，是屬於我個人的詮釋解讀，我的喜好和立場不代表任何人的想法，無須超譯曲解

警告警告警告

有黑天奎師那（不是CP但可能有一點點奎周）的描寫，塑造阿周那與黑人格，奎是必須的描寫，我必須客觀和冷靜理性書寫，奎師那是原典和型月，都是阿周那最尊敬的導師與朋友，會對奎感到雷或不舒服的讀者請慎入

不要我的創作不符您的喜好就匿名責罵我

奎的衛星遲遲在星空未降落，喜歡奎又對ㄊ支離破碎，哪一天如果有寫奎周的靈感機會，又是另一回事吧

第六章

阿周那心繫的城邦故國傳來了內戰的消息。瀕臨毀滅。

他被限制入境，束手無策。

紙。筆。詩歌。從來不能洗滌人世險惡，散播和平，是浩瀚蒼天的飛翔，墜落，他卻寫了死亡的禮讚，踩在戰友的屍體前進，摘取勝利的榮光。

普天同慶的節日，市集裡色彩繽紛的瓜果，豆類，辛香料撲鼻而來，他戴著花圈往返穿梭熱鬧的大街小巷，男歡女愛，賓客們成群歡喜玩樂，他在舞台上跳著古老的舞蹈，悠緩吟歌，路途搖晃如夢。一轉眼，他與僧侶靜坐在神廟修行讀書，鐘鼓鳴音之間──一支蔚藍色冠羽的箭迅如疾風射穿落日，在靶場上贏來所有歡舞的掌聲，技藝超群，一切乃理所當然，完美不容瑕疵，彷彿他生來就是能粉碎太陽的天授之子，靜謐的餘光落在阿周那坐在苦樹下疲倦睡著的容顏。

他由衷快樂，更感到孤獨。因為無人知曉。朋友，家人，甚至是未來的情人，妻兒子女，他的生命是泥土向下散枝開花的苦樹，扎根入土的孤獨，闊行盡萬里之遠途，涉越的彼岸，輪迴，錯身而過凌駕戰車的太陽之子，今世失去宿敵，大夢初醒──

我是不自由裡最深刻的自由。

我是不可承受裡最沉重的承受。

暮色的陽光純澈如洗，由他親手破壞，見證親族反目成仇的離席。母親貢蒂在他年輕卻歷經風霜的臉上，點上一抹鮮紅的硃砂，他在離去前，雙手合十鞠躬，向最敬愛的母親永別了，重新思忖人間疾苦，踏上沒有盡頭的流浪之旅，大船漂泊放逐，浮上水面是難民的浮腫屍體，戰火喧囂鳴放，抹去世間美好的事物的鋒芒，暴露其世界的運作和歷史就是煙硝與血之腥味的荒謬，旅途遇上無數雙眼緊迫盯人，原來是飢餓猙獰可憐地緊追他背後不放的乞討者。

猛然抽回到現實，由模糊至清晰，阿周那忡望著他那顯而易見的鮮白汙漬，那個冰涼的唇吻，迦爾納從無數種情緒，不尋常的深邃，化為虛空完滿的靜寂，彷彿解脫，在他眼瞼上一閃而過。光線變化，陽光，樹木至森林融化成一團無法辨識的光暈，如神佛藏密在一切不可視的渺茫中。

「星星作為詩人而言是很好的創作意象，能讓一切天馬行空的理想和愚蠢變得合情合理。」阿周那顯然對迦爾納的諦問放逸笑出聲，寫詩不過是一個逃避現實的幻想罷了。

「詩是想像力衍生之物那又如何？無須否定，亦不應感到無力，你賦予並創造了存在的意義，你對世界的想望與掙扎，你不明白你的詩如同開弓精準且致命──你深深吸引著我。」迦爾納或許是樂觀無望的浪漫主義者。對生死苦樂、得失和成敗，一視同仁，他欣賞人世並不相執一切，布施結緣，他的心總是平穩，愛慾本來於他是荒蕪，不受迷惑卻形同虛度一生。

我不懂人類的語言。

我愛上了你的詩歌。

遇見阿周那的那一天起，重燃起了烈焰般的宿業，徹底改變他，無可避免，榮耀赴死，命中注定，光明之中的光，回歸了屬於他的命運。

「星星毫無意義，失去了意義。是我阿周那不索求光，也不索求暗，我索求一切我想要的一切。」阿周那回答，嗓音透著凜然威嚴，撕開表皮，鑽入食進血肉，享受著別樣的溺水，羞辱感是如此強烈，前所未有的將自己隱藏的黑暗面曝露剖開，阿周那心中對迦爾納執著的某處拒絕相信，他所說的卻是無庸置疑的事實。

懷思冥想，接受的教育和信仰，無論貧窮富貴，劃分社會的階級，人們都應敬畏著神明，他曾脆弱無助地盼望著神蹟顯現開導，為了履行自己的社會職責感到痛苦徬徨，可他就是做不到，永遠的自欺欺人。黑天幽微的幻影侃笑著，殘酷既慈悲，至高之神唯獨偏愛守護阿周那的存在，坐鎮在宇宙的中心。

阿周那信奉黑天，靈性苦修，生活在嚴酷的戒律裡，他對自己只有失望，始終無法做到那至高無上的宇宙真知，梵我合一。偉大的薄迦梵歌頌奏的超越三性瑜珈，善性的果實在他眼中是純潔的清冽，憂性與暗性是何等的腐敗生厭，果肉稀爛底掌心，阿周那親手捏碎了它們。

為另一個人格命名，關於『黑』的真名是──奎師那。毗濕奴的化身之一黑天的真名，想藉由虔誠的信仰贖救，隱忍著精神異常分裂的人格，小心翼翼地不被旁人發現，他破碎求完整的活下去。不被答覆的是神允許的祈禱，不能答覆的是神寬許罪惡赦免的請求。

念！反復煎熬，服毒般的痛苦咽下，意外地甘美飽滿的汁水燒滾喉嚨，他祈求覺知而堅定，再栽善惡的因，願意食下背負所有的惡果。

白晝的夢境將痛覺燙入燒卻，熟悉又陌生的記憶，是什麼，是那黑夜的喃喃自語嗎？或許是另一個時空的自己，有過千百億次的輪迴，他是光潔的英雄，底欲脫逸為神仙，也許他什麼都不是，吞噬天地萬物，連印度眾神都可以吞食下，當完全迷失自我之前，輪迴，化為烏有，毀壞與新生，沒有邪惡的清淨世界，卻令其成為一個孤獨至善的絕境。絕食的孤勇呀！

「我不了解你的過去，但我認識的你也是一個溫柔明理，凡事為他人考慮著想的，嚴重潔癖，進而放棄犧牲自我的索求，證明了你想做的絕不是惡事。」

迦爾納再度靠近他，瞳孔放大，呼吸加速，他什麼事都沒做，驚歎的自制力，只受一次誘惑，便親吻深蜜色的足背展現忠誠。兩人與之相異而對立的價值觀愈顯激烈和衝突，絕不相讓和妥協，迦爾納有某種奇異的感知，他能了解阿周那，從未渴望和了解一個人，彷彿他們血水交融，共生但相斥，阿周那的每個言行舉止都能令他好奇和著迷。產生了執著。

萬物皆有資格自由與抉擇，甚至那透明滴水的胎兒，迦爾納的眼神清澈，某種危險潛伏在他蒼白的容顏之下，白熱化的兇猛：

「倘若真為惡的話，你英雄般的胸襟也絕對不允許淪落如此，因此世界再無你的容身之處。」

無從諒解自身的矛盾和愚蠢，迦爾納的言語一針見血貫穿了胸膛，阿周那窒息、噁心，疼痛從胸口擴散，時常發作的頭痛和耳鳴也令他無法正常思考，一度產生了幻覺。

人的幸福若能建立在自我的痛苦之上，如允許撕肉身腐敗化蝶，如允許飛蛾以撲火成佛，蝶蛾之辨異同展翅高飛，阿周那是君臨者，可現在的他沒有覺悟，無法成為一個超越者，故此，阿周那落荒到這座漁村，棄絕的雪山幻景日日夜夜折磨他。

「你問我星星永遠是星星嗎？你不知道你本身散發的光芒，是如此的閃耀。」阿周那頭暈目眩，逃離，望著他那片冰涼的薄唇，是一場熬過盛夏的風雪：

「我憎恨你，我嫉妒你，一旦面對你，就會不禁嘲笑著自身的醜陋，你再靠近我的話，我就會殺死你。」

「是嗎？如果你毅然堅持著善美的價值，那就把它視為正確的憎恨，正確的憤怒，盡情地拔弓射向我吧，我是不會放棄你的──願意把我的頭奉獻給你。」

迦爾納平穩結論，全神貫注地沉浸在對阿周那的執著裡面。他是那樣的忠誠、純粹、膽烈、絕無虛假。求自己的人慾。叛輪世俗，是否已知曉，愛得死無葬生之地，要死就一定要死在阿周那的手裡。

詩人寫情詩，厭惡而忽視、亟欲壓抑住的真實性情，性需求被釋放過就一發不可收拾，那天晚上的夢殷麗而柔媚，迦爾納主宰了他發熱的身體，親吻撫遍，鉗住臀部，用手握住他毫不羞恥勃起的陰莖，硬得發疼，撫弄的動作卻堅定明快，毫無淫穢之意，力道幾乎弄痛了他，指尖如銀絲穿透融化，包裹住他的陰囊，迦爾納的撫弄恰恰對他而言是一個懲罰。甚至渴望他能往他體內狠狠地抽送使他哭喊出聲。

而他需要責罰。迦爾納熾熱的目光和呼息降在他的臉上。近的足以觸碰他，迦爾納終於採取行動，撥開他彎曲的黑髮，蒼白的手指輕輕撫過他濕潤的顴骨，謹慎且小心翼翼，擦去淚水。

強烈的慾望刺痛著神經，深層的，是他根植心中的土壤，黑暗而虛無，它所帶來的，永遠不會被真正治癒的疼痛。

「迦爾納，到此為止吧……我不想再見到你了。」黃昏降臨，阿周那隱密地哭腔低吟，他轉身，希望自己的動作顯得更像是放棄，而不是任何一種期盼。

知道阿周那暫時不想看見他，迦爾納如所言的了解他，頭也不回離去了，他會耐心等待阿周那主動找他。長話短說的道別：「最近雨季要注意安全，保重身體。」

阿周那回到那座曾承受雨水暴虐的老舊山莊，被迦爾納整理有序，散落的書堆和信件有了珍視的歸處，以前偶爾他會因為忙碌，婉拒親自向郵差收信，發現郵筒內滿溢出來的信，被迦爾納妥善收進屋了，打開修好的冰箱，裡面放了迦爾納為他煮一鍋的咖哩，迦爾納廚藝優秀，他會做烤餅加蘸料，溫熱過的拉茶放涼了，桌上是迦爾納看到一半的書籍，抓小蟲子加工的鳥飼料，洗好曬乾摺好的衣服，散發陽光溫暖的氣味。

之後，迦爾納持續每天為阿周那送信，只放進郵筒裡面，他尊重阿周那的意願，避而不見，取走刻意放在郵筒的小費。

這個本應淒冷和厭倦的屋子裡，現在到處都有迦爾納真誠關心他的生活痕跡。

阿周那身輕如燕，曾被安放在柔軟的大床上，濕漉漉的身體被毛巾溫柔地擦拭包覆，雨季的來臨，時而噩夢呻吟破碎的夢囈，時而春花情慾漫緩在清泥。

臉頰彷彿殘留溫熱的溫度，迦爾納在離去前如同母親弓起指節輕撫他淚涕濕痕的臉頰。那是一個滿懷愛憐的動作。興許睡夢中的他是明白的，令他渴望，悲傷，罪惡，最終是滿懷愛意，他愛上了他，詩人寫情詩卻從未愛一個人，久久無法釋懷。

他顫抖地把手滑入內褲裡，指尖觸碰了無可否認的硬挺，嘴角溢出壓抑的呻吟，自我厭惡。然而迦爾納的親吻和愛撫，是如此純粹美麗，或許性慾，並不如想像中的邪惡淫亂。

夢境總令他痛苦，沉淪，他做了許多的夢。

今次出現在夢境的迦爾納。是假的。

他只見過那種藍一次。

一度把夢境虛幻的迦爾納，判定為心魔。一定是黑，對吧？用前所未有的方式來折磨他的身心，便把假的迦爾納推向大海，一瞬間立刻懊悔，縱身躍海裡拯救他，卻只尋獲迦爾納的頭顱，他所遺失的信念之物，另一半身體，被太陽永遠帶走到蒼天去了。

迦爾納的頭顱，閉上眼，沉睡寧靜柔軟的神情，如白瓷的脆弱美麗，一朵蓮花盛開在心尖上的顫抖。

阿周那輕輕地捧著迦爾納的頭顱，不懼怕，悲傷地凝視著他僅僅一念之差，失手造成的死亡。撫摸他如今變得服貼卻慘淡沒有光澤的銀白頭髮，發出抽噎般的笑聲，剩下一顆頭沒辦法再為我送信了呢。

疲倦已瀕臨極限，耳朵裡充斥幻聽，幻覺，噩夢不給他一絲一毫的喘息生機。最終流亡到盡是貧困，缺水和淹水成常態的小漁村，迦爾納偶然成為流亡詩人的郵差，落下的雨，醞釀了詩行，詩歌，與他交鋒成激流，切磋出前所未有的火花。

潮汐拍打海岸，是隆隆的心跳。震耳欲聾。

迦爾納的頭顱在他掌心裡掙扎活動了起來，一貫冰冷如刃的嗓音，輕聲呢喃︰「就算我現在是你的潛意識化身，也只剩下一顆頭，如你所言是假的迦爾納……無須歉疚，被你殺死這件事，令我感到歡喜滿足。」

見過的藍，蒼藍如寶石，舉著太陽般的光源，是阿周那所見過最美的事物。自從迦爾納開始為他送信，日復一日，進駐他的心，那雙藍眼睛會在他陷入精神崩潰時，漸漸成形出現在他的夢境，不再是黑的身影入侵，黑會擁抱著哭泣脆弱的他，黑會戲謔笑說令阿周那無力反駁和心痛的話語。黑會毀滅世界。

關於黑的一切，阿周那完全是不知道的，他不了解黑。黑是一個荒謬，是一個謊言。如同他自己。

他努力地維持住身體的主宰權，連睡覺也不敢輕忽大意，黑平常總是在沉睡，對阿周那以外的事物都不感興趣，排斥厭惡且極具攻擊性，黑知道阿周那的思考和記憶，且承受他所有的正負面情緒，黑一旦甦醒，阿周那就會徹底失去那段期間的意識和記憶。

阿周那嚇了一大跳，差點鬆開雙手，將迦爾納的頭顱落入海，迦爾納從不在意自身的死亡，眨一眨漂亮靈活的藍眼：「我能開口說話，這也是展現詩意的驚喜吧？搞不好哪一天就能以眼睛射出光線了，夢境無所不能吧。」

阿周那無奈起來，好氣又好笑，連夢境的迦爾納也可以像現實的迦爾納一樣令人生氣，不得不把他的頭顱轉過來面向自己，用指尖彈了他的額頭以示警告，忍著淚水說你現在連頭都落入在我手中了，乖乖受範吧。

頭顱對他微笑。他們把目光投放遙遠，依稀的水藍靜悄悄在遠方的地平線，鯨魚浮現，擱淺，腥鮮的海風與遺忘迎面而來，突然感受某種忘形，從未想過喪失竟是充盈著愛。

阿周那抱緊頭顱低聲哭泣。就算沒有記憶了，卻恍如隔世般的苦痛熟悉，他相信輪迴，不禁泫然欲泣，割下血肉，泯滅人格和記憶，他與迦爾納之間的關係，永遠是無法解脫的宿業吧。

視線所及的天空雨雲已然消散，星辰流光純澈，是天堂的光輝。

「世界上有天堂嗎？」頭顱詢問。由於夢境的晝夜都在星辰，在同一片天空，阿周那也跟著他仰起頭看了，尋覓了四季綻放的人性之花。

「我見過地獄，卻無法投身地獄……我逃走了。」阿周那宣念的嗓音冷硬似冰雹。世間的醜惡無處躲藏，憎惡作惡，對人間所有顯露之惡作惡，連同憎恨否定自我的存在。我就是最大的邪惡。

「我說過苦難不應由你一人承受，沉醉在個人的虛妄中，等待你的將只有毀滅的結局，當然，我又何嘗不是能理解你的心情。」死亡的聲音異常平靜，迦爾納和死亡的距離不遠，火花閃爍進入他的眼眸，洞察天空。

不是宣揚死，而是宣言不為正法去生。

不是宣揚生，而是宣言以人之姿死去。

「你這句話是什麼意思？」

「我是以出生來迎接人間的死亡，總有一天要歸還的。」不擅言詞，迦爾納顯然為了表達關於自己的事傷透腦筋。

「我要從何說起呢？從出生的一刻起，我的生命就是借來的，就連死亡也是，我唯一能做的就是相信自己的信念，做喜歡的每一件事，簡單地活。」強調進一步解釋，迦爾納的說詞與眉目在思量中成型，露出一個超然宏大的微笑。那是一個阿周那無法解讀的神情，他的過去究竟是歷經了什麼呢？

「你記得地獄，願以詩歌描繪地獄的風景，火焰在燃燒，滴血的頭骨，在我眼裡天堂與地獄，兩者沒有不同，然而，你堅信著世界的善美存在。」迦爾納說。痛苦揮之不去，並非必然，世界的殘酷與美麗，將一如既往，同樣的景象卻會被另一雙眼睛看見。迦爾納惋惜但不悲傷。

「我只能寫詩悼念苦難的靈魂……是無處安放的信仰。」阿周那說。潮水退得遙遠而模糊，幾乎聽不見潮起潮落的聲音。

追尋著真理，就會有答案嗎。阿周那望著他，無可自拔地被吸入蒼藍的洪流裡。

面向低迴的海，阿周那抱著頭顱，迦爾納亦背誦、朗讀了他寫的詩，初次在大海聽見的比喻，唇齒之間輕晃舟帆的詞彙，與詩人清冷交會的一答一問，只在你我緘默時顯露，代替人間的一切辯言，春初露鋒芒之日相遇，詩如沐春風思想交鋒，迦爾納熱烈地傳達詩歌的美，陪伴鼓勵他。阿周那曾棄絕得世界的美好。是那所不能遺忘之物。

迦爾納對阿周那微笑，笑的音韻如十四行詩歌的節奏押韻，又不自覺問了他一個問題：「你想整個世界，是不是都在比喻？」

阿周那想，現實的迦爾納確實會說一模一樣的話。然而他尚未有面對他的心理準備。但陷落憂鬱的心，漸漸願意重新拾起破碎的人生。

他想要向前走，牽起迦爾納的手。

渺小的暴雨成聚撕裂了天空。

霎時間傾盆雨下。

猝不及防，迎來傾瀉著豪雨的村落，天空彷彿決裂的騰出萬鈞的水量降落世界。

母親和迦爾納的故鄉常受海水倒灌與降雨淹水之苦，今次特別嚴重，失去預測的控制範圍。

迦爾納沒有再為他送信了。

迦爾納失蹤了。


	7. Chapter 7

洪水來臨之前一望無際的十四行詩

07

第一部

除了型月FGO、CCC、摩訶婆羅多原典的考察吸收詮釋  
此章有羅摩衍那史詩  
我所描寫的角色並非有任何攻擊，請勿曲解  
如果覺得雷請繞道  
這章一些橋段和伏筆可能會讓讀者困惑  
是我一直以來都小心描寫留意的鋪陳和細節，不是BUG  
下一章會完全交代清楚，第一階段故事的高潮，毀壞後迎來新生  
嘿嘿先讓我留一點詩意故事般的驚喜吧

第七章

夜有風雨來，浮沉翻面，在面面的翻浮中，晃蕩、搖擺，破碎，腳底的泥濘絕非等待，反倒催促她趕快離去，那個從小到大被欺凌的女孩，她沒讀書，在童年懵懂時，不知道什麼是胖子，為什麼會被嘲笑胖子，直到遇見迦爾納這個蒼白清瘦到過分的小男孩，才知道什麼是胖子。

被他人戲謔指著叫做脂肪的腰腹，一塊多餘的、不能削去的肉塊，吉娜可起初受辱不甘、然後是沮喪和自卑，一團團的脂肪糾纏著她的血肉和靈魂，她曾用過各種的方法努力，無論如何都擺脫不掉那一層層的肥肉，圓滾滾的，油亮亮的膚紋擰轉皺褶，規訓的荊棘纏綑，失去身體的自主權，如同她那累贅被嫌棄的吉娜可的一生。

沒有人會愛我。

老舊電視機的螢幕小小閃爍劈啪一聲，浸水，柔軟的水流，卻是有稜有角的堅硬，破壞，縱情洗濯，乃屬大自然歷久不絕的創世紀。小小箱子閃爍的燈海，逐漸黯淡，永遠化為黑暗。

酒館的生計蕭條，窮困潦倒，她仍以一天捕魚三天曬網的心態開門做生意，怎麼可能會好呢？她百無聊賴，每天閒得發慌，不斷地窩在電視機前，播放、倒帶一捲捲的錄影帶，卻不能倒回過去。

吉娜可是出生在吠舍的家庭，從事經商和農業，家境稱不上富裕，至少可以飽足餐頓，然而某一天，父母經商失敗，欠一筆龐大的債務，她的種姓並非最底層的首陀羅和被排除階級之外的賤民，可之於她而言，那有何意義呢？當父母決定自殺，走進大海，卻忘記一起帶走她，只留下了讓她討厭的酒館，電視機，一捲捲的錄影帶，一片蔚藍色的大海。

在面對生活的齷齪之前她是不知所措，卑微且無力回應的，必須維持心靈的純潔，得知父母身亡的當下她的反應是冷漠茫然，然而無法遺忘，她的創傷形同肥胖紋無所遁形，她漸漸地排斥出門，因為只要打開窗，就會看見一望無際的海。對不起，不能在一起去公園玩了。去我們的秘密基地。迦爾納沉默寡言，他身手輕巧，爬上屋頂，隔著窗戶默默陪伴著躲在房間哭泣的女孩，一起仰望著星空，度過了青春。

潮水淹漲上一樓的酒館，把食物、酒、生財家當全部摧毀了，只來得及帶走她一本看不懂的詩集，它很貴重，因為寫上詩人的簽名。詩集卻無法讓她苟活下來，無法抑制的哭聲，哭喊著迦爾納的名字到喉嚨枯竭，狂風呼吼，她顫抖地畏縮在閣樓的倉庫角落，回到她最安心的地方，無路可逃，也不打算離開了，周圍堆落著積生灰塵的雜物，有些是迦爾納撿來的一大堆的破銅爛鐵中找到的，拼湊起獨特有趣的玩具，迦爾納小時候獻給她獨一無二的禮物。

抬頭看望窗戶，不再有他的清顯身影。

在破銅爛鐵的玩具堆裡面，有一個用粗布包起來的碎玉塊，慶幸沒有被雨水沖刷流走，寧可死也要守護它，這是她唯一不能對迦爾納坦言的秘密。

當世界再次遺棄她，斷水斷電，陷困在一片黑暗，眼鏡沾滿了水漬，視線模糊，卻是她第一次直面世界，清晰而明朗，她不再怯懦逃避，顫抖地抓起水瓢盛滿了水，潑出去，潑！潑！潑！當她清醒的時間裡，都不停地重複這個動作到手腕疼痛，無法喝止洪水的侵襲，用微不足道的方式反抗世界，似若比比皆可棄，她很軟弱，她是胖子，一無四處，沒有迦爾納就活不下去的廢物，她會堅守承諾，等待他的回歸，明知她即將失去迦爾納──命運和死亡，不可能一次次地令他僥倖於施捨的獻身。

※

舉世滔滔。

落葉繽紛，江石伊萬千沙河翻騰縱海。

可在群山裡蛙聲四溢，蝶蟬鳴放，鳥獸嘹亮清唱，水媚，又時而殘暴，天地萬物的怒放，寂滅，重複循環，亙古長存。

窗望出去，除了漫天的蚊蟲與森林渺遠的黃昏，再無其他風景，漸漸地被霧雨抹消了，在漫長的等待裡，詩人要吟風弄月多久呢，可詩人就只能淪為此，從文字裡飄出雲朵，是那抓不住失落的理想，擲下筆的聲音，他終於奪門而出。

阿周那收到由皇城直轄派遣政務人員的秘密電報，自從發生那場意外，阿周那多年來的躲避、尋求他國政治的庇護，再出走，隱匿的流亡抗議行動終究被發現，被監視，掌控著他的一舉一動，關注告知了洪災的消息。劇烈的豪雨有可能會引發山洪，要他待在山莊，注意人身安全，會視情況派專員護送阿周那離開災區。

阿周那想起迦爾納沒有再為他送信，這場災難來得意外又彷彿早有凶兆，憂心忡忡，緊握拳頭，希望迦爾納能平安地去避難，他回覆電報感謝皇城的關切，他居住的山莊暫時沒有問題，詢問他聘雇的郵差安好嗎？能否轉達給郵局，因為天氣狀況，他想要暫時取消送信的業務。

得到的回應是一概不知，迦爾納是一個賤民，社會規範以外的異物，沒有戶口，無法回答。請望剎帝利的阿周那殿下，不要為此災難勞心勞力即可，否則漁村將無法面對皇城的巨大壓力。

阿周那是皇室爵親的一份子，俱盧國王那側的勢力，是他的堂兄帝，有血緣關係，他亟欲低調隱滿──阿周那的真實身分是高貴的王子。

與世無爭，對權勢沒有興趣，只期許自己能成為一個完美而強大的戰士，守護著鍾愛的家園和人民，從不願意承認和享受王子的待遇，除了那次發生的意外無意間地使用醫療資源，他並非第一順位，但他確實有合法的繼承、爭奪下一世皇位的權力，少數知情的相關人士仍然尊稱他為殿下，儘管早在青春茂放時，毅棄絕皇城流浪多年，世事難料，從王子到戰士，最終成為了詩人。

阿周那曾見過無數次的地獄，大屠殺，無可否認的罪證，他都只能以加害者的身分旁觀，束手無策，生死無常，由悲憤漸漸轉化麻木，血肉淋漓的詠讚，組織的語言和押韻無論有多麼精巧完美，他用詩打造了一座詩意的廢墟，霧中風景，屬於他的失樂園。

你是一國王子，應該要停止流浪，在世界上找到安身之處。

今次，迦爾納給阿周那的勇氣，助他從深淵裡重新爬起，英雄的蠢動如魔又亦神顯，若果人間不存在天堂，他果膽豁然，吐納萬物的哀麗空曠，親臨地獄仲裁超渡，稍一刻轉念，他便自省，悲從中來，或許並非什麼遠大的宏願，他很自私，可能害怕失去迦爾納而已。他不想失去他。一個凡人的渺小的心願。

湧起了嶄新的覺悟，阿周那超越過去的身分和枷鎖，回歸最初的真實，僅僅是一名人子，以人子去愛世界，承載，擁抱世界的醜惡和殘缺。黑，想必在這一刻也聆聽到自己的吶喊了吧？黑將作何感想？一定會嘲諷他吧！

時間形同炊煙，從不會等待，阿周那冒著生命危險，不顧阻攔勸告，開車踩油門到最底衝下山，混濁的雨水滾滾，來勢洶洶，流石和樹木一度隨狂風暴雨吹倒下，差一點正面砸中他，任誰都不能嚇阻他，風雨無阻，車輪深陷在泥濘，只能在淹水的山路上緩慢地刮水前進。

靜寂的驟雨中突兀傳來一聲響亮刺耳的喇叭聲，他鬆開手，羞窘地揉起眉頭張望，四周無人，怎麼可能會有其他人？現在滿腦子都是尋找迦爾納，救助受難村民的念頭，不能再迷惘，退縮。不能再重蹈覆轍。

在下山時，無數隻的猴子突然活靈活現地蹦跳出來，阿周那驚險剎車停下，差點撞上牠們，阿周那深呼吸，冷汗望著猴群不顧末日逃難，似乎有更神聖的任務，潛往沿海的更低窪處，椰子林道的方向跑走了，他感到好奇和驚恐，眼下無暇顧及這神奇的現象，只能在內心祈禱著哈奴曼猴神能保佑這些猴子平安。

費盡千辛萬苦抵達漁村的門口，水已深入到他的車子無法發動引擎，他乾脆棄車停下，推開車門，濁水立刻灌入車內，他掩入口鼻差點被水嗆到，連雨衣都忘記穿，抓著一把毫無用處的雨傘，驅散漂流向他的廢棄物，隻身遞入，第一次如此深入潛近危險的重災區，身體渾然濕透，冷顫發抖，然而他充沛了力量，不再隨時因環境引起身心不適，他與街道上無主四處奔逃擁擠的人們擦身而過，有人爭先恐後上船，趁亂打劫家財，也有人選擇禮讓，優先讓老少婦幼上船，阿周那關注了人性的每一部分，不完美但完整，屬於迦爾納和母親的故鄉。

匆匆一瞥只看到了漁村的灰塵，雨水擦去浮塵，閃亮的鮮活，又冷肅而沉痛，雨是神祇的垂淚，洪是神降下的罪罰，生命的重量傾倒在，一座垂危掙扎的漁村，人類的意志將隨末日的存亡，善與惡被極端的拉拔放大，仍懷有一絲他嚮往的人性堅美。

一場又一場厚重的雲雨壓境，傾瀉降下，抽水機損壞失靈，長年老舊的閘門被海水倒灌破入，水霧升騰粉碎便如泡影幢幢的建築，村莊淹水，神廟滅頂，潰堤，碎落，風雨嗚咽著掠過，雨水來得太快、太凶急，適逢漲潮，不止魚塭被整個淹沒吞噬，鮮嫩秧田裡飄來濕潤的泥土清香蕩漾無存。

阿周那迫不得已地在一片濕熱混亂的村莊邊境盲目跋涉，水深及腰，漸漸地感到疲倦，迷失了方向，直到他看見一群被困在沙洲無助的災民，一些犀牛和水牛在洪水中跋涉，亂竄至村落，驚聲尖叫四起。

有些村民沒看過阿周那，指著他的臉，對他感到陌生和好奇，感謝國王大發慈悲，以為他是一個來救援的外地人。

阿周那默認，卻不表明自己的真實身分，見義勇為，主動加入救援，疏散災民的團隊，他積極、聰明果敢，疏導，提議去找一條繩子，把困在沙洲寸步難行的人，眾人合力一個又一個拉回來，在短時間內從新手便成為領袖，他主導並拯救了無數的家庭，建立臨時的避難營區，沉浸思考著如何解決問題，他不了解漁村，想到迦爾納曾說漁村常有缺水的問題，趕緊向陷入一片混亂的村民提議把飲用水先轉移到較安全的地方，優先保護水源。

阿周那與羅摩會合。羅摩攙扶著悲痛欲絕到昏厥過去的老村長去休息，他將代替職責，背負起重大責任，阿周那也向羅摩表達自己堅決的心。我不會放棄。迦爾納曾對他說過的話，所有人都不應該被放棄。

他們對彼此真正的身分了然，秘而不宣，羅摩身分高貴，他直率，熱血，滿懷豪情和力量的勇士，備受敬仰，不會給自己任何喘息的時間，如奔赴戰場去討伐羅剎，不間斷地率領夥伴去救人，也等同想拯救他與悉多的愛情。

羅摩心焦如焚，他不會想點子，飲下一杯烈酒，自告奮勇地躍進洪流救人。未婚妻悉多和迦爾納一起失蹤了，阿周那尊敬地輔佐羅摩，適時地提出建議，現在手寫整理一份存活者的名單，並詢問身邊關係的人，建立關係者連結，比較方便管理，資源不足，盡力分配食物和飲用水，去尋找剩下落單的人士。

迦爾納一向只重視阿周那的個人，不會過問底細，阿周那知道他是賤民，平等的相待，因此不會刻意打探他的身世家底，阿周那突然意識到，自己其實一點都不了解關於他的事。

仔細詢問，迦爾納似乎和所有人士都沒有明確的建立關係，迦爾納是淺薄的。淺薄的因緣。

迦爾納是生父母不詳的棄子，在這時代會被視為不潔的，一個貧苦的孤兒。阿周那聽聞後，在心底掀起海嘯，然而他的騷動與喧囂，他歛忍了細小如孔洞的神緒，紛紛化泡沫。

貧困的漁村時常迎來洪災，但從未今次的嚴重，他們按照過去經驗，種姓高低順序去急救避難。人們平常接受迦爾納的慷慨施助，一部分人冷漠不關心他的生死，不過是一個賤民；一部分人因獲得他的施助掛念著他的安危，迦爾納拯救無數的生命。

平安歸來的孩童驚嚇地哭著對母親說，是迦爾納在他差點被洪水捲走前捨身保護了他，他看見了迦爾納化為金鳥飛身投入，魂融在聖潔的光輝裡，可外面豪雨不曾停歇，大悲無言，江水斷流，連太陽的影子都沒見到。

暴肥的河泥沖刷，水患肆虐，建物坍方，土石流，道路中斷，漁村竟被外界孤立，陷入更加嚴峻的險境，漁村本來就是不受皇城重視的不毛之地，缺乏城邦制的管理，連學校和醫院都沒有，無法救治傷者，救援行動變得更加困難，每當水患發生時，村民只能自生自滅，生離死別。在險峻狀況下，人心只能求得自保，無暇顧及，阿周那流浪多年，理解愈是生活在險惡的環境，社會的冷漠歧視互斥只會愈嚴重。他相當無力自責。

羅摩和他一樣都是異鄉人，一起坐鎮鼓舞倖存的災民，共患難團結對抗天災。

高種姓的剎帝利與婆羅門共享掌管一切生命的特權。阿周那是戰士和君臨者，掌握實際的政治與軍事權力。

受困在屋頂上無處可去的吠舍的村民，卻拒絕搭上首陀羅或賤民的漁民的漁船，在最危急的一刻種姓歧視也無所不在，阿周那第一次使用特權，對歧視和鬥爭制止，當時坐在漁船上，阿周那訓話指責，言語中是充滿矛盾的，但相當有成效：「我是剎帝利，我命令所有人要平等友愛，我們一起團結度過難關。上船！否則我就打昏你拖上去！」

在文明落後的地方，鮮少聽聞如此高貴的種姓，聽到威脅嚇死了，阿周那相當矛盾和無奈，本來就介意種姓的村民們紛紛聽從上船了，順利被安排到安全的地方避難，阿周那也是說到做到的男人，他親自打昏三個還在猶豫不決的人直接拖上船去。洪水來臨不會給任何僥倖。

是天之災，是人之苦。印度有一片黃水晶的天空。眾多的漁民終生忍受著貧病與文盲的困擾，依然有少數人不願意離鄉背井，他們並不畏懼死亡，想要奮鬥堅守家園到最後一刻。一旦離開，將流離失所，一場無盡的漂泊，神在最深邃的宇宙洪荒裡，創生祝福萬千生命種的兒孫，掉落的蛋殼碎裂分開為天與地。

濁黃的流水翻滾，脫離泥土的潤澤，印度古老的大地之歌，每個市鎮區的文化和信仰不盡相同，幾乎傳統封閉和排外，也沒有其他城邦國家會接納他們的。

短短發生洪災的關鍵午夜，阿周那和羅摩討論著下一步的對策，合力自救，想要扭轉局勢。

「羅摩陛下，這聽來冒犯，我能向您確認一件事嗎？」

羅摩以點頭首肯他繼續，大笑聳肩：「我不再是王。別那樣叫我，我現在是一個只求生活溫飽的商人。」

若羅摩以王的身分介入卡爾納爾，將被俱盧王國視為侵略領土，兩國進而掀起戰爭，這是他最不樂意發生的事。

羅摩是遙遠在海峽對面的拘薩羅國的王，在他年少輕狂時，寫下了壯闊的史詩冒險，和下凡界的哈奴曼聯手擊敗了羅剎魔王，同歸於盡般的墜海，漂泊到漁村，被悉多撿起獲救。他放棄王位，讓賢給兄弟繼承，將永遠和愛人在世界的盡頭廝守一生。

羅摩成立漁村的貿易商會，想要藉由買賣方式去爭取協調、周全改善漁村長年被剝削價格的情況，而非政府當大盤商獨斷，壓低漁工辛苦捕撈的魚貨的價格，他不是經商這塊料，過往沒有經驗，努力地學習做生意，時常因為商業公務出差，四處遊說買價，今次才會錯過悉多，沒有即時保護她，發生了意外憾事。

阿周那急促地吸了一口氣，哽住了喉嚨裡的憂慮和猜測，審慎的目光看望，這些年來，詩人流浪，用雙眼和詩歌去銘記，神因氣候而生，可人為災害是另一回事，他曾走過距漁村相鄰不遠的地區，見過不少貧富差距所帶來的血腥衝突、饑荒，瘟疫等災難，然而唯有卡爾納爾的嚴重洪災遠遠超出預料，漁村放眼望去皆是魚塭，且長期缺水，茫茫之水涯枯竭鳴咽。

「若我推測正確的話，今次憾事並非全然為天災造成。」阿周那對自身的一切永遠是懷有罪惡感的，他昂首邁向未來，無法揮別與過去同等程度的悲憫和憂柔，還是這雙眼睛，詩人願意用生命親身參與，破碎的蝶翅在夢的終點等待，來與我同在同是愛。

「是的，漁塭長年超抽取地下水，造成地層下陷，海平面上升。」羅摩直言承認，時代累積的創痛，有些悲劇成因簡單，卻更難其深究，「人類總是出於私心，咎由自取，殺害動物，破壞環境，我祈禱眾神，我以敬畏之心回應著大自然的反撲，可人類為了生存有什麼辦法呢？」

「我並非在此出生，但我與悉多相愛的地方便是我的故鄉，我必須要讓漁村變得繁榮，改善人民的生活。」羅摩說，已然做出一方的選擇，卻遠遠不能解脫輪迴，承受著上一代人留下的苦果。有什麼方法能兩全其美呢。阿周那能理解，感同身受著村民的艱困處境，然而與他實際的理念背道而馳。反對漁村過度開發。現在還來得及挽回，改變，人類必須要與自然長久共存。他何德何能，也沒有資格和立場。

「我以俱盧王國的第三皇子的名義宣誓，我會回到皇城，爭取地下排水的工程，改變這裡的一切。轉開水龍頭，就有乾淨的飲用水。」阿周那兩眼黯然，深黑的睫毛顫抖歛落了雨亦如淚，像海水礁石般的美眸，彷彿隨時會因風雨欲來，擺渡，沉沉垂首的時間，靈魂嘩然倒下。

然而他的眼神如此堅忍不拔，對生命的想望是光辰穿透淨水渺茫，云云撫平了礁石的尖銳和凌角，柔軟而明亮。降落吧！閃電，從月亮，從我的眼睛！他不會停止注視，他會看著世界全貌，不會遺忘地遺忘，直至所有的風暴將平息，以詩記載美過。

「嘿，你早已幫忙了我們，不是嗎？謝謝你！現在依然有村民不願意避難，我這下子真的想揍人了。」羅摩燦然地笑了，胸襟間滿溢帝王的風采，寬容而賢明，他相信阿周那，簡單的一句話鼓勵著阿周那糾葛的自白，改聊了輕微，不具決定性的事物。

「羅摩大人，又是哪一個固執的笨蛋，我這就去訓話，親自把他們抓回來。」跟著轉換氣氛，阿周那遵重意願，卻堅持禮貌敬稱，冷靜地皺起眉頭，每當找回一個活人或屍體，就依序劃掉失蹤的人口名單。

「不，這跟之前的不太一樣，她放棄了自救。」羅摩嘆息，羅摩和悉多認識她，港口的三角處，開酒館的老闆吉娜可，救援隊員也多次上門勸阻過了，「她本來就是不願意離開家園那的一方，她得知迦爾納消失了，現在的失蹤如同死訊，她拒絕所有的救援，情緒失控，不斷地哭泣說她知道迦爾納去了哪裡，拜託大家去救他，這很為難，我們也按照她的話去找過很多遍了，一無所獲。」

阿周那專心地傾聽羅摩的問題，然而對方忽然停下了，嚴肅而沉重的神情，竟浮現困惑的蒼白，嘴角揚起的是一抹尷尬的微笑，百思不得其解。

「公園並不存在那個設施。我不曾見過，當地居民也從未親眼看過它，我祈禱著吉娜可盡快從悲傷裡走出來。」羅摩誠實說，放棄為它尋找合適的詞，對她滿懷真切的友好和歉意，然而他枯焦的話語卻充滿疑惑，別有深意。

「吉娜可、迦爾納……呃、咦，他們兩個人？」猶聞起生疏的名字，彷彿聽過，阿周那吃驚地睜圓了眼，試圖從回憶裡尋找蛛絲馬跡，逐一拼湊起對該名人物的印象，若談論某件事物的想法之前，迦爾納會揚眉微笑，愉快地輕嚷著吉娜可，吉娜可，吉娜可──呼喚著她的名字，習慣性地分享從吉娜可聽來的想法，凡事相信和尊重吉娜可的意見，無話不談，但在阿周那聽來，每次都聽到頭痛，迦爾納完全誤會了她的意思，將錯就錯。

迦爾納想出一套屬於自己的冥想詩歌的儀式，他曾面不改色地擺起奇怪的動作宣布：這是迦爾納和吉娜可的合體舞技。總有一天會寫出打敗阿周那的詩歌，阿周那沒有被打敗，當下啞口無言，不知道他到底在做什麼……吉娜可配合他，阿周那神情複雜，他並沒有真正認識吉娜可，卻彷彿感同身受她的心情，迦爾納並沒有發現吉娜可實際上是無力的吐槽，他對待每件事物都是全力以赴，樂在其中，永不厭倦。

吉娜可是賤民的迦爾納唯一的關係人和線索，她或許知道迦爾納跑去哪裡，除了羅摩尚在感慨，吉娜可閉門不出，鮮少與人交集，連同阿周那，本來就無力感的倖存者如今囚困在，然微生物不知的厄難，豪雨持續暴漲，淹水無法退去，漁村被孤立，信號和電報中斷，無法向外界求救，午夜過去，時間一旦拉長，情況越來越嚴峻，將別無選擇放棄她的存活。

「她和迦爾納都是固執已見的傻子，我怎麼苦心勸說都不聽，我從不歧視迦爾納，他是我的朋友，他要為我寫情詩求婚，我怎麼可能會放棄他的生命。」羅摩相當堅強，通宵未眠只顧拼命救人，他現在是領袖必須要穩固民心，在這一刻終於展露了消沉，他眼眶泛紅，聳聳肩，隨著漫長的時間流逝，從尋回悉多的希望，到失去了信心，無法再失去任何朋友。

「羅摩大人，請您不要放棄，我相信有一絲希望，因為希望一直是您為大家帶來的，您奮不顧身地挽救無數寶貴的生命，竭力地阻止家庭的破碎。」阿周那感知溢洪，在這一刻卻是堅強而溫柔的傾聽者，適時鼓勵他人，一如既往回應著期望。

「我從不放棄。所以，我不能再等待下去了……我發誓將率領眾人度過生死交關，再用餘生和來世，去追尋著悉多的靈魂餘燼，彷彿我早已和她約定。」羅摩誓言對悉多的愛，焚身的情火，燃灼而共舞，願與她同生共死。

羅摩輕輕地放下了失蹤者名單，放下悉多的生死，全然以大局為重，保護多數的活者為前提，時間非常緊迫，沒辦法把剩下的失蹤者找回來，甚至無法確定生死。

澎湃、深湛，不詳的天象臆測，將隨時掀動起下一波的浪潮，不可梵的洪荒，泯滅而響往如來境界，令一切眾生入無餘涅槃而滅度之。羅摩優先帶活者逃出漁村避難，他了解和深愛著悉多，悉多是老村長的女兒，她也會希望他這麼做的。

「感激羅摩大人的英勇，您必會帶領眾人向前度過難關，悉多一定會回到您的身邊。交給我吧，我去把她們帶回來，尋找落單的人，也有人需要負責殿後。」阿周那篤信說，他起身走出營地，菩薩摩訶薩，直迎洪荒的淒冷。

「阿周那，你不能再冒生命危險！」羅摩追出去激動地制止。

「如果她是迦爾納生命中最重要的人……我就不能辜負他的期望。」阿周那說。想望能夠再見到迦爾納的音容。

迦爾納消失在落花風雨中，卻留下他的白色小船，阿周那借走並乘上它，他穿上鮮黃色的救身衣，升展船帆宛如翅膀，重新出發了，堅執地追尋迦爾納，探索何謂詩歌愛生，顛簸著，白浪花濺上唇的鹹是如此苦澀。他不會放棄。命懸一線突圍。

暴風雨毫無減弱，眾神狂怒啊，從黑暗迎來黎明，瞬化光輝的百靈。

大浪來襲，小船被捲入在水漩，差點傾覆沉沒，阿周那緊緊抓住帆柱，指尖下的肌肉求生本能地顫動著，阿周那突然陷入天旋地轉般的暈眩、耳鳴，瞳孔穿刺收縮，在劇烈的刺激坍塌一個深邃的核，空洞地，黑的意識幾欲飛出，蝶舞，未經雕琢的黑暗與慾望從頑石裡顯形，黑輕笑扶上他的背，像撐開一條船的帆骨，在最危急一刻與他爭奪身體的主導權。

斷然割裂。阿周那幻痛地陷入解離，窒息，露出的眼白閃爍光，抱頭大喊，身體每個部位變異接不上，風雷霹靂，在飄蕩的小船掙扎著打滾。

我來時沒有軀體。

我們被同一顆星子縫合。

你是奉獻給眾神的仙樂。

想起你從出生便接受了餽贈，卻把人間的苦根扣肉身，乃焚盡星光叩問神佛，竭盡魂魄回應著眾生的期望，為人的局限與注定生死無常的掙扎，對愛，真理與救贖的追求，你是為此而生的，然而暢遊在這片混沌的星辰不以我雙眼為目的地。

我就是你。我為你而生。我屬於你的。我。只能注視你。黑閉上眼，孩子般的破碎呢喃。

「你為我命名。我是感到如此的幸福。」黑甦醒，帶著可憎的完美。黑將不計一切代價，領舞阿周那向下游飛快地墜落，「所以，我絕對不能讓你去尋找迦爾納。我會殺死迦爾納！」


	8. Chapter 8

洪水來臨之前一望無際的十四行詩

08

第一部

內文有型月FGO、CCC、摩訶婆羅多原典的考察吸收詮釋  
能接受者在觀看謝謝  
進度一半，快重寫完了努力加油

第八章

何以詩為問名，孤獨是雪，以雪埋雪，雪山呼嘯是冰冷暴戾的，光陰的流逝和累積，殊不知雕刻成一個幻影，本該無以為名的你。你是我所有的秘密。

經受眾神的慧命法身祝福，阿周那完美，天賦異稟，因為他擁有雙重人格，可以補足凡人所缺失的部分。

然而當阿周那年幼時初聞法，意識到自己體內存在另一個人格，抑或是全然不同的精神思考迴路，阿周那出生以來就有某種奇妙的預感，他是為了完成某個使命轉世今生，以善根宿慧發願救世，黑是補足他自身的缺失所在。然而又因為黑，使他感到卑鄙和醜陋，年幼時多次湧起自殺的念頭，唯恐被發現黑，不願意與他人親近，然而當逾越到某道界限，無法控制，他可能就會失手殺死對方。

阿周那順應他人的餽贈，克己復禮，在豐美的童年裡彷彿飽經孤獨滄桑，阿周那已是一個蒼老的智者，又如純真的稚子探尋著奧秘，世間的鹽、萬物的光影與輪迴，皆在他筆下煥發著光芒。將人生的諸多疑問逐一化為愁惱貪執，對世界的抽絲剝繭。他不斷地追問答案，以詩驅動詩，質疑天地萬象所有的公平與正當性，從植物、海洋、天體、夢境到自我，探討著存在的意義。我是誰？我為什麼而活？我能為悲傷的世界做什麼？

天空如是降下一場天雨曼陀羅華，摩訶曼陀羅華，數不清的祈願和癡夢。繁華美艷，暴雨挾帶著火焰的花瓣舞旋、羅列、凝聚在阿周那眼中的幻象，幻覺侵略現實的，恆沙世界。

分裂的自我在爭奪身體的主導權，脾臟，骨骼，縐痕的接縫一一碎散月光。我非完人，我生我滅，阿周那與黑共存一體，良以幻化空身即法身，完美乃法身之枯骨乎。生與死，善與惡，天堂與地獄，極端的二元對立，在這一刻墮落昇華。

當利刃貼上了脖子，劃開一道淺痕，鮮血沿著脖子流下，瞬間的劇痛和失神令其停止了動作，溺水者怨棄呼救。

緩慢的，阿周那抬起頭，望著黑一向傲然惡意的神情瓦解，他看上去有些挫敗和焦慮，黑暗報復的滿足感便從阿周那的胸膛升起，是他的，或許是黑的，誰知道呢？

「你在做什麼？你的身體也是我的，我不允許你自殘！」黑的臉扭曲了，憤怒地冷笑。

「我們之中總有一天會消失一個。曾經我希望那個人是你。」阿周那陰翳回答。並非是黑所常見的他那種義憤。溢於言表的屈辱感。不，比憤怒更冷。比死亡更冷。

「我憎惡你，我懼怕你，但我不應該把所有的惡意推卸給你──你的存在亦是我要背負的責任。」阿周那做出邀請的手勢，黑短暫遲疑，阿周那便把他們的額頭按在一起。頃刻間，阿周那跳船，落入水中，瞬間生滅的泡沫，擁抱住黑暗，是他最後對自我的抵抗。

黑了解阿周那，卻第一次對阿周那的想法感到困惑，求生本能驅使這副四分五裂的身軀拼命往上游。黑貪婪地深吸一口氣，當一個浪頭打在臉上時大口咳嗽，急切地搖晃著阿周那，窒息的壓抑從胸膛蔓延彼此。黑阻止阿周那脫掉救身衣。頑強的掙扎著漂浮在水面上。

「殺死迦爾納並不算違背正法，他會阻礙你的前進，你無可救藥地愛上了他。這比你選擇棄世來得荒謬可笑，洪水洶湧致命，我必須捍衛生存。」黑不是我，卻無疑是我，是阿周那我本人。來復的潮湧潛藏著寓意。你竟讓感情影響了決定，而不是理智。不是我們生來要完成的使命。黑暴虐地低語。

「黑（奎師那），我不再否定你。該消失的那個人應該是我才對。」阿周那呼喚黑的名字，斷然怒責承認自身的惡性，他決絕無悔地奮然前行，心念在生住異滅間流轉不過剎那。

「我們來一場交易吧，請你放手讓我去尋找迦爾納，救助對他意義重大的故鄉，這與正法無關，我只是思念著一個人，我想再見他一面，必須要償還對他的愧疚與恩情……我願意把主宰權讓渡給你。」一水之隔，變化無常，隱冷的笑意浮上阿周那的唇瓣。

每一次呼吸，每一次動作都在抵抗。阿周那與黑的信念始終南轅北轍，不再毋須設防，心靈無有雉堞，敞開的就只是心，他故以貽之，卻悖離了願以所有，無非是妄，無非是春去秋來。

「住口！你若說出來就要承載詛咒，那些是我賴以生存的意義，貪婪的是我，邪惡的是我，會以不義手段捍衛宗法的是我，我要你永遠活下去！」黑傲慢地嘶吼。

他人的生死與黑何干，利他主義能為阿周那帶來什麼？只有絕望！

你永遠是光榮的戰士，至高純血的王子，去把失去的一切奪回。黑沉浸在冷血謀殺，精密復仇，慾望受挫的矛盾體。這一切就是使命。你能勝任嗎？

黑盡全力抓住阿周那，努力往上拽，雙腿用力打水，想要回到逐漸漂遠的小船，這時，黑發現阿周那把控制權轉移給他，只有虛弱的意識彌留著。

「從那天吹響起戰爭的號歌，我就沒有資格成為一名戰士，同時逃避身為王族的責任，因為我的身分絕無可能帶來和平，我自始至終都不願意面對這個殘酷的現實。」魂中吹拂，浪湧雲飛，阿周那溫柔地放開了黑，如果他的人格代表光的話，把陰暗的輕嘯吞咽入喉，怒斥光明！正因他永遠無法帶來光。

「我是如此的徬徨渺小，無論我將來有否成為王，想要改革就必須流血，傷害與犧牲，必會做出偏離戰士正法之道的行動。」英雄堅持著，即使他將迎來毀滅。

阿周那看見了世界的望其背面，避無可避，把社會性黑暗的醜惡幻化了詩歌的晶瑩，築建一座完美的世界，高潔地不可侵犯，一步一步隨著絕對的至善，走向自我崩潰。阿周那擁有截然不同的君臨者特質，反抗著與生俱來的至高權力。承擔起世界的至惡。在即將拋棄英雄自我的墓誌銘裡，以詩歌入神魔，重整乾坤，將亂世恢復秩序，無疑是他的宗法。

阿周那所陷入的悲劇絕非是輕逸的，他自始至終冷靜克制，某種渺然洞悉一切所帶來的虛無悲觀，阿周那在使命與善惡的限度之間撕扯，最終等待他的是死亡，或者將一意孤行，探詢生命的真實意義，徹底付諸行動，卻與他假想無暇的世界背道而馳。

「世界盡是苦難，由你親眼所見。現在執著迦爾納，執著這座漁村有何意義？回程吧！終結多年以來你與母親被壓迫和流亡的屈辱，向他們復仇！」黑大笑，隱藏的罪惡，幻滅的泡沫傾訴著真相的殘酷。

復仇？

「你猶記大自然的美好，喜愛著每一朵花和動物，記憶卻缺失父親的身影嗎？他是如何在鬥爭中死去的？」

黑冷酷無言，他秉持宗法，卻是不受約束的狂徒，承載著阿周那所有的悲傷和惡意，那些徹底被阿周那排除的創傷，記憶排山倒海而來的喧囂，謠言、謎語和幻影，磨礪的石，從不感到平靜。暴力的記憶攻擊著大腦，撕下碎片，流血。

你在森林裡出生，成長，秘密躲藏一段期間，學好奇的小鹿飛奔博大自然的應許，直到你親眼目睹了父親被殺害終結。受到憐憫的母子倆被准許接回皇宮，你披拂聖潔袈裟，雷霆壓肩，不言重負回應期望；被奴役般的侍奉在皇室巨大的威光，也引來了無數次的權鬥殺機，被下毒、虐待、以比武大賽為名由遇圍攻清算，你執弓，鐵骨錚錚，指箭放去遼闊，天下無敵。卻聽令遠方那響烈的寂靜，你以紅蓮咬牙雕鑿接受並前往，賞賜你一座全是易燃物建造的皇宮，金碧輝煌間燃起的大火，宿鑿頑石，你詐死從地下水道逃出，無以寫春的漂泊。

你的目光不收回人世間所有飽含淚水的事物。唯獨排除自己，因此誕生了我的眼睛。

人民日日夜夜歌頌國王的榮耀，幾乎不知曉有阿周那王子的存在。

阿周那的記憶斷層破碎，猶記喪父的縮影。生長在繁榮富麗的皇宮，母親需要他傾心照顧，母親在他反抗流亡後選擇出家，被眾人渴慕喜愛，卻無法建立情感關係；生命是苦樹，紮根入土的孤獨，花開花謝；他偷偷地溜出皇宮，回到森林，放在掌心上的鍬形蟲，並非不得不遺忘，而是別無選擇地為了活下去；箭矢射放遠方黎明深暗時內心充盈喪失感，其實是因為無法面對自我所產生的替代性情感和記憶。

突然的清醒過來，從未有過的清醒，阿周那豁然開朗了。

黑被撕毀般的桀笑，血緣除了獻上忠貞有何意義，親族相殘即使不會延續到下一代，阿周那終究承受後果。黑會不擇手段血洗宮廷，篡奪王位和軍權，本就是受眾神的祝福，文武雙全的天子，卻渴望以人子重生，倘若阿周那與黑取得共識，飲下苦毒，勝利將永遠掌握在手中，欣榮的續存。

阿周那搖頭，揚起一個笑容。

「黑（奎師那），真相並非是詛咒，我不願意再讓你切割人性的惡意、獨自承受著仇恨和苦果，迦爾納的出現，讓我找回曾經失去的詩歌，生命的美好，是我所不能遺忘之物。」阿周那凝視著，一望無際的海，舍此無它，藍是深邃的空曠裡所能見到的黑，黑對立的幻影逐漸與他重疊。

「不，你不要再說下去了，你將無法承受著人性至惡的苦痛！」黑憤怒地低吼，眼中的驚恐如此明亮。黑的血液沸騰的一切都在尖叫著殺戮，恩仇泯滅般的狂暴慾望──最終竟是保護，黑保護阿周那，黑擔憂失去阿周那。阿周那閉上眼睛，腦中似乎有了共感。說來荒謬，他們本來就是同一個大腦，阿周那終於理解黑埋藏最深處的感情。

「黑（奎師那），那又如何，我祝福你，不，我們一起重生好嗎？」阿周那的手指輕輕撫摸黑的臉頰和脖頸的血跡，堅毅而溫柔，隨著浪花沖刷而去。

阿周那淚流滿面，心痛的顫動，為自然萬物命名吟詩，為黑人格命名予以祝福，不再自我戕害，光影緊緊相依，選擇去愛自己，接受和理解傷痛，唯有自己可以拯救自己。由愛決定。

「阿周那，你……祝福我？」昏暗依然在黑的眼中閃爍，一貫藐視的神情看不出思緒。

「你是和我並肩而行的幻影，只是我絕不會再次……陷落黑暗。」阿周那嚴厲地宣誓，未免涇渭太過分明，哽咽地無法說完，無須言語心證。

「是嗎，那麼，最後就讓我保管你的那份後悔吧。我將化為蟻穴守望。」黑敬畏低語，然而他的嗓音柔和了，變得近乎懇求，海浪幾乎吞噬他們的聲息，詩意般的告別，「你不覺得現在的海浪就像摩娑嗎？」

「我們用心痛，打開最遼闊的海。」阿周那微笑，水在無盡，流動著崇高的精神與大愛。「但你搞錯了，是我交付給你。不能再浪費時間救人了。」

混沌的時空和記憶俱以破碎，波濤漫湧，幻化為海，分裂的意志以夢交融，完整，阿周那五體投地，攔腰折斷，臣服為海，入死而觀海。

黑破碎地嘶喊。猛地視線顛倒，巨變，從瞳孔裡掙脫破出，世界不再困限阿周那的視角，破裂的幻覺重回現實，現在只有這單獨的肉身正在被大海吞噬，席捲全身的冰冷。虛空不可窮盡，在無盡緣起一同沉沒。

連夜的暴風雨令水位更暴漲湍急，頃刻間彷彿平息了數千萬年，生來死去，死去生來，不過是一次次的遷徒，無法解脫的輪迴，是詩歌裡的未完成的情節，或者是昇墮永生的一瞬間，若兩者互異的靈魂只能容下一個，阿周那決意接受黑，竟選擇泯滅主人格，黑將完全主宰，黑卻緊緊地抓牢住白色小船如是漂木，汪洋，浩瀚，蒼茫……

當陽光隨著雨水拂弄阿周那的臉頰，他輾轉甦醒咳出水，不知昏迷多久，小船載浮載浮，當他聽見遠方傳來抽水機重新運轉的聲音，水位開始退了，海依然來去，一切看來安然無恙，然而他下一秒就發現哪裡不對勁了，他的心從未如此空蕩孤寂，當洪水來臨時，陷入性命垂危，黑不在了，黑取代了阿周那的消逝，永遠的離去。曼陀羅華化散。分裂的神志和記憶就此完整融合。

天空驟降了一場太陽雨。

※

安靜地迎來天亮，此時，一道曙光悄悄染在濕透的窗簾上，暴風雨夜呼嘯而去，她彷彿是一座孤島，望著海岸線的燈塔熄滅，狼藉，一無所有的沉沒。雨還在下，吉娜可發現自己倖存下來，求生本能和絕望的矛盾折磨她，這幾天只喝了一點點混濁的雨水，渾身無力忍耐著空腹的飢餓痛感，潮水漲到腳底困住了她，漁村的小河，熙來攘往，大坑小溝不再乾涸，全盛滿了她的淚水。下輩子再決定。

都是因為說出這種情緒化、愚蠢自私的話語。每逢雨季淹水，她都不願意離開酒館，封閉心靈，畏懼著面對外界和人群，只要不離開房間，就什麼事都不會發生吧？

「妳會出門去大象溜滑梯找我，不代表妳不行。」迦爾納輕輕地點出她的掙扎和迷惘。

「只有那個地方不一樣啦。」吉娜可嚮往著，一頭亂七八糟的長髮別一個可愛的蝴蝶結髮夾，把臉埋進棉被裡面，不願正眼看他，「迦爾納，不要再管我了！」

「那我就留下來。」迦爾納寬容說。

「騙人，你明明就離開過一次！」吉娜可嚎啕大哭，無法想像向外界踏出一步的恐怖未知，「為什麼你不為自己著想？我最不喜歡你的無私奉獻！」

「那就採取折衷方式吧。」迦爾納對她宣洩的悲傷和怒氣沉思半晌，賦予承諾，一定會找到救治淹水的方法──守護卡爾納爾。

迦爾納要她放心，他見慣洪災不斷，只是今年暴雨特別嚴重，那脆弱的閘門，頂不住氾濫的洪水，初估判斷情勢，尚來得及去修復故障的排水系統，很快就回來，有很多和吉娜可一樣窮苦、無家可歸的村民，光是逃難無法有效治本。

卡爾納爾就是故鄉，生命的安歸之處，詩歌告訴他故鄉是有意義的，迦爾納強調，會盡力而為，自願前往修理，然而那是最危險的低窪海口，平常會排放出污水，若汙染到會影響健康，長期缺乏資源和人力，使機器漸漸不堪負荷，造成損壞的原因之一。

洪水咆哮，洶湧、殘酷、去之必死無疑。沒有經費汰換新的排水機，多年以來都是迦爾納默默地勉強維持，做這種被視為不潔的工作，結果洪水突然暴漲，一去不回。

一場童年奇妙的相遇，迦爾納是個奇怪的人，從出世和入世受不公待遇欣然接受，卻看不下去她受欺凌挺身相助，冷漠寡言，一旦開口說話又會常常惹毛她。吉娜可對於把迦爾納牽扯到自己的人生這件事感到懊悔和慶幸，迦爾納宛如老父親溺愛她，然而她的懦弱和封閉害死了迦爾納。迦爾納一直守護她，也默默守護村莊的每個人。

大風把窗戶吹得吱吱作響，濕透的地板滿是玻璃碎片，然而她聽見一個划船的聲響，遠方是熟悉的白色小船，她以赤足踩過碎玻璃、砂礫，碎片刺進血肉的疼痛，純潔無瑕有如對人世的眺望開窗迎接。

是一個從未看過的青年乘坐在迦爾納的白色小船，朝她伸出手。

吉娜可從驚惶中出神了，時間停緩，她漸漸從眼前的男人的鮮明輪廓裡拼湊出印象，竟是詩人阿周那！

吉娜可嚇得退後腳步，撞到牆壁摔了一大跤，背對發抖著，緊緊地抓住那本仍逃不過雨水浸潤泡水的詩集。我是一個平凡無趣的人。曾希望生命能有變化，添上豐富的色彩，無論痛苦也好，失去也罷，我用最消極的方式反抗，依然渴望著向無垠的天空翱翔。印在書側照片的耀眼的詩人，她是文盲，卻對詩歌產生好奇、嚮往，因此拜託迦爾納要簽名。種下的因緣發芽結果。

「吉娜可小姐，您好，我是阿周那。」詩人儘管外觀落魄狼狽，傷痕累累，眉宇間的疲憊不落痕跡，取而代之的，是堅毅溫和的、善解人意的微笑，「妳會沒事的，我現在帶妳去避難。」

「迦爾納去了哪裡……為什麼現在是您乘坐他的船？」吉娜可背對阿周那，她小聲地，泣不成聲。心中不願意面對現實的恐懼已然成形。

「迦爾納至今下落不明。」阿周那淡淡地說，陳述事實的語句抽離了情緒。

「對不起，就算是我最崇拜的阿周那詩人前來，我都不會離開房間的，不要再管我了！」吉娜可淚水模糊地望著白色小船，終至潰堤。她知道這代表了迦爾納的死亡。迦爾納被全世界拋棄。死得一文不值。

「我接受過他的施捨，他帶來的光芒是那樣溫暖無私的奉獻，想必妳也是深深地了解這一點吧，才不願意離去，但妳是迦爾納託付給我的期望。妳就是他對生命的期許。」

「我是嗎？」吉娜可灰心沮喪地說，陷入情緒的深淵。她就是沒有那個勇氣，一直試圖給自己尋找藉口，逃避又怎樣呢，「我只是他的大麻煩，是我害他失蹤的。」

「怎麼會呢，妳又不是他，怎麼會知道他真正的想法？」阿周那搖頭，柔和的表情突然變得幽冷，風也在低語著什麼，輕撫他的肌膚、吹開捲曲濃密的黑髮，一片敞亮的額頭，緊抿的唇隨一道風劃出弧線，「但如果他是妳的朋友，就會明白他是不可能放棄妳的，放棄我，以他人性的光輝安暖了風雨，無論何時地，頌唱著生命的美好。」

迦爾納的出世如咒直下，在故鄉小河生動流淌，屬於他的詩歌是清純的，陽光明媚，生機蓬勃。

「我向妳宣誓，我會找回迦爾納的。我們不會遺棄他，請妳也不要放棄自己，跟我一起走好嗎？」阿周那把手伸向她，背後是海，空幻無常。

「如果最後迦爾納回不來怎麼辦？我沒有一個人活下去的勇氣……」

「我會扶持妳，一起度過失去所愛之人的痛苦和離別，時光荏苒，唯有流逝，但我相信傷痛終將圓滿我們的靈魂。」有死亡也會有新生，時間會帶走一切，阿周那頑以抗衡，他會抬起頭，一雙金剛菩提的黑眼睛，以詩望照，星子是從宇宙秩序脫軌的孤獨，茫茫萬星聚集閃耀，逝者與心永恆同在。

吉娜可昏沉的眼睛閃動起了憧憬，緊繃的神經逐漸平穩放鬆下來，一陣頭暈目眩，她多日以來未進食，承受著風吹雨打，體溫升高，身體虛弱不適，她試圖站起身，渾然無力快昏過去了，卻羞窘地制止了他想走上前攀扶的意思。

「我是一個胖子，我很重……小船會沉沒的。」吉娜可神色極不自然，逃避什麼似的。

「妳有信仰嗎？象頭神葛內舍，象徵了純真智慧、克服阻礙之神。呵，祂是一頭活生生的大象呢，關於妳自身的一切都是有意義的……不要去否定自己，我們一起走吧。」阿周那微笑鼓勵，談起民間信仰故事。而我相信紛雪崩落的堅實、明確、淩厲，為我帶來了意義。

阿周那以高雅的禮儀尋求吉娜可的尊嚴和首肯，轉身蹲下，要她好好抓牢住肩膀跳上來，起初，吉娜可不知所措地望著他健碩的背影，他耐心等待她做好心理準備。

吉娜可緊張緩慢地把手放上去，得到對方肯定的回應，她貼緊，重心向前，把一切形同悲傷的重量落在阿周那的肩膀上，他說聲失禮，便把手攬住腿穩定而起步，阿周那的身體其實同樣未進食和休息，耗竭而虛弱，他一聲不吭背著她逃生，步履健穩，謹慎且小心地腳踏躲開灑落一地的玻璃碎片、雜亂的貨物，她從背後睨看阿周那的神情依舊是那樣的溫柔體貼，沒有一絲嫌棄抱怨，陡峭破損的屋瓦細雨捎來了陽光，兩人平安的乘坐小船離去。

白色的小船搖擺呀，像一個搖籃，吉娜可快睡著了，她破涕而笑。說起了象頭神，吉娜可又想到了她念念不忘的事物，她堅信著迦爾納一定會在那裡，每當他感到脆弱的時候──

「迦爾納在大象溜滑梯裡。」吉娜可堅定地宣言，沒有人願意相信她。

迦爾納有乘船就會頭暈目眩、嚴重溺水的大海詛咒，不能接近大海，依然克服學會了游泳，他是憑藉乾枯的肉身去對抗洪水的咆哮，如果迦爾納沒有被洪水沖走的話，迦爾納一定不會失約，他肯定是受傷或受困了，但是她說起拜託羅摩大人、村民們這件事，他們卻誠懇而為難地對她說，大象溜滑梯不存在世界上。

傾聽遠方的鳥聲此起彼伏宛若梵聲，聞所未聞的鳥是如何飛往世界的。遭洪水破壞的環境漸漸恢復了生機。小船啟航在，水之夢，澄澈洱海的漣漪，阿周那感受到什麼便抬起頭，由一朵朵的烏雲編織如光錦，在陽光拂曉下，融綿綿入化在遙遠恆久的絲路。

阿周那的神情如夢方醒。宛若塵埃落定。大象溜滑梯。詩象超越了虛實的意義，阿周那篤信它的存在，追尋著詩歌，一如既往，亦無始無終。

記憶的沙土，可還記得那份執著。情意綿綿的，汐來潮漲如是詩幻過境。均在他的目光和心跳中，感受著美好。

非同尋常的契機與迷失，不被風雨擊倒、淹沒，重返降臨了世界的真實性。

阿周那平安地將吉娜可送往避難營地，要她好好休息，等待他救回迦爾納，羅摩率領的一行人已然平安離開了重災區，他吃一點乾糧果腹，闔上沉重的眼皮，短暫的休息數小時恢復體力，再度乘上白色的小船出發，陸續救回了不少人。

雨勢不再那麼危險兇猛，視線變得較清晰，他環視漁村好幾遍，確定沒有受困在屋頂的災民了，他開始前往最危險的低窪海口，確認老舊的水閘正在重新控制運河與海相連的流速，設立附近的數座排水器發出金屬刺耳聲運轉著，緩慢地將排水流出，雖然退潮的成效緩慢，但阻止再次洪提的可能性。迦爾納成功了。

阿周那划船經過無數的矮小快沖垮的茅屋，濃霧、雨林疏密的外圍起伏，數百棵佛性的林木，散發的清香，守護著盈盈神秘的光輝，隔著一條暴漲泥漿曲折的小河，吹斷一棵的大樹擋住了，白色小船輕震停止，船頭碰上堅硬的泥。

在最深處就是吉娜可所言的秘密基地。

阿周那棄船，在剛柔並濟之間，抓著漂木，使盡身上每一分力量拉扯，避免身體被急流沖走，迷惑地直視雨水茫茫的遠方，他疲憊地垂下肩膀，不放棄地繼續尋找失聯的迦爾納，他已經來找他好幾天了，每一次都是徒勞地無功而返，愈加深急的水流，更是一條無法回頭的險路。再也不能回頭，也不想回頭，不願意再讓自己後悔餘生。

「迦爾納，你在這裡嗎！」阿周那的呼喊打破了寂靜，洪水隔不斷，哪怕一粒微塵，在明暗裡沉浮，那洇潤的思念。直到我們變成白色小船的碎片，漂浮在大海。

慧風慈雨化開了濃霧，明麗透射，不可方物，屹立一座大象溜滑梯。

然而它卻失去根基，迷失漂浮在永無止境。那個曾以詩歌共舞，迦爾納一心盼望能加入的奇妙詩象，好氣好笑又可愛，非常壯觀，大象溜滑梯是真實存在世界上的！

「……迦爾納，是迦爾納嗎？」阿周那嚴正地出聲，暗暗哽咽著淚水。他看見了，以那樣輕柔的瓷白姿態融化在河流，慈悲，相濡以沫，那覆蓋一切的寂靜。

迦爾納奄奄一息，瘦削的肩膀被吹落下來的漂木，割裂一道幾乎見骨的傷口發炎流血，他救了很多村民，完成了最重要的修復漁村的建設，卻迷失受困了，緊閉雙目，像個孩子似的無助蜷縮在大象溜滑梯裡面的洞，他聽見遠方的呼喊儆醒。

在忘卻的天地間有一個棄子。

有人以我的名字呼喚。賦予我的存在意義。

他們很久沒有見面了。阿周那穿越了時空、生死、夢境，終於和現實的迦爾納見面了。

「阿周那，你好，沒想到我們會有在送信以外相見的緣分，但不要見面比較好。」迦爾納從溜滑梯內側中空的肚子洞裡探頭出來，沒想到那裡有個開門機關，他的臉色是不同尋常的蒼白虛弱，藍眼睛浸潤在光影，帶著渴望和不確定。好久不見，盡力禮貌相待。他思念著阿周那，卻完全搞砸了一切。

「你怠慢了職責，我只是來追討應有的權利而已。」阿周那終於尋找到失蹤的迦爾納，如願以償見面後，他的心卻是流水沖刷堅剛的岩石，過不留痕。

在細密的雨絲中，迦爾那勉力地起身，走出肚子的洞口，抱著垂危的樑柱將與大象溜滑梯同存亡，凝立不動。

阿周那突然不知道自己為何而來，對災難的發生早已失序、分崩離析，又光怪陸離地雜糅在一起，眼前只有迦爾納慈悲的容顏在他的眼裡愈發清晰，清亮而專注。

他們狼狽襤褸的模樣站立在大雨中，彷彿等待著被洪水毀滅而重生。

迦爾納眉目冰冷，他思慮著，似乎意識到自己剛才的發言遺漏了，鳥唱蜂鳴幾乎要掩蓋他的嗓音，一點溫度都沒有，「啊，你快回去吧，水深到快淹頭，這下可不是不小心在浴缸睡著的程度了。」

阿周那一時啞口無言，現實的迦爾納更笨拙寡言，更讓人覺得氣餒苦惱，此刻的阿周那穿著救身衣被困在水中，已經動彈不得了，迦爾納奮力跳下去，在濕熱深水的邊境跋涉到對面，河水持續高漲起來，差點將他們沖散。

「笨蛋，聽不懂你在說什麼，我現在是來救你的！」四肢沉重，渾身酸痛。阿周那想向迦爾納伸出手去，想要抓住他。

迦爾納豁然，有些遲緩地側過頭，薄唇幅度極小地動了動，掩藏不住嗓音裡的欽佩，他也想要抓住阿周那，「我睡迷糊了，謝謝你下山救助村民，辛苦了。」

「我並沒有做什麼……不，這是我的責任。反倒是你的捨身奉獻。如果是痲瘋病患也能得到你的親吻吧？」阿周那從謙虛到千頭萬緒，對於迦爾納宛如割下黃金血肉的施捨，心中有股說不上來的難受，一股一股綿綿不斷地撕裂扯下，疼痛又是如此柔軟。

阿周那惶然地嘶啞，步履蹣跚，洶湧的河水勢不可擋，現在已經快淹到胸口了，阿周那快無法喘息了，到現在還沒有被沖走已經是一場奇蹟了。

對此，迦爾納抬起頭，飄渺的神情，一向清澈的藍眼彌漫著濃烈霧色，關於自己的施捨甘願赴死，陷入了靜思，不置可否。好像沒有自覺。

聽到落水的聲音，呻咽的聲音，央求的聲音，連日暴雨的水災，洪水無情，唯有諦聽，一旦有人向迦爾納請求，唯有施。

一心一意投入了救災，不小心陰錯陽差也成為了失蹤名單對象，本來就是被排除在社會階級的賤民，想盡辦法修復壞掉的排水建設，吉娜可借給他的單車在長期上山的磨損又碰上水災，也已經不是落鍊子程度的損壞，整台車報廢了，來不及向阿周那報備一聲。也擔心著阿周那在山上的安危，沒想到他居然會下山，不惜一切尋找他。

「這很艱難，我終於修好了排水設施，但我被困住在大象溜滑梯，無法去接吉娜可，她正在等待我的歸來。」迦爾納受重傷，數日糧食稀缺，他絕食般的，體力幾乎透支，沒有力氣游泳了，時時刻刻掛心著吉娜可的安危，卻無能為力。

「我已經安置了吉娜可，請你放心。」阿周那說。

「欠了您的這份恩情，我一定會償還。」迦爾納舒口氣。

「我不要。」阿周那學他，冷冷地回敬了上次的無私相助。這下子，他終於懂我的感覺了吧？接著，兩人不約同的陷入了漫長的沉默。迦爾納一臉詫異，坦然理解了這份心意。

「這幾天腳踏車壞了，延遲了送信，等天氣好一些，我會走路爬山為您送信。」迦爾納誠懇地說，轉移話題，他越來越接近，咫尺之遙，他抓住了漂木，兩人緊抓同一塊漂木到激動地相擁，只有一瞬間。

「沒什麼，我不服輸上次打架的事而已，你現在看起來很狼狽可笑，這樣我們之間就扯平，該停止宿怨糾纏了。」阿周那笑了笑，得勝般的揚眉吐氣，輕顫的聲線透出心碎，「難不成到這種存亡時刻，你想對我說的話就只有這些嗎？」

阿周那脫下了自己的救身衣，想要優先為受傷的迦爾納穿上，然而迦爾納接過它卻放開了雙手，放任漂浮遠去，身後暮色蒼茫。

「我現在沒有什麼話好說的。但只有宿怨不行。」迦爾納沉浸在沐浴陽光般的專一，竟如此意外回答。

浪花絢麗，彼岸，踏歌而來。

迦爾納赤裸的渴望浮現，深情地凝視著他，並且注意到了，儘管他早就明白阿周那亟欲隱藏的幽暗面，瓷白的指尖撫摸阿周那脖頸的自刎傷痕，宛若神佛掏洗啊。阿周那欲感到羞愧和難忍、措手不及想推開他，又被緊緊抓住不放，他便在迦爾納的懷抱裡泫然欲泣。迦爾納摸摸他的頭。

迦爾納近乎耳畔的低語吹拂著阿周那的心痛震顫，他掌住阿周那腰椎，把刺骨的冰冷推向自己，溫暖的籠罩，迦爾納放下了施，憑藉自身的原始渴望，終於回應了他上次失控的親吻。

迦爾納親吻著阿周那，雙臂環住顫抖的腰，迦爾納的嘴唇柔軟炙熱，但不再被動，滿懷侵略，懇求，阿周那發出一絲破碎甜美的鳴咽，缺失的靈魂終得完整。

雨將永遠不停。

雨將割裂天空。

雨將晴空萬里。

突然上昇的陽光清楚地照明，迦爾納以罕見強烈的神色凝視著阿周那。泱泱水波，幻景或朝人世的回望，他們緊緊地相擁。

「來吧，我們一起坐上大象溜滑梯吧，等到雨停為止。」迦爾納牽起阿周那的手涉水，他們爬上後面的階梯坐在大象的頭頂。因為是溜滑梯，要注意現在不能貪玩滑下去，否則會落海，迦爾納面露認真奇怪的叮嚀。阿周那皺起眉頭，他才不會這樣，卻一樣認真地把他的叮嚀聽進去。

失去基座的大象溜滑梯，在清濁的水流中飄盪，竟超越物理法則，沒有隨著重量沉下，這神奇的不應存在世上的建築物鏽刻著眾生的慧光，芸芸眾生的謁見。大象溜滑梯庇佑著他們。它的頭上還有跟吉娜可一模一樣的髮夾。

從曲折的小河流向大海。心遼闊如大海。

關於迦爾納的詩歌，還有一個秘密，他深受大海的詛咒，然而交換了，鯨魚將隨緣喜浮現海面上，緣起緣滅。花地盡無生。矚望大海。

來一頭巨鯨從天空掠過。

真實的彷彿飄逸的幻象。

阿周那驚呼一聲，從未如此近距離看見鯨魚的頭頂噴出水柱，鯨魚圍繞著大象溜滑梯一圈，水柱噴濺得他們一身，又驚又喜，阿周那一向莊重慎美的神情，無法再忍耐了，開懷大笑。迦爾納像是習以見慣的，對於出生就能與鯨魚結緣的奇蹟，他面露微笑，看起來很快樂。最美好的飛躍和人間矚望，鯨歌迴蕩，欲乘風浪而去。

子非頭顱

你的獻身讓死亡置身事外

變成一件很溫柔的事

純粹地，毫無塵垢的新生

熱烈追求關於生命的美好

你是太陽

你是死亡

一首雋永不滅的讚歌

烈火之軀去點燃繁星

可是我

更情願你懷抱著一點點遺憾陰影

度過平凡的每一天

《洪水來臨之前一望無際的十四行詩》

阿周那與黑的關係不是CP。故事還會有的。

這是非典型的同人二創故事。自愛勝過於相愛。也希望不要有區分攻受的差異。

試圖寫出了藝術性、詩性、哲學性、虛實交錯的蒙太奇手法，在鋪陳合理的情節又好像有童趣呢。詩歌懷有著想望，人世間的苦難也不過如此。有些地方予以留白和想像空間，描寫迦爾納的重心將在故事的後半段，目前點到為止，關於迦爾納與鯨魚的詩象，嘿嘿，第一章開頭就有囉，雖然長篇小說寫得很辛苦，埋藏很多細節寫得很開心呢。表達方面可能有些地方不夠好，讓人不滿意或看不懂，我會盡力而為的完成作品。

本章聚集在三個人，各自用自己的方式走出人生難關。儘管有他人的愛與相助，但人類的出生和死亡終將只有孤獨。唯需肯定自己，接受自己，愛著自己，方能拯救屬於自己的悲傷。

吉娜可感到陌生，好奇、嚮往著詩心所在；  
阿周那歷經一切悲痛，從失去到贖救的詩心；  
迦爾納一出生就懷有詩心，然而他一無所有，只有死亡。

關於何謂詩心的詮釋和解讀，答案予以你們決定。

俄羅斯的詩人阿赫瑪托娃寫下了：詩歌誕生於表達無法言說之物的願望，詩歌執著於重新定義人們認為不可能被定義的一切，詩歌從難以承受的不安和苦難中走來，迫切地給予人類自身意識不到的早已迷失之事物。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

雨後的天空是飄渺的藍，漸漸被鋒芒的光取代，不單是他們身處的森林，萬物甦醒時欲把白晝所有的金黃飲盡。

他們躲進大象溜滑梯的肚子漂流，風的聲音，透空而立，彷若自由自在的如來。

阿周那顫抖地吸氣，抱著他，迦爾納時而清醒時而昏迷，沒有醒來，但也沒有睡著。某一刻，當他睜開眼睛，皚澈的人影，彷彿他是詩人所見過最珍貴的，最脆弱的事物。

迦爾納似乎也不願意打破此刻的寂靜，雨後天晴，照耀出如頑的石原來是痛苦不堪的，承受著光陰的風吹雨打，在人的身上也能印下痕跡，人們很快就老了，無形的傷痕，窮鄉僻壤，只有死者能安息，活著的人咬緊牙根。

睡意朦朧的視線延開，迦爾納從肩部至胸膛有一大片曾經被撕裂、怵目驚心的傷痕，如今已癒合，雪白平整的皮膚表面是一塊痂，微微隆起的褶皺，陽光照耀下像是一顆鐫刻的紅寶石。

迦爾納看穿了阿周那眼中的動搖，掌心底下的肩膀微微顫抖，握住他的手游移到自己的胸膛撫平他的不安，傳來紮實的溫暖。

「你的胸膛的傷痕是怎麼回事？」平常迦爾納穿著郵差制服，掩蓋了他胸膛的傷痕。阿周那問，不禁想起濕亮纏綿的親吻，將失速的心跳隱藏在堅毅如鋼的眼神，慢慢露出他最謹慎的表情，從後頸開始緊繃。

「啊，這個是以前受到的致命傷。」迦爾納淡然說，「撿回一命後，吉娜可拜託我留下來了，所以我沒有前往戰場上，馬嘶認同我的武藝，但他說我缺乏成為戰士的關鍵。」

聽聞馬嘶的名字，似乎一樣是一個熟識的人，阿周那抿起了唇，但迦爾納沒有察覺。

「在卡爾納爾的邊境，出現一個從未見過的外地小女孩……我，必須去救她。」迦爾納閉上眼睛，輕描淡寫說。風停了，身邊一切靜悄入寂。

國王承諾將帶領人們走向康莊大道。

提供漁村自來水的管線未能實現。長年缺水和排水系統老舊損壞，經濟民生也從未起色，地點偏遠，每當城邦派軍隊巡視領土歌頌榮耀，就會和人民爆發衝突，獨裁打壓異己。

大部分年輕的男子離鄉，選擇當一個反抗的戰士，渴望生活能得到改善，卻一去不回。

遭到皇城最惡意的報復。變本加厲限制運送供水船提供飲用水，剝削漁村的漁民捕撈的價格。要脅漁民必須得保證每個裡面都有珍珠。

早已廢除的種姓制度在社會價值觀無所不在，充斥不平等、歧視、貧富差距，日積月累的民怨，在俱盧王國最富裕的天帝城以捍衛正法遠近馳名。

卻使用以非人道方式，利誘、煽動抓捕貧民窟孩子當作炸藥去攻擊反抗起義的地方，竟然妄稱正義，何其可笑，漸漸引發了叛亂，周圍的城邦跟著紛亂不休，或者虎視眈眈等待侵略併吞領地的機會。

某一天，一個小女孩綁著炸藥徒步出發，顛簸緩慢地走進漁村的邊界，腰上沉重的炸藥開始往下墜，她用手指撥弄著導火線，哭了出來，試圖想出脫身之法。

所有人舉起槍對準女孩，打算先開槍殺掉她，喝止迦爾納不要貿然前進。

迦爾納毫不猶豫地走上前，她看起來在哭，無論那是否為人性的惡意。生死自在，不受輪迴，不受煩惱，迦爾納捨己為人，他的高潔，已然超脫了凡間。

當迦爾納精準迅速地解除纏在女孩胸口上的腰帶，放進防爆箱子封存。乾涸的嘴裡頓時瀰漫沙塵火藥的焦味。

彷彿點燃起一根火柴就會燃燒的炙熱空氣，從女孩藏在衣袖裡的掌心滑落，一瓶點火的燃燒瓶滾落在他腳邊，風中帶著高熱的血腥蒸騰。旋即，世界已然化為一道白光，他擁抱住女孩倒了下來，哀鳴著緊緊閉上眼，彷彿一腳踩進太陽，高溫巨響吞噬。

迦爾納秉持的善念卻被以惡報善，女孩不幸死了，迦爾納受到致命灼傷，不可思議地保全四肢健全，瀕死半年，最終神諭般的奇蹟活下來，他身上環繞著無形的黃金盔甲光輝。

「你不應該去救他的，所有人都知道那個孩子是陷阱。」阿周那冷靜地直指迦爾納沒辦法成為戰士的咎因。

「阿周那，你不會去救她嗎？你會的。」直指核心，話語是灼人的事實，也是祝福。迦爾納的聲音如同，春天，生命猶如沒有任何質地。

「……我做不到。我見過很多次了，那些年幼的孩子被利誘，洗腦，相信誤謬方能解脫痛苦，上天堂。不如說這些紛亂會不斷地發生，因為我的故鄉引起的……而我罪無可逭。」

阿周那深呼吸，鯁住喉嚨，塘塞絞碎未完成的話語。縱然遠離烽火，心中善惡拉鋸的戰爭從未休止，從未得到片刻安寧，人因為無明而不能認知梵。

背負使命，在戰場上以正法之名，唱響的頌歌亦是致命箭矢劃破虛空，被人所愛，不相信愛，厭倦愛，不為愛書寫，一個身處人世的夾縫裡徬徨遊走的詩人。

片刻的沉默。阿周那悲傷的目光對上迦爾納的，迦爾納淺淡地笑了，稀薄彷彿春初的融冰，安靜地聽聞他講述回憶。讓阿周那相信自己可以全盤交付給迦爾納，迦爾納不惜獻身也要照耀大地的精神，即便蒼頭黔首，隱約將明白，人生何其美，純粹的善念一直都在，盛放光陰中的光影生生不息。

「你過去發生的事，我很遺憾。心中卻不免僥倖，上天沒有把你帶走，我不再關心女孩的生死，因為有無數像這樣的無辜的孩子，使我疲倦、麻痺……無能為力的罪惡感，最後變成只看見我想看的，我要的結果。」阿周那的笑容慢慢隱去，鼻腔酸澀，向迦爾納撕開心扉最深處裡柔美猙獰的悲鳴。

「建構維持世界秩序的正法是道義、規範、美德、完美。聽從神絕對的旨意，苦修擺脫肉身輪迴，用虔敬之心去化解仇恨，這是從前有人採訪我，我回答的正確答案。」

無疑是一個謊言。恚忿之心折磨著。

然而阿周那在流亡途中的所見到處是邪惡，狡詐、無意義的殺戮。沾染貪、嗔、痴。這時，阿周那側過頭並不看他，過去阿周那任由讚美與寵愛滑過耳際，迷失在虛幻浮華的往事裡，肩膀無法克制地顫抖，聲音轉弱。

難以啟齒的真相是，活著就是只能盡力而為，向前走。你的傷痕美麗不朽，停下來，並不是那麼難以忍受的事，你以堅韌的姿態，坦率直迎世界的真實，對生命的掙扎和期許。

「現在你找到正確的答案嗎？或許你一直是對的。」迦爾納笑了笑。曾洶湧怒吼的大海，現在正寬容哄著人們睡入夢鄉，看不見星星的燈火。

「善舉是我的本能，像陽光拂曉，呼吸新鮮空氣那般簡單自然。抱歉，至今也無法完全理解、感同身受你的心情和處境……我的善舉想必只會為你帶來負荷吧。」像不容拒絕的自然力，迦爾納俯身親吻，微微透紅的薄唇印上他的額頭。一個無比慰藉又疼痛灼人的親吻。唯有迦爾納的親吻才能夠如此。

阿周那出神，純黑的瞳仁變得不可置信，只是一心一意地看著迦爾納，把他說的每一個字都深深地記住，並且相信，水到渠成。

「我欣賞人間的美麗，萬物眾生平等；我是如此的渺小，是日將盡，時刻欲來。所以我就算被他人利用、踐踏而羞辱，那是很重要的事嗎？」

黑始終存在。挾帶呢喃，殘酷且無法割捨的惡性，燦燦的孔雀開屏綻放，不斷耳語。然而，阿周那終於做出了抉擇，他迎向了光。

「……或許你可以欣然接納你的選擇，但身旁關心你的人，一定是無法忍受的。那好像、你會無聲無息消失在世界。你不屬於人世。」阿周那呢喃著，從對方的指尖尋找到的濕痕，相濡以沫，那是自己終於被釋放的眼淚。

「對不起。讓你冒著生命危險尋找我，也讓吉娜可擔心我了，我能再為你送信嗎？」迦爾納重複說了一次。「我想為你送信。」

「你被我辭退了。」阿周那垂下睫毛，不容妥協的拒絕，隨著他的呼吸如蝶羽一樣顫動、黯啞，迦爾納欣然接受，不斷親吻他，不著痕跡地吻去淚水，他們知道輕重緩急，暫不談論，休息完繼續尋找悉多的下落。

最後在香蕉林道上找到了悉多，她倒在一棵散發香氣的苦楝樹幹上，一群神秘的猴子圍繞，庇護她度過危險的風雨，猴子一見到他們來欣喜喧嘩，其中一隻猴子嘰嘰喳喳叫嚷，調皮淘氣，跳到阿周那肩膀上彷彿討獎賞似的，阿周那微笑，想也不想地順手抓起漂浮水面上的椰子，迅速精準地以手刀削開椰子緩緩流出汁水。

迦爾納震驚地望著阿周那超乎常人的舉動，不發一語。

「……這麼做很奇怪嗎？」阿周那挑眉，故作鎮定地對上一道灼熱的視線，閃耀著滿足和驚奇，突然對此感到不自在了。

「不，這想必是阿周那寫詩的絕活技，令我相當佩服。」迦爾納著迷般的欣賞，深信不疑，阿周那又劈開了一顆椰子，毫不費力，迦爾納接過椰子便飲下解渴，喝到一半的份量遞回，這如此荒唐，渾然的衝動行為到湧起的自覺，阿周那笑了一聲，香甜的汁水滾過喉嚨。

阿周那克制的，略微收緊的下巴表現出他的難為情。受到鼓舞，迦爾納向前一步，靠的更近，好奇的望著阿周那屏住呼吸。

「沒錯，這沒有什麼。現在並不是適合競爭的時機，快走吧。」阿周那高傲地別過臉，將錯就錯。迦爾納肩膀受傷，阿周那背起了昏迷的悉多回村莊，猴子們完成使命離開了，坐上大象溜滑梯消失得無影無蹤，但迦爾納發現那隻接受謝禮的猴子留下來，牠以矯健敏捷的身手追逐，騰空躍上迦爾納的頭，緊緊抓住不放，把迦爾納的頭髮抓得一團亂玩鬧著，不是一隻普通的猴子，爐火純青的武鬥派施展著猴拳，跟著他們一起走。

這場災禍來得快去也快。洪水一夜退去，風沙與重鹽形成一道時間的軸，漁村一天一天的重建破碎的家園，舖滿了花瓣，祭典也從未休止，祈願跪拜著，邊吟唱邊舞動，在煙香裊繞、梵音傳耳之中，不知不覺陷入梵境。

風雨停止，外界的救援，醫療團隊終於能順利趕來了，搭建起臨時的帳篷。

迦爾納脫水，外傷嚴重，消毒，縫補傷口，吊打點滴休息。吉娜可一見到迦爾納平安歸來，就是撲上去抱緊他大哭。

「迦爾納，你這個大笨蛋！」吉娜可喜極而泣。

「吉娜可，我很高興能看見妳走出房間，跨出人生的一步。我現在被妳壓得快不能呼吸了，我會死掉。」迦爾納木然說，平安歸來後一樣是她所熟悉的迦爾納。

迦爾納安撫著泣不成聲的吉娜可。吉娜可罵了他一頓後，便趴在他身上睡著了，打完點滴恢復一點體力後，迦爾納悄悄地下床，為吉娜可蓋上被子，猴子玩累了也跟著睡了，他果然暗耐不住休息去幫忙災民，加入醫療團隊，協助護理師簡單的照護或清理環境，盡力而為。

洪水消退去的這幾天阿周那疲於奔命，發出電報聯絡國際民間的救援會，渴望能爭取更多急救的物資，也想要寫出文章，為這塊土地發聲，讓更多人願意關注，卡爾納爾的居民生活在孤立的絕境。

「謝謝你們救了我。羅摩大人在哪呢？他平安無事嗎？洪水沖散了我們，在那之後我就失去了意識……」悉多睜開雙眼，缺乏醫療資源，躺在一張簡陋的木板床，神色虛弱地清醒，摀住嘴巴，嗆咳出吸進體內太多的水。

「請您放心，羅摩大人完成您的託付，率領村民一行人去避難，現在接獲消息，正在回鄉的路途。」阿周那說。悉多比誰都理解和深愛著羅摩，包括他面臨絕境的抉擇，對此她驕傲無比的笑了。

醫生診斷上意外得知悉多懷孕三個月的消息，嬌柔的外觀看不出懷孕的跡象，先前她的身體就孱弱不適，託付迦爾納上山寄送給阿周那的慰問品，散發薰衣草香氣的茶，具有安神的作用。

沒有發現懷孕的事實，悉多一時無法置信，未婚夫不在身旁，懷孕的隱私暴露，悉多宛如受辱般的捧著她平坦的肚腹低聲啜泣，她未婚懷孕，如果傳開了，將會被傳統保守的社會排斥，質疑她的不忠貞潔，搞不好她和羅摩的婚禮會再次受到阻礙。

阿周那立刻挺身而出宣誓，向當場的村民捍衛悉多的貞節和尊嚴。村民便不再歧視狐疑和興論。迦爾納是賤民，沒有立場發言，扶著悉多離開衝突的現場，到隔壁的帳篷休息，沉默忠心地陪伴她度過難關。

「阿周那先生，我不應令您受到村民譴責，我的事也讓羅摩大人受辱了，我對你們感到相當抱歉……」當阿周那回來時，受到村民辱罵和奚落的悉多卻開口向他道歉，沒有力氣下床鞠躬，迦爾納扶穩住她激動抖顫的肩膀。

「悉多小姐沒有犯任何錯，我必須替遭受不公對待的女性發聲……是我的疏失讓您受到委屈了。」阿周那搖頭，忿忿不平。在印度的廣大的鄉村區域，黑暗始終壟罩。童婚、強姦，性別歧視造成的傷害。女性的地位始終低等，處境艱辛。

「羅摩大人平常是一個血氣方剛的勇者，卻比誰都賢明大度，如果他知道的話，只會苛責自己沒有盡到丈夫的責任。」悉多堅強地說，反而擔憂影響羅摩的偉大名聲。

迦爾納寡言，觀望他們的煩惱，他思考了很久很久，自身在這一點，確實沒有插手和相助的能力，也缺乏理解，他終於出聲打斷。

他握住阿周那和悉多的手，給予無限的肯定支持。他的輪廓在晨光中裹上一層金，安穩恬適的容顏，若有似無的笑，一個誤入凡塵的天使。

「悉多，可以讓我傾聽孩子的心跳嗎？」迦爾納滿懷期待，掙扎著尋找最合適的詞語，他盡力表達的關心。

懷孕的驚喜和恐懼消退後，只剩下對新生命的期許，悉多微笑撫摸著平坦尚未隆起的肚子。

她答應迦爾納意外的請求，迦爾納閉上眼睛，宛如天真無邪的孩子貼上她的肚子，傾聽有否孩子的心跳聲。

「這就是成為母親和孕育新生命，我見證了奇蹟。阿周那，你願意寫一首孩子的詩歌嗎？」迦爾納面懷著喜悅，一個希望的誕生。阿周那和悉多對望，沉重嚴肅的氣氛得到緩解，眼眶泛淚，不約而同地笑了。

阿周那的心痛苦地揪緊了，卻又憂柔般的舒開，迦爾納是一個孤兒，詩人吟詩中的苦澀顯而易見，夢的蝴蝶撲動著翅膀，藏匿在字裡行間，他願意寫。

※

「謝謝你。我想起了未婚懷孕的母親，如果她能遇見你就好了吧，你一定會幫助她度過難關的。」迦爾納的髮垂在一邊的臉側，露出黃金耳飾，像一縷漫不經心的追思，娓娓道來的童年。

阿周那安靜地聽著，血液沖向耳根，腦袋暈眩，最終，模模糊糊中他只能聽見海浪的轟鳴。連帶讓阿周那想起在遠方出家的母親。

「你一出世就被母親遺棄。而我做了很多對不起母親的事……是我離她而去。」阿周那決絕的神情，內心暗自飲泣。

「你來到母親的故鄉，這裡雖然一無所有，但眼裡所見都是美麗寂靜的。」迦爾納抓住他的手，幽幽地表示要不要去洗洗腳，擦洗身體，走進水灣，浪沫漸漸淹沒膝蓋。

左邊更遙遠的地方，建立一座河壇，黑曜石般的岩石群從河床突起。水流均勻地拂抹他們的小腿，涼爽舒服。洪水過去後，雨水浸潤滋養的土壤，生長出一朵朵的嫩芽。數日來，羅摩帶領的村民們陸續回來了，首先舉辦祭祀，男女老幼聚精會神，雙手合十禱告。

「住在漁村的村民生活普遍窮困，不識字，有時缺水，連乾淨的水都無法飲用，我們從不懼怕洪水來襲，與大自然的無常搏鬥共處，也許是有無奈，對我們大部分人來說，日子就一天一天過去了。」

最純粹的生活，生老病死，養家糊口，一代代相傳的家業，日出日落，從來沒有理想。

愚昧、勤勉、堅忍，被時代的洪流裹挾著無法喘息。鳥兒在樹葉裡窸窸窣窣地響動，天空無預警地飄起雨絲，降落的歌聲嘹亮，雨水滾落迦爾納的眼睛。落在他眼睛裡，總是落在他眼睛裡；流淌的光也是那樣的純澈，洪水除了帶來毀滅性的災難，也有孕育著湖泊和河川的生靈養分。

「你卻把我們視為習以為常的事物，當作自己的苦難去付出關心，我很高興你願意關心這一片飽受肆虐的土地，但這不只是你的責任。」

「是我們每一個人的，要選擇以何種方式證明自己存在過世界，不是你的事。」

迦爾納淡然一笑，所有一切皆了然。殘忍至善的低語，佇立孤獨，皎潔少年的銀樺，兀自他的命運無論錯置在哪個時空，輪迴，都如同神話悲劇一般不可違抗。

振翅聲吸引著他們不自覺抬起頭，看見群鳥逼近天頂旋轉，用飢餓的叫聲開路，當一隻鳥兒體力不支，從盤旋的群體中落單跌下，被棄落樹梢，縮起脖頸，阿周那為牠即將的死亡哀悼，而迦爾納看見的是牠頂起一片天空。

迦爾納看見人間悲苦，一出生便與死亡擦肩而過，即為棄。棄是切膚蝕骨，棄是一切。身為種姓制度的賤民，不可思議地豁達樂觀，關於生命的柔韌，命運和歲月的積累不動聲色，不禁讓阿周那一同回顧無可復返的時光，沉浸在詩境馳騁破碎，再無可能的字字句句擰碎靈魂般的轟響之歌。

「你是指我傲慢嗎？我無法再容忍詩已然不存在的世界。」詩歌不復存在的世界，詩人注定是孤傲的，不被任何人理解的理想。

阿周那的心迎來悶捶重擊，若在迦爾納面前，他絕對會重新站起來，詩人與郵差再度與之交鋒，一次又一次的，他們談論起光榮，生死，悲喜劇，洪水的覆滅奧義，吞噬劫數，萬物重生梵，回歸濁重地母的故鄉。

迦爾納垂下眼睛，雨露世塵，若有所思，彷彿喟嘆，但也是祈願，「你有一雙溫柔的眼睛。放心，你比自己預想得要強大，懷抱著迷網、掙扎活著反而是美麗的……萬物汰換莫不過如此，你能做的遠比以死明志更多，和我不一樣。」

「這對我來說不公平，我想要了解你更多的事，告訴我，你的一切。」阿周那重新燃燒了詩境的火焰。也感染了迦爾納渴望能感受其美妙的深刻，共鳴，就算那裡仍有許多無法理解或感受的。河水沖刷砂岩，破碎，阿周那被迫飲下腥鹹水沫，完美的不容許殘缺，將之束諸高閣沉溺自棄。

「我的事沒有什麼好說的，跟我來吧。」並非刻意隱瞞，只是不需要。迦爾納回答。

迦爾納放慢了腳步，夕陽逐漸籠罩森林，感受著日夜交替時分的小鳥、水和風的協奏曲，阿周那配合迦爾納的步調，遲疑地追尋著他的目光，他僅僅是看著，眼中在平凡不過的事物，在賦予詩象之前就存在了，無須意義，使他為而無所求。

詩人的心中於焉誕生意象，阿周那呼吸無由感到急促，胸口漾起濃重苦澀的憂慮，總是妄圖望穿沉沉的黑暗。

關於母親。迦爾納全盤托出，會選擇當郵差，每天去郵局報到已然成為習慣，是因為母親承諾會寫信給他，他過去空有武藝，卻是遊手好閒的人，在某一天看見郵局的應徵公告，簡單的理由，命中注定的糾纏。

洪水來臨之前的一望無際，當世界迎來終結時。

「我這輩子，都不確定自己是否真實存在……直到我遇見了你。」

命運，他生緣會。滾燙的嘴角貼上他的，是命運軟性的脫節。大海交響閃亮的浪沫，他們浮游而相擁，下沉，迦爾納半睜的眼如同墜落的星，訴說沉默的秘密在此刻不朽，遙遠而純粹。迦爾納美的不可方物，阿周那忽然感覺到某種危險的東西──某種野獸般原始、不顧一切的東西──從他胸口掙脫。他要他，比死亡還迫切。

「你的胸口跳動著好快。」迦爾納無情緒起伏說，突然伸出手貼上他的胸口，進行生存確認，眼角比平時濕潤艷紅。

「你也是。我們把在黑暗中跳舞的心臟叫做月亮。*」阿周那冷不防回擊，詩句邊緣笑意閃爍，舌尖舔過唇珠。迦爾納一同笑起來，胸中繃緊的弦終於鬆弛。

面朝大海，越走越深，消失在海沙，波浪被無限撕碎之處。海天交會時的月色，在退潮時，幾欲抵達深淵。暗藍如春光乍洩。清楚照耀沾黏著沙粒的臉廓。阿周那輕扯著迦爾納濕透的銀白髮絲，再次吻上他那清潤的薄唇，糾纏如同永遠無法割捨的戀慕。迦爾納的雙臂環上他的後頸廝纏啄吻，一陣陣刺麻席捲過頸背，吻完後，戀戀不捨地放開他，氣息紊亂。

阿周那扣住他的腰，從小腹到胯部緊貼，微微仰頭，隔著彎曲瀏海的間隙向他瞇起眼，嘴角挑起意有所指的笑，要他繼續。

阿周那領導迦爾納怎麼做，唇瓣慢慢誘出細碎溫軟的嘆息，鼻息溫度，舉手投足的調情，迦爾納青澀笨拙地顯然是第一次，宛如那一天，詩人高傲地命令他拆開情書，為情獻聲。

美好的相遇，關於遠離和眷戀。

都只在一瞬間。

迦爾納如願回應渴求，潛入舌頭，加重吮吻至口腔的每一吋，啃咬了嘴角，阿周那歡愉地閉上眼，胸口隨著不勻稱的鼻息起伏，迦爾納的手掌擦過他被海水洗淨的每一寸皮膚，搓揉乳尖，若有似無的輕觸和摩擦讓胯骨的情熱濕滑昂揚，迦爾納將其釋放，愛撫，探求和了解彼此的存在，阿周那也吻上他的。當潮水漫上時，迦爾納輕輕地將阿周那放倒在岩床上，周圍有著遮蔽的礁岩草木，阿周那牽著他的手指引，迦爾納很快的心神領會，便感受到臀肉被掰開，探入兩指。

阿周那喘息着，望著他那汪洋般的眼，愛染上的顏色，讓大海不再是藍色的。對方眉開眼笑，彎身搖曳呀，阿周那就此沉醉在他的眼睛裡，讓他正式進入了自己，被他的雙手緊緊地扣住胯骨，隨之貫穿狹窄而柔軟的甬道，一寸寸擠進來，插到最深處，被徹底操開，帶著無法抑制的顫慄，喜悅足以忘卻撕裂的痛楚。

一舉衝刺，加重的頂弄急促地讓阿周那一句話都說不出來，痛楚和淚意被滲進呻吟裡，阿周那拉出一聲綿長的啜泣，迦爾納強硬地按住他的臀瓣貼合，在那緊繃的脖頸啃咬吮吸，徹底斷開阿周那意識清晰的片刻懊悔，咬合加深了撞擊窄徑的力道，舞蹈般的追逐交纏。

所有的空白、苒弱、虛妄不堪的面貌在此刻暴露無遺，迦爾納的拇指撫過阿周那的臉頰淚痕遍佈，沙粒、還有涎液和鮮血，迦爾納的神情莊嚴，卻覆上一個無比激烈執著的唇吻，性器硬實地摩擦律動，隨著血流沸騰湧向，熾熱地貫穿身體的最深處，阿周那亦目眩神迷，他是他的贖救，他的純淨會淨化他，也如同一種無法解釋的責罰，烙印在森羅萬象。

高熱持續，世界寂靜地彷彿只剩下彼此，語言消失了，語彙亦無需要，他們此刻被巨大且沉默的詩境籠罩，他們只能深刻，或者再也無法思考，愛慾轉瞬即逝，阿周那的手臂纏上迦爾納的脖頸，怒張的性器被絞緊在蜜穴裡交會互放，無間交融的宿業。

*

*我們把在黑暗中跳舞的心臟叫做月亮。

＜亞洲銅＞海子

全文是：

亞洲銅，亞洲銅

擊鼓之後，我們把在黑暗中跳舞的心臟叫做月亮

這月亮主要由你構成

月亮。愛情。命運。主要由你構成。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

卡爾納爾的眾民等待水車的到來，在臨時搭建的棚屋、狹窄的通道、廟宇、髒亂擁擠的商鋪，他們無不猛飲下一切可飲用的水源，猶如渴死鬼般，直至將胃袋灌滿，滿腹腔的水都灌頂到嗓子，也不停歇。

黑夜未渡，救援的飲水已盡數被眾民吞入腹，仍有不滿足者向河岸低頭吸水、誦經，缺一個巴掌般的空白，舀水妄求遙遠的神聖恆河和眼下骯髒的死水，雨水淤積，縱橫交錯的毒水瘧疾，能確定的是水捧在手心的溫涼，可以安身立命的位置。

他們需要水，水卻又與之為敵，人與自然萬靈的共存。

梅雨將至，詩人帶來的歌謠好似一股煙，驚歎往往轉瞬即逝，剩下的就是無窮無盡的悲憫臆想。往昔所造諸惡業，皆從無始貪瞋癡，人生何嘗不是匆促短暫的。

把阿周那奉為英雄，拯救漁村的苦難。飲水的盼望頃刻間無限膨脹，人們既非是渴，也無非是為了飲水而狂飲，雲煙若死於天空的水，雲煙與腹腔的水混合，層層包裹，傷痕累累，發出一聲如釋重負的嘆息。

關於他生命輪迴的起源──英雄耄耋之年的踏雪山前行；不惜吞噬碎骨成神的孤絕也。皆是生無所生，死無所死。無一把一切理想都妄為實有。萬有不齊，苦樂貧富懸殊，善惡、悲喜或愚昧，即便在智慧清淨的世界，也無法消除，抵達完美的世界，因為那是人類的一部分，都遵循著一條因果規律。

今世的阿周那是一名詩人，再度不為一己私慾向世界展開的痛苦鬥爭。永遠無法入定的心。

詩人在卡爾納爾的職責將此結束。流亡到母親的誕生地，種業因，必有業果，所身處的異鄉如今即為故鄉。他像個孩子般哭了起來。那是漂泊了數年，初次流下思念母親的眼淚，雖然只是些微，風一掃過肌膚就會刺痛，淚水很快就吹乾了，等待著黃昏將黑夜披覆在肩膀上，一天便過去了。

睡在荒廢的空房裡面，潮聲遠去，阿周那勉力張開眼睛，臉上兀自是沉浸在高潮過後的倦怠，他一睹浮晃的落花之上，瘦韌的脊樑隨著呼息起伏，在觸手可及的離別之際，放下了。

迦爾納醒來，休息睡了一整個白天，像捧在掌心的一朵愜意的睡蓮，滋養一夜激烈的情愛，依然語調平淡，「早安，阿周那詩人。」

「早安，迦爾納，你做了什麼美夢嗎？」詩人端詳著他清麗的睡顏，從而產生的想像，卻在目光擦出火苗前別過身。

「詩人，我從來不做夢。睡覺就是睡覺，那是什麼體驗呢？」迦爾納回答，清澈的不含情感的嗓音。他垂下銀白的眼睫，若有所思，從背後擁抱他，拉著他的手一寸寸慢慢吮吻。

「夢，是不需要比喻就能釋義的姿態。」阿周那柔軟地低語，迦爾納的藍眼盈滿驚喜，卻不願意投降，他撲上來吻住了他，唇瓣柔軟溫涼，像兩片花瓣在他的唇下綻放，不遺餘力的糾纏中，迦爾納好奇的舔弄軟滑的舌尖，在淚水的鹹澀裡嚐到隱約腥味，勝負揭曉，一併也愛著詩人在咬破舌尖之前究竟吞了多少淚水。

阿周那想逃離，迦爾納伏在他身上，床墊被壓出柔軟的凹陷，撐起上半身加深親吻，舔拭溢出蜜。初嘗性愛的體驗後，迦爾納比想像中更積極主動，更喜歡親吻。

雙腿被膝蓋頂開無法合攏，直接觸碰分身到勃起。迦爾納的舌頭輕舔著下顎，沿著溫熱的肌膚緩緩從他的唇畔滑過，又舔垂到肩膀，張開雪白貝齒，咬了下去。

迦爾納的指尖刮過阿周那泛紅的乳首上一圈圈的齒痕，兩指掐住輕扯變硬的乳尖拔高，身姿纏繞，腳趾敏感地蜷起，阿周那輕微而舒服的喘息帶有哭腔，烏黑的眼瞳水氣氤氳，迦爾納突然停下，欲洞悉阿周那現在需要什麼，欲因能了解阿周那的每件事感到無比歡喜，迦爾納握住他的手，用指腹牽引胸膛膚紅溫潤的傷痕，像是撫摸一片陽光下舒展的柔嫩新葉，又害怕它會如同這副身軀的主人消失而黯淡無光。

「我沒事的。洪水將你我重生了。」迦爾納說。從淚水和戰火中淬煉出的至誠，對抗暴漲成一片汪洋的絕境守護家園，悍不畏死，循風而去。

長睫姿態清冷哀默，他才是真正無家的人，連透過懷念記憶中的家鄉來抵達自我原宥的可能性都不復存在。

迦爾納有著屬於他自己的，不同的忠誠。默默無名，無人理解他偉大的奉獻。他也不需要。善舉無非是累積功名，是一樁更單純珍貴的信念。

眉作何如所定。幸運與不幸，找不到適合的比喻。選擇側重思量幸運的部分。在迦爾納的思想中，不論飛禽走獸、蠢動含靈，皆有覺性。它是不生不滅的。

也許正是因此，真正踏入了聖殿，從而知曉天命。

「我不能當您的郵差了嗎？」迦爾納懇求，提及了阿周那避開的話題。

「……你不用再為我送信了。」阿周那心照不宣笑了，如此憂傷的弧度。沒說出口的渴望是，你永遠會是我的郵差。無人可取代。

「若你不再因書信日夜思苦，對我來說便足夠了。但我想要知道，」迦爾納被開除了，意外地坦然接受，為什麼呢？下一句更語出驚人，詩意般的降臨，「洪水如果淹沒了整個世界，那麼鯨魚呢？」

尚不知曉命運讓他們只能以宿敵存在，以潔淨的足踝，跨越死水，迦爾納的裸身佇足在逆光竟毫無一絲淫靡，聖潔的身影幻化光，起落塵埃，嘴角浮起的一絲笑意。

「好吧，我必須要跟你解釋清楚，否則你那天馬行空的破壞力想像會把我們帶往世界末日。你不需要為我送信的真正原因是……如你所言，我不再陷入絕望。」阿周那下定決心，既安緩又肅清，都在書生倦眼中。我告別你。

詩人應是守護著信念而站出來。儘管他始終徬徨踟躕。

還要行走多長的荊棘之路？還要多少苦難迎來終結？還要多少絕望冀求希望？還要多少死亡重獲新生？

相逢是如此短暫，在那樣的送信互道詩歌的日子，在他們往後分開的餘生不再有過。可是在那麼短暫而美好的時光，是他們一度遠離命運和義務。一切的發生都順應時間軌跡，終將因各自的宿業毀滅彼此，又故有無相生。

這一點，迦爾納卻不願意放棄地擁抱住了阿周那。

阿周那難以呼吸地弓起腰，確認對方的心跳如鼓，分開雙腿坐在迦爾納的腿上，粗壯的男根微微撤出，重新挺進臀縫裡，一次比一次更深入，下體緊緊銜吸，腰臀加劇動作，被洶湧的快感吞噬，一舉抵達情潮的未知巔峰，阿周那逞強咬牙不願意發出呻吟，越激烈的抽插，導出浪蕩的交合聲，隨著窄床的劇烈搖晃，一起顫慄、迴旋，他們只能像溺水者相擁墜下，阿周那被吻得鮮紅的唇，無可避免地細細落落的啜泣，溫暖的指腹便擦上他情慾蒸騰的容顏。

迦爾納的手指穿過濕軟的、蓬鬆捲曲的烏黑細髮，捧著他的後腦，又忍不住嚙吻著唇肉，阿周那全身顫抖，卻是徹底放鬆，不由自主地迎合他的衝撞搖擺起來，內壁劇烈痙攣，牢牢地吸住，將滾燙的白濁如數射進最深處，撤出，頓時變得空虛。

阿周那仰起頭，淚光附在半睜的眼睫閃爍，迦爾納親吻撫摸他微微出汗的皮膚，像一塊溫涼的、捧在掌心的墨玉清艷，虛軟而無力，沾著透亮液體的修長雙腿敞開，當冠頭進入裡面時，光是微微撐開，就帶來脹痛，阿周那艷紅翕張的穴口流淌一絲精白，如是春融的薄冰包覆，然後深深盡根沒入。

「阿周那，看著我吧。那怕只有這一刻。」迦爾納的藍眼睛，清冷低沉的嗓音，在此刻，帶著無法壓抑的熱烈慾望呼喚。

無法抗拒的灼熱目光。

看著我。

就這麼一直看著我吧。

只能看著我。

不要轉移視線，不要閉上眼睛。迦爾納烈火焚身般的低聲歎道。

重新侵入那柔韌弓起的身體，顫抖不止，阿周那發燙的抵上他的前額，完全埋入那對濕潤純粹的藍眼睛。

沉醉在那片蔚藍。

阿周那被下體密合處歡欣地抽動的熱潮到雙眼失神，懵懂地迎上熾熱的親吻，舌尖甜甜地舔，紅腫的唇瓣咬出了斑斑齒痕，尖利指甲在迦爾納的胸膛上抓撓，酸楚的甜蜜從胸口滿溢，飽滿的囊袋不停地打擊在穴口外，每一次進入的又深又緩慢，無非是發洩性慾，僅僅是為了去愛著阿周那的一切，急遽的收縮絞緊了火熱粗長，迦爾納立刻單純地臉紅了，阿周那尚不明白發生什麼事，彎闔著濃黑的眉眼，手指尖互相纏繞著，像初春的細雨輕盈，棉絮落在身上飄緲地沒有半分力道。我告別你。

※

吉娜可推開窗戶，點燃白鼠草的塔線香，櫃台上供奉的象頭神，吉娜可小酒館，風雨無阻，重新開張營業。

傳說中的詩人大駕光臨，今天的第一個客人。

「Namaste！」詩人微微彎腰，雙手合十放在胸前，靠近心臟般的問候，詩人眉目如畫，穿著休閒輕便，一身奶白，圍著一塊腰布的傳統服。*Namaste是梵語，意思是「我向你鞠躬」。印度教的真言，神聖的吟詠，做瑜伽的問候語。

再次見到久仰大名的詩人，吉娜可的反應卻是蹲在吧檯底下大聲求救。

迦爾納從倉庫聽到聲音走了出來，他呆呆的看著阿周那出神，他穿著一件圍裙，捲起袖管到肘，手中的掃把滑落地板，他連忙撿起來，阿周那冷冷的移開視線，飄出一絲春天的氣息，連迅速躲在迦爾納背後的吉娜可都感受到了。

「吉娜可小姐，迦爾納，歷經那場災難後……我想向你們問候平安。」阿周那正式問候，溫和有禮的祝福。

最珍貴的電視機和錄影帶被海水帶走了，輕輕的。許多廚房器具和傢俱遭受淹水壞掉，酒館內部是被水浸泡、發霉糜爛的痕跡，垃圾堆積如山，留下完整的東西不太多，他們日夜清掃酒館，現在空蕩蕩的，好歹算是個囫圇的遮蔽之所，酒館的女主人不再感到寂寞了。

「阿周那先生，請您不要這樣說，歡迎光臨！」吉娜可從他的肩膀探出頭，想要從窒息迷幻的春天裡呼出一口氣，邀請入屋。

「迦爾納，快回來不要在夢遊了，我們要招待尊貴的客人！」吉娜可呼喚，這幾天的迦爾納病更嚴重了，迦爾納的夢遊環繞了世界的壯闊，向星辰湧現如潮浪的方向，在森林裡，他不需要說話。把現實拋在腦後，他不知道比喻，也不知道如何應付比喻，那些畫面如此生動明亮，以至於每次他睜開眼睛，都會短暫的感到震驚。

猛抬頭，阿周那匆匆地別開眼，從他身旁走過，到流露感情的凝望著自己，只在一瞬間，他恍若錯身在夢境。

「羅摩大人拜託我前來，想要邀請吉娜可小酒館籌辦婚禮宴客。」

「我上次固執拒絕配合逃難，為羅摩大人的救援小隊帶來這麼大的困擾，差一點害迦爾納死掉了。」吉娜可一想到就被恐懼吞噬，全身顫抖哀鳴。

吉娜可從喜悅的笑容轉瞬為鳴咽結束，摘下眼鏡，淚珠大顆大顆的滴落，是愧心和自我厭惡，不願意被原諒的我又盼望原諒，為了好想去死，好想去死，好想去死，卻怎麼也死不掉，矛盾的恐懼著死亡，說著連自己都不相信的話，躲在房間裡無處可去的每一天。

吉娜可搖頭哭啞著婉拒，頃刻間真實泣涕：

「像我這種家裡蹲廢物能在災難裡活下來，全是因為你們不放棄我，為什麼你們一次又一次給我機會，我永遠無法回報這份恩情。我的破舊小店沒有資格。對不起，真的很對不起，對不起……」

「羅摩和悉多並不重視婚禮的儀式，平安健康就是最好的祝福了。」阿周那溫柔輕歎。這也是他的心聲。

「選擇在這關鍵時刻結婚宣誓，即便是來世的苦難都無法拆散的愛情，最重要是，他們很喜歡妳的料理，妳是他們的好朋友，經過慎重討論後由妳勝任是最好的決定。」阿周那負責替救災、籌辦婚禮忙碌得不可開交的羅摩和悉多轉達這份心意。

在陰暗潮濕的小酒館，迦爾納擁抱住了吉娜可，點燃的燈火襯著迦爾納的身影，被拉長的影子照到窗外，連綿的雨線似乎將陰影送往天空，透亮而消散。他真摯地陪伴，一起度過最艱難的時間流逝，直到她緩解了情緒，停止哭泣、繼續傷害自己為止。詩人也站在一旁守望這一幕，從口袋取出便條紙，筆端落下一隻隻的白鳥。

「小店經費不足。現在只有甘蔗汁和很臭的奶酪起司可以提供，味道很好吃的。」迦爾納掛保證，真誠地說出只會讓酒館扣分的話語。歷經淹水缺乏食材，現在的生意更是慘不忍睹。

「吉娜可小姐，就拜託妳了，我們很期待婚禮。」阿周那微笑。

「嗯，我會努力籌辦婚禮宴客的！」吉娜可笑中帶淚。不會再放棄活著的美好與希望。

就在此時，阿周那拿出一個禮盒交給吉娜可，她打開，一塊輕盈典雅，不厚重的設計，鑲嵌細小珍珠的蒂卡，從頭頂垂向額前的印度女性飾品，她不能收下如此貴重的禮物。

迦爾納面不改色地把她抓過來，抱住她圓滾滾的肚子，覺得很癢忍不住笑出來，在這一刻，阿周那梳開她額前的瀏海，親手替吉娜可戴上飾品，她害怕被嘲笑，從來不敢奢求。

阿周那讚美吉娜可很美，連迦爾納也笑了起來，舉了一面鏡子對著她的臉。

吉娜可錯愕地看著在鏡中翩然起舞的自己。她又哭又笑得推著迦爾納嚷著，別鬧了，快點一起來幫忙招待重要的賓客。

「謝謝你們的心意，但我真正想要的不是這個，我已經得到了。」

吉娜可回敬迦爾納剛才的熊撲害她差點窒息，她打起精神轉身進廚房尋找食材，「迦爾納，不要忘記你答應我的事情喔！」

「好的，關於簽名。」迦爾納一向平穩的神情，晴天霹靂般變化，稍稍清了清嗓子，低聲說，「那就只能塗改了吧，我的名字。一開始我就這麼建議了。」

「不可以。那你就要好好向阿周那先生說明這件事，因為你是他的郵差！」吉娜可友好的叮嚀，卻相當堅持，她轉身進入廚房料理。迦爾納忠心聽從。我是你的郵差。漫長的沉默，一句話都說不出口。

忐忑不安掠過迦爾納的臉龐，像是在逃避什麼，兩人躊躇站在吧檯前，不用四目相交，也可以感受到熾熱的視線，阿周那不得不乾瞪著牆壁上的時鐘，小酒館陷入一片沉寂，清晰地傳來時鐘走動的滴答滴答。

「請坐下來休息吧。」怔了一下終於察覺到自身的失禮，迦爾納倒一杯水，拉開木椅邀請他入座，也跟著坐下，卻彷彿身在遙不可望的距離。

「你和吉娜可之間是發生什麼事嗎？」手指不經意撫著杯沿，打轉，阿周那終於放下茶碗，把身子往前探了探，認真地關切，臉上的線條顯出一絲淡淡的疲倦，他不禁搓揉著眉頭長舒一口氣。

「沒有什麼，說來話長……簡單說，因為簽名。」迦爾納飄移視線，臉紅地回答。唯有這個，他始終沒有做好準備，向詩人坦然傾訴，反而跳躍式問一個阿周那完全摸不著頭緒的問題，「阿周那，你有上過戲院嗎？」

「哼，詩人可不是來解謎的。」阿周那不願意再猜謎下去，側身貼近他的臉，手指點綴他的薄唇，意味深長地劃上一個打叉，微微上揚冷笑出聲，「簽名，戲院，吉娜可。我不感到好奇，但這一切有任何關聯嗎？」

「我是為了你送信的。」迦爾納打出一個超級直球，驟然讓阿周那的心咚咚亂跳般的要蹦出胸膛了，遲遲無法思考，措手不及。

「為了我送信？」阿周那的聲音就完全淹沒在驚奇的鼓譟之中，伴隨著沒道理的惱怒，這很奇怪，毫無道理，如果套用在迦爾納身上卻一點都不違和。迦爾納是他所見識過，是由蜂蜜、黃金、香料、陽光曬過的豆子、小狗尾巴，這些東西構築的奇妙生命體。

「嗯，因為我看到應徵公告，無法收到信的人一定會很困擾吧？」迦爾納娓娓道來，有些答非所問，更讓人不明白了，當初的決定，陰錯陽差改變了他們的一生。

迦爾納有被辦事員清楚告知薪水扣完生活費後，會少到無法進戲院，但他從來沒看過電影，當郵差不成問題。

「看來是我這邊疏失了。」阿周那了解詳情後蹙眉，他向漁村郵局提出希望能聘一個郵差為他送信，談好價錢簽下合約，不明白經過郵局抽成，實際上負責送信的郵差的薪水少得可憐。

他們的對話並沒有指向同一件事，同一個時空，怎麼會有結論呢？但完全沒有發現是在講不同的事情，使他們的交談時常會錯意，進而讓話題繼續。迎來一波波熾烈的交鋒，非得拼出一個勝負為止，旁人都無法介入的熱烈情感。

「怎麼會呢？先生，您的小費給我太多了，看電影很有趣嗎？」迦爾納畢恭畢敬，突然急迫地向詩人探根究底，揚起眉，聲音裡難得出現沒得商量的堅決。

「很有趣的。下次天氣好的話帶你去欣賞。」外頭在飄雨，阿周那承諾。這時，吉娜可烤好的餡餅端上來，散發一股發酵起司的怪味，口感綿密甘甜。迦爾納每次吞下它都會露出古怪而滿足的表情。

吉娜可煮一鍋黏稠的鹹麥芽，甘蔗水果茶招待詩人，她活潑地在廚房和吧檯之間跑來跑去，婚宴料理的點子咻咻咻從大腦裡不停竄出來，忙碌中偶爾會和迦爾納鬥嘴，或旁觀迦爾納和阿周那你來我往的鬥嘴。原來詩人也有這樣的一面。

沒辦法，若讓不會說話的迦爾納一旦開口，就容易引來連他本人都無意識到的無妄之災，他單純無心說話卻無比惱人刺耳，她多次想上前掐死迦爾納。

白日大夢，飲茶卻醉，室內飄散的線香氣味令人安詳。

阿周那不斷地強調自己沒有醉，太遲了，阿周那已經醉到無法清醒了，不願意從這場愁如美夢中清醒，深深吸入著海洋的氣息。

「阿周那，你喝醉了。」迦爾納臉上滿是關切，卻讓氣氛變得更加水深火熱。

「我沒有醉，所以你到底瞞著我什麼事？快說出來！」阿周那不甘示弱，觥籌交錯，室內的光線讓他瞇起眼，趴在桌子上，使盡每一分力量拉扯，維持著清醒。猛抬頭貼上他的臉，克制的，稍露一抹微醺的神色。迦爾納望著這樣的他，身體輕飄飄地倘佯在他的沉醉裡，逐漸失去控制。

「你喝醉了。恐怕我接下來說的話，都將是一場夢吧，不過，那樣正好給了我勇氣，如果你將我遺忘──」重複強調，迦爾納的藍眼漣漪，正在做內心最後的掙扎，迦爾納覺悟的神色，屏息著，情愛猶如詩歌般的吟哦。

「大師，請賜給我簽名吧，我要獨一無二的你！」迦爾納站起來，熾熱沸騰地豁出去，宛如回到兩人的初次的交談，這一回，徹底將阿周那打敗了。

阿周那聞言，反應竟然是不可置信地瞪大眼，唇畔挑起頑皮的弧度，嘴裡唸唸有詞著，竟然是這種事，太傻了，迦爾納，為了想知道真相，全力以赴的我也，哈……

混亂的思緒逐漸化一汪水，阿周那舉起杯，放在唇邊，將最後一滴飲盡，甜如美酒，闔上雙眼微笑著，他趴在桌上，這一次舒適的疲意讓他輕易墜入夢鄉。迦爾納深信不疑，以為他醉了，把他擁入懷中，撥開彎曲的瀏海親吻額頭的正中央。

迦爾納的擁抱如此簡單溫暖。喜悅而意識矇矓，他最後聽見了吉娜可和迦爾納的談話。

「阿周那睡著了，我對他的衝動還是搞砸一切，沒能幫妳要到簽名。」迦爾納撫觸著阿周納的臉頰，語氣中滿是憐惜，「最近他為了救濟漁村操勞日夜奔走，逞強著都沒有好好休息。」

吉娜可躲在牆角，目睹這一場戰爭，她打從心底笑出來。

但是，迦爾納錯了，吉娜可破涕為笑，真正渴望的不是這個。慘遭泡水的詩集一點都不重要了，她輕撫著水漬模糊的簽名筆跡。

如果她得到家喻戶曉的詩人的簽名，而且要特別寫上吉娜可的名字，酒館肯定能生意興隆吧。

「我想要關門大吉。」吉娜可說出埋藏內心真正的渴望。

她比誰都討厭這間陰暗老舊的小酒館。渴望父母健在，上學，結交知己，過著普通人的生活。

「要不要去看一看外面的世界呢？我從來沒有踏出漁村，如果是妳的話，想必是可以的吧，代替我的雙眼去看望世界。」良久，迦爾納的聲音才悠悠地傳來。

「你的心靈是自由的。你本來能成為一名最優秀的戰士，是我拜託你留下來的。對不起也謝謝你。」現在的吉娜可願意勇敢向未來前進。淚水早已盈滿眼眶，順著嫩嫩的臉頰流下。

迦爾納的眼神是風，淡然的微笑，太多生不得及，亦死不能去的地方。

迦爾納無私奉獻，太陽般的溫暖，能給周遭帶來幸福，但死亡如影隨形。

他們之間早已昇華成家人，更為珍貴的情感。

「迦爾納是老父親一樣的存在，因為你和他的關係，那麼阿周那先生，就是我的爸爸了吧。」吉娜可得出奇妙的結論，整張臉歡樂洋溢予以祝福。

阿周那是爸爸。

腦袋一片混沌蒼白，世界驟然轟響鉅變。這就是詩意的降臨？迦爾納恐怕又理解錯誤，然而，世界從來沒有正確性。

「吉娜可是姊姊，我是老父親，阿周那是爸爸，是這樣嗎？」迦爾納安然低語，藍色虹膜上的明亮光彩，將萬物歸於塵埃。吉娜可還是很在意迦爾納年齡比她大卻堅持稱呼為姊姊這一點。

儘管在旁人眼裡可能有些荒謬，迦爾納伸出手摩挲著阿周那睡著的臉頰。阿周那可能不明白，他願意為了他粉碎命運，強大而永恆。

阿周那假裝酒醉失憶，以他最彆扭的方式接受了迦爾納索取簽名等同於告白的請求。再度拜訪小酒館，詢問吉娜可有否意願，等待皇城平息內亂，要不要過來，那裡有開設女性讀書的學堂，只是要半工半讀非常辛苦，然後他從手提包拿出一台照相機，當場發出驚呼，他們從未親眼見識過這玩意，三個人拍了一張照片，合照掛在溫暖泛黃的牆壁，最顯眼的位置。

新人的婚禮倒數來臨之前，阿周那都會留在卡爾納爾，當災情日漸改善，他回到山莊，繼續寫詩，堅持完成作品。為了自己的理念而書寫。

迦爾納來不及獻上祝福羅摩和悉多永浴愛河的情詩……寫詩前拉著吉娜可做完一套冥想儀式，她嚷著我不想動的勉強配合，也特意去洗澡，待前置作業完成，終於可以坐在桌子前，他全力以赴執筆，認真地對著一張空白的紙，想要像詩人那般瀟灑筆舞，下一秒卻頭貼在桌上睡著了，迎來早晨驚醒回神一看，白紙壓出皺巴巴的痕跡和口水，這就是迦爾納的詩歌，果然還是、想不出任何比喻，為什麼呢？

每當遇上不解的疑惑、面臨種種的難關，迦爾納不會輕言放棄，抱持著愉快的心情，清晨騎著修好的腳踏車趕往到了山莊，太過倉促，沾染一身花蜜粉，一群蜜蜂追逐他，他也會覺得今天是一個好開始。

阿周那和上次經洪水因緣，在卡爾納爾結為旅伴的猴子對練猴拳，不小心被迦爾納當場撞見了，阿周那別過臉，收斂不住奔放的寫詩冥想，不再有所顧忌，想繼續舒展筋骨。猴子快樂地在他肩膀上蹦跳來去嘰嘰喳喳。

「如果牠是哈奴曼猴神眷族的話，那麼我必要觀摩學習拳法，表達我的虔敬之心。」天馬行空般的童話，阿周那卻認真到不苟顏笑的地步，握緊拳頭，他的眼神可以殺人了。

「嗯，猴拳看起來很有趣，讓我一起加入吧，當揮出去的拳頭也能成為絕技時，我就可以寫出打倒你的詩歌。」挑起迦爾納內心的熊熊火焰，交織起一連串的誤會到將它化為真實，主動向阿周那發起戰帖，他以手掌吃力地接住猴子渾厚功力的拳頭，猴子朝他攻克。

「哦？那就來吧，看好了，我是不可能輸給你的！」詩人阿周那開始有模有樣的施展猴拳，然而他的姿態如此優雅餘裕，卻非常強大，招招致命，兩個人和一隻猴子較勁度過清新的早晨。

以猴子玩累一溜煙跑掉、兩人平手作為今回的結束後，阿周那心滿意足地擦汗，進房間梳理，換一套輕便透氣的亞麻西裝走出來，沒有郵務的需求，迦爾納默默地交給了阿周那的一封書信，是他自己的，請詩人簽收蓋章。

阿周那將奶油刀舉向信封，拆信的動作刻意磨蹭且緩慢，毫無平常行事風格的完美俐落，目光仔細審視那做得有模有樣的郵票，細數圖像上偉大英雄的鬍鬚每綹彎曲，畫得歪七扭八的，想假裝辨識模糊不清的卡爾納爾的郵局章，濫用郵差職務借到的嗎？收件人和寄件人清楚寫上雙方的名字，但地址不正確，什麼叫做山的房子？然後小心拂拭溜進信封內的一小塊麵包屑，整個享受拆信的過程相當折騰郵差，他忍不住咬了指甲。

阿周那抬眉詫異，朝向天空對舉光源，怎麼會是一張空白的紙？這是什麼萬物之謎？

「詩人，我交不出情詩。我不會比喻。」迦爾納一臉煩惱。簡單來說這張白紙就是他的詩歌，他未完成的也是第一份作品，獨一無二。阿周那從半信半疑地檢視皺巴巴的紙，到發現紙面落著口水痕跡宛如半行情詩，忍住莞爾的衝動，故作嚴肅地把白紙整齊對折入信封放進口袋。

「等你寫出真正能與我匹敵的詩歌之前，由我暫時保管你的這份恥辱吧。」詩人簽收完成，冷酷無情的評語。沒有察覺他嘴角的不對勁，迦爾納虛心接受了。

「不過太好了。」阿周那鬆口氣，不自覺洩漏心聲，打從心底替羅摩感到慶幸，避免發生婚禮悲劇，但一看到對方單純失望的神情，別過臉改口，「寫詩是不能有截稿日的，順其自然寫吧，他們定會滿懷期待等你的。」

迦爾納開心地道謝，下一秒說出差一點讓詩人的世界毀滅的讚美，「所以說，阿周那大師能寫出優秀的作品，全多虧了拖稿嗎？」

「……不是的。」就聽一把清冷的聲音，毫無起伏地說出了最令阿周那頭疼的話，百口莫辯。在詩歌這部份上，阿周那必須維持詩人的尊嚴絕不能妥協和讓步，全心全意的教導他的郵差，轉移話題，「想要知道如何寫出比喻嗎？我有一個訣竅。」

「大師，請您告訴我！」迦爾納對視在怡然的喜悅中，無法抽離的目光，雙手握住他的手不放。阿周那嚇了一跳，立刻縮回了手，咬緊牙關等待著怦然的感覺過去。

「打倒我就能寫出詩歌！哈，這是永遠不可能發生的事。所以你不要為第一次寫詩的成果感到太氣餒，當有人說跨出第一步最為艱難，你做到了。」阿周那露出一個完美自信的笑容，說出既是鼓勵又摧毀人心的矛盾話語，旋即，他優雅地轉身進屋，上樓，一剎那詩人就消失在眼前。

「還有一個方法……不要想比喻了，我們一起去陽台吃早餐吧。」離去前，阿周那在耳旁狡黠般低語。一舉奪下完美的勝利。還有猴子的嘻笑聲。

驀然，迦爾納徹底失去語言的組織能力，惶恐無措，本來就不會說話，嘰裡呱啦，吐出一顆顆可愛的螺絲。趕緊追隨他，看見客廳放好兩人份的早餐，千層糕、脆脆的甩餅和拉茶，原來他早已準備好，做事一點都不疏忽，每天在等待他來。

端著熱騰騰的早餐，輕快的腳步，踩上爬滿藤蔓的階梯，抵達山莊的露天陽台，詩人已經站在那裡等他了，一邊翻閱著書信，一邊微笑餵著猴子吃水果，如此驕傲凜冽、高雅和友愛，透光的枝葉眼前分開，有些擦上他的臉頰，有些尖銳地刮到他捲捲的瀏海，露出一片額頭，樹幹的毛毛蟲，盛開的香氣，陽光穿過葉片，落下結滿花冠的光斑爍爍發亮，樹不說歡喜，不談疲倦，別入夢來。

然而迦爾納戛然不曉，詩人轉過身投來的冷淡對望，近在咫尺的距離，此刻的沉默宛如蟲笛，美且怦然，在陽台吃早餐就能寫出詩歌。我想把所有的愛寫盡在紙上，又因為愛你只能以一頁蒼白落瓣。

沐浴在金色的陽光，羅摩和悉多的婚禮舉辦在香蕉林道，喜結花燭的良辰，有情人終成眷屬，如同被大雨打落一地的花瓣，漫無邊際的歌唱，從河水盡頭望去，蟋蟀、翠鳥們在枝頭上跳躍，一群真正的大象過河迷路了，奔流不息，永不間斷。

在綠蔭下搭建簡陋的小型棚子，潮濕林木閃閃發光的晌午，點燃蠟燭，從新娘轎子裡走出的悉多穿上一身豔紅紗麗，手腳彩繪著祝福，但沒有像印度女子結婚戴滿珠寶和金飾，或許看來相當樸素，把本來供奉給神的祭品全捐給災民，席地而坐，吉祥的宴席。

漁村現在並沒有婆羅門，唯一的馬嘶選擇當勇敢的戰士去打仗了，在戰場聽聞故鄉的洪災消息卻深陷在敵陣，一再而三匆匆錯過他的人生與美好的想望……關於馬嘶的故事。

打破戒律，由阿周那詩人臨時受邀為婚禮主持和祝詞，熱烈掌聲歡迎，戴上茉莉花環。

新郎羅摩激動落淚幾欲跪下，這份救妻的恩情一輩子也無法償還，被阿周那鄭重地拒絕才罷休，並非是他一個人的功勞，本來一起出席的迦爾納在儀式開始時，悄悄的消失。他捲起的褲管，一雙乾乾淨淨的赤足，走向一望無際的碧海藍天。

新婚夫妻牽著手擔憂地對望，早已為了這場婚禮忙碌地不可開交，無法停下抽身尋找迦爾納了，雙手和臉頰抹上一層薑黃奶，誦唸婚姻誓言，繞行中央聖火的七圈儀式，最終，羅摩擦過悉多明媚的眉眼，朱紅粉末在她的額頭髮際抹上象徵結婚的紅印。

這段期間，悉多不斷地被封閉落後的村鄉社會質疑貞潔，其實也無法完全責怪村民，大家都生在同一片地獄，一樣的痛苦，羅摩以堅持結婚反抗腐敗的傳統和歧視，將永遠守護珍愛著悉多。

幽暗的心穿越迷濛的風雨，人們掙扎著用幾塊破磚碎瓦重建避難所。可事態往往如此發展，企圖用自己的情懷去容納更多，卻輕易地被更大的世俗吞沒，深怕在無意中摧毀，將無以慰藉。

村民都是文盲，他們還是大聲朗誦了阿周那的詩，深刻的記住，紛紛唱起了歌來，阿周那也唸了自己的詩回應，和每個人談話，接受他們愛慕和感謝的擁抱，回歸往昔般的純真。從未如此感動滿足。

樂師演奏，舞女的音色空靈清絕，賓客們隨著旋律繽紛起舞，拍手歡唱古老的曲子，伴隨河野的喧囂共舞，主持婚禮完後阿周那終於找到空檔抽身尋找迦爾納，找不到人影。

漸入黃昏時，新人的婚宴轉移到小酒館，只有少數親者獲許參加。

阿周那終於發現迦爾納站在窗戶外面，似乎因為賤民身分不打算進入，怕受到晦氣影響，默默守望著朋友的婚禮，他凝視的神情洋溢著慈詳和祝福，如是春天稀薄懸浮的湖體，看見這一幕格外令阿周那感到心碎。

「迦爾納你去了哪裡，大家都在找你……婚禮沒有你不行。」阿周那悄悄的走出來，把他擁入懷中低聲哽咽。

「真的嗎？」迦爾納單純地問，彷彿是一個孩子，本身並無任何盼求。

「四處遊蕩肚子也餓了一整天，對吧？」阿周那露出一個苦楚複雜的神情，溫和地點醒迦爾納的迷惘，和屬於他從不言說的困境，「快一點進來吃飯，不然吉娜可會傷心哭泣的，她一個人為婚宴努力籌備這麼久。」

「真的可以嗎？嗯，我也不能再讓吉娜可掛心。」迦爾納確認，安靜地望著阿周那深沉的眼眸，孤身站在屋子外面吹冷風許久了，阿周那牽起他冰涼的手，開門，一起走進小酒館，原本陰暗潮濕的室內，隨著特地換一顆新的燈泡截然不同，一場在劫難後重生的婚禮，置身在一個乾淨又明亮的地方，在座人士都因為迦爾納的出現站起身鼓掌，小猴子也代表哈奴曼猴神和羅摩之間的友誼出席，增添不少玩趣，原來牠是為此留下的，只是意外地和阿周那不打不相識的結為旅伴。

那時我渴望將以凝視。

告訴他，我一生所有輕盈的沉重事。

為你沁出聲聲的盈眶。

期許你的幸福。

然而，在幸福的夜晚，皇城遙寄給阿周那詩人一封緊急電報，國王駕崩，戰火燒盡繁華失守，民間勢力風起雲湧，母親貢蒂意外喪生在林中野火的消息。

*屬於馬嘶的故事在後續的外傳。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

春泥蠢蠢欲動，落英繽紛。

誰在春天裡歌唱，沒有陰影就顯不出光。

他佇足在唯一不被雲所遮蔽的天空底下。屬於他清亮的光芒照耀大地，填滿了萬物皆有縫隙，至深的悲歡與幸福，就什麼都不賸了哪。

誰在春天裡歌唱。

春天的名字是你。

關於郵差的啟程，如果不騎腳踏車，他會在夜深人靜時，從小小的漁村出發了，穿過香蕉林和檳榔林，踏遍青山望斷綠水，沿途採花集來，聆聽小鳥歌唱，獨身的老虎也經常出沒，萬物的爭鳴望之生畏，如果走累了，那就找一個樹洞躺下，以野果果腹，盡情舒展身體睡去，綠蔭的山谷溫暖，河水流過砂岩，陽光綴點在漣漪裡，流進在他潔淨的足踮起的一點碎光。

來到詩人的山莊，傳來了喧鬧，他相隔一個籬笆放眼望去，苔蘚灌木肆意綻放，拽起思緒般不顧及我滋長，如同詩人慎密豐美的創作，一朵腹之花，有時近乎偏執折磨心靈，猶如靈魂的延伸，花的根鬚為高潔信念，它愈是生長，愈是反襯自身的醜陋不堪。

迦爾納怔了眼，山莊第一次聚集著這麼多人，如此熱鬧，進進出出的工人，搬卸裝箱的行李放在卡車，搬家遠行是一樁大功夫。

窗明凡淨，詩人走出來了，抬頭挺胸，一身淨朗的白衣西裝，俊美的容貌，蓮花似眼，雨潮墓碑如淚湧般，是不能為母親而流，回到昔日的完美。

阿周那揮手示意，工人們向他行禮，讓開一條通道。

「歡迎。」阿周那微側的臉，朝他看過來，目光短暫的停留在他身上，無端使人懷想，不動聲色般的隱忍某種情緒。

落下一絲輕雨，胳膊的涼意讓迦爾納想起什麼，看了周圍忙碌的工人提議，「我來幫忙吧。」

「謝謝你，但我不需要你的協助。」阿周那做事一向完美，搬運的大部分是收藏的書籍，服飾，藝術珍品，卻是賣掉所有的一切。

迦爾納輕點鼻尖，眉目沉沉回應，身體不自然地僵直站在原地。

阿周那向工人宣布今天突然有急事，請他們先回去吧，明天一早再過來，他們便把一部分行李開車載往漁村了。

阿周那再度邀請迦爾納入屋，拉開房門後是空無一物的廳房，寬敞空蕩，迦爾納這才遲疑反應過來動身，他們隻字不談離別兩字。

「好一陣子沒見到你了，你在做什麼呢？」阿周那噓寒問暖。

「我在花店打工。」迦爾納穿著一件新的紅色襯衫，才意識到自己忘記脫下圍兜，從郵件袋取出一朵含苞未盛放的佛桑，神秘且純樸，連同一疊厚厚的信件交給他，最後一次履行郵差的責任。阿周那有請郵局先過濾情書，暫時囤放在郵局等待日後一併寄回皇城，剩下的是戰報、出版社、烙上皇家徽章的重要信件。

「送給你的花。」迦爾納淡淡的說。一朵花，是他一天的薪水。

「這份工作很適合你，但我希望你能領到相對應的酬勞。」阿周那把佛桑放在裝滿清水的花瓶，又開始在迦爾納面前挑信，這一次，反倒從重要信件挑出一封未過濾乾淨、不小心遺漏混入的情書，上頭圈的橡皮筋鬆掉了，其他信件散落在一旁。

「我不在意那些，他們有提供我三餐，再說也不是真正出力。」迦爾納好奇地看著阿周那的一舉一動。

「我會祈禱著你能在幫助他人的同時，不要讓自己餓肚子，才能擁有力氣去付出你所珍愛的事物。」阿周那理性、柔勸的嗓音不帶有道理批判性。

「謝謝你的祝福。」迦爾納無欲無求。雲淡風輕的低伏與淡泊之背後，隱藏太多的傷害。

阿周那由衷感到一股不平等的剝奪感，卻是他與生俱來的環境一直都在對他人做的事。迦爾納有貧者見識的大智慧；寬待一切即是大胸襟，是眾生一道不可磨滅的距離，空氣與陽光一般的自然。

阿周那轉過身，他深呼吸，從皮箱取出一本藍皮封面，燙著金色字體的筆記本，迦爾納的名字，陽光從縷空雕花的窗簾照進來，落在藍色筆記本燦閃生輝。

迦爾納搖頭婉拒。

「如果將來有了屬於你的詩，可以把它寫下，這是送給你的筆記本。」阿周那溫醇地應允，望著他眼湖的尾端綻放四季。

「我有通過當詩人的第一階段嗎？」迦爾納猶疑地收下它，指間翻動著雪白紙頁光滑如綢緞的藍色筆記本。

「顯然沒有，但我允許你進入下個階段，由你自己決定。」阿周那無情地回答，目睹他那泓波紋，人生盡數盞亮起的眼湖，屬於他的溫暖永久不熄。吉娜可所言的，沉浸在詩境中冥想的迦爾納和平常的迦爾納沒有變化。他們尚不明白的，也就意味著迦爾納就如同詩本身的存在。

天空在哭泣。比喻是語彙的綻放，不全然是語彙的意義，迦爾納絞盡腦汁都無法明白，天空為什麼在哭泣呢？他能替它擦拭落下的雲雨嗎，他不能。草木大地需要天空的眼淚滋潤，否則將乾枯凋零了，所以他不能。

「天空在哭泣……但萬物需要它的眼淚才能活下去，我不感到哀傷。」迦爾納以自我存在方式重新詮釋了比喻。

「像是你。對我來說是撫慰，對我來說是刺痛。」阿周那揚起眉，一樣不感到哀傷。眼光餘角，在鋪著紅色格紋桌巾的木桌上的螞蟻加快步伐，追逐陽光和蜜糖罐。

「唔，你的話……我可以理解成新的比喻嗎？」迦爾納咕噥道，清靈的眉宇皺成一團，完全不明白了。

「可以，就那樣認為吧。」阿周那不可置否聳肩，溫柔的聲音在寧靜中沉沉迴響。

「迦爾納將接受阿周那的挑戰，永遠。」迦爾納接受了，珍惜地把藍色筆記本收進郵件袋。

「為什麼要優先拆開那封信？」迦爾納望著他手上的信，終於忍不住開口了，又問一樣的問題。

「偶爾，也想做沒有意義的事……為我拆開信朗讀吧。」阿周那旋即坐在單人的雕花木椅，舉手投足的高雅，力持鎮定等待對方的朗誦。

「我沒辦法應付比喻。」迦爾納拆開信，彷彿陷落在無法地帶的意象，單純地因為露骨且抒情的文字臉紅了，信件裡無一不歌頌阿周那以豐沛的情詩俘獲她們的身心，他一句話都唸不下去。

阿周那望上去幾乎要被逗笑，好幾種複雜的神情在他臉上掙扎，最後變成一個勉強的笑。

「我每一次寫情詩，都是在戰勝我對自己的厭惡。」接著，阿周那緩緩開口，在紅塵孤獨的詩人書寫膾炙人口的情詩，自欺欺人一般，駕馭文字御風而行，他曲解、不愛任何人，賦予精煉深情的詩句，只為贏得勝利，也讓他離開皇城，能倚靠豐厚的版稅生活。

迦爾納的眼睛浸潤在周圍的光，渴望和不確定性的凝視。他走向阿周那，一手撐在他身旁的扶手，另一手撫上他的臉頰，拇指停留在他的嘴唇，輕輕撫摸，微微乾裂，好像這樣就可以撫平那些哭泣過的皺褶。他彎腰攬住阿周那的肩膀，繼而緩慢地靠近他。

「阿周那是最強大的，所有人將伏地投降。」迦爾納把他擁入懷中，榮辱與共的情操，一個未能察覺的執著，「情詩……你會寫情詩給我嗎？」

「不要。為什麼你要這樣問？」阿周那偏過頭，鄭重地駁斥，一想起他，書寫的文字就失去力量，他是矛盾的，可以虛情假意寫熱烈歌頌愛情的情詩，唯獨無法坦誠面對迦爾納。

「沒什麼。」迦爾納回答，拆開下一封信念道，白淨的臉龐洋溢著對阿周那的喜悅，以承載堅定的信念語調：「恭喜阿周那先生得到文學獎了。我們應該慶祝一下。」

「我做任何事都很優秀，從不慶祝，不過……」阿周那一向把勝利視為理所當然，也必須要得到的東西，陷入片刻的思考，因為迦爾納想起了他所不能遺忘之物，他飛快起身從紙箱裡取出一個神祕東西，一個小小的木箱。

木箱突然發出聲音，裡面的天然礦石連結著線路發出震動，咕嚕咕嚕的跳舞起來，一首輕快的小提琴頌曲。

「是收音機。」迦爾納結論。

「不是，但也是收音機的一種，可以錄下聲音，重複幾次都可以。」

「重複多少次？」迦爾納的好奇心追根究柢。

「你想多少次就多少次，聽多了，再絕妙的想法也像廢話。」詩人懶洋洋地回答迦爾納孩子似的問題，隨即播放，記憶再次被喚起，煥然一新。過去人們錄下對他的祝福，朗誦他寫的詩歌，也有著他的詩集在皇城秘密出版的交換消息。

「我們讀了詩，為您的幸福健康舉杯。」迦爾納跟著收音機一同唸出來，雙腳穩扎在地。阿周那訝異他以清朗嗓音有模有樣的吟誦，耳朵頓時燒燙。

「你讓我想起寫詩的初衷，我必須寫些什麼來，幫助那些探求人間的至善，以及為此受苦難的人們，然而這些艱苦都無法扭曲你的光輝。」

所有年輕時代的天真僥倖，一次用盡，無能為力阻止謊言和傷害，沒辦法永存事物結晶而至美的瞬間，僅僅是想要抓住些什麼，不要失去它。情感的殘缺無法自然癒合，將抱著傷痕繼續走下去。

「真正不完全的是我。真正受詩歌、因你啟示的是我。」阿周那純黑色瞳仁裡燃著熾亮的光彩，他望向迦爾納低語，遠遠勝過花言巧語的情詩。

一朵玫瑰是所有的玫瑰，一個無可取代，獨一無二的玫瑰。隱藏在巨大的花蕊裡的秘密。

「因為有你在，我才能努力過來。」阿周那說。

「是你讓我重新開始了解自己。」迦爾納澄澈透明，恬淡的豁達，無須言語，語彙無意義，微笑起來不說話，弓起指節輕撫他的臉頰。

「……收音機就放在這裡，不拿走了，你可以對它說話，等我下次回來。」阿周那撫摸著會發出音樂的小箱子，不經意地道出最溫柔的告別。

或許阿周那的餘生裡都會在清晨醒來時，他們已在夢中相聚，可他將再也無法確定，迦爾納能否在夢境之外，真實的活在世界上。

迦爾納親吻阿周那柔軟的髮旋。人們朗誦詩歌，祝福的語句勝過音樂的洗禮，清越如潮的笑聲圍繞，安靜地聽完後，他們沉浸在巨大的靜默，悠緩起舞，人的一生中，少有如此幸福的事。

「我的母親發生意外過世了。」阿周那沉湎於感傷中，僅僅是如此。電報傳來孤獨的號角。迦爾納為他的母親死訊流露出心碎的動容，阿周那驚訝地看著這樣的他，一瞬間心中的所有思緒，入林遠去。

母親的歌唱收錄在收音機，她還活在那個小箱子，某個斷弦間的奏響，老磁帶緩慢地回首過去，無耳無唇般的歌謠，蜿蜒無盡──太陽，河流漂去了孤零零的故人一筐；我的生命啊，不令你流逝，除非賜福於我；一旦得到你賜予的福氣，我當棄你離去。

「你的事情，我始終明白不多，並不影響我的判斷。無論我的想法如何，甚至我阻止你，你都會繼續勇往前行……想望人生。」他們的命運和義務從來不是走在一條線型，卻糾纏不清，焚燒殆盡為止。

阿周那直起身體，自嘲般的挑起嘴角，想必在他臉上一定露出迷惘吧，「你相信我，是吧？」

「或許我從不相信任何人。」迦爾納竟出乎意外地殘酷低語。

旋即，他看著阿周那深陷在痛苦無助中被他第一次拒絕的神情，不由低下頭去，醞釀著該如何道歉才好，可能多說或少說一句話了，抑或著他的本性是與阿周那截然不同的極端空缺性，施舍不倦，求善不厭，純粹的不近人性、虛無飄渺呢，「對不起，因為我一向只做自己認為正確之事，寬容著世上所有一切，生來死去，自由自在的施舍之道。」

這時，迦爾納背對阿周那，陷入一股難言沉默，寂靜的室內主體被收音機的雜音取代，他們的呼息成為了模糊背景，與此同時，心裡的愧疚與掙扎不安再度捲土重來。

迦爾納微仰起頭，重新對上阿周那閃爍的目光，那是微不足道的眷戀，選擇解放未來的崇高，太遙遠了，憑藉執著追逐他的背影遠遠不夠，徐徐低語：

「對於生活在底層的人民而言，尤其是像您這樣的大人願意聽信一個賤民所言，貧富、人世的苦與難，甚至是生與死，在我眼中不過是一個輪迴交替，簡單的，順從的，一切是命中注定，有各自的業果，然而你挺身反抗著所有不公的一切。」

「你想拯救著不可能中依稀存在的可能性，即使結局只有迎來毀滅，也在所不惜。所以我不能予你任何評價；我不能相信你；我不能認同你。否則那將會否定你所做的一切努力。」

短暫的瞬間，感受到一種超然的明晰。兩人彷彿和冥冥中的某個劫數相遇，遠遠不能解脫。

「或許我倆比命運本身更加無可救藥。」阿周那笑出來。

「我要擊敗你！用我的方式理解真正的你，是最適合的。可現在就沒有我能為你效勞的事嗎？」迦爾納極端的思考迴路，或許同樣只有阿周那能夠理解。

「不用擔心，馬嘶替我處理後事了。奔喪、國王駕崩，皇親對我下達英烈的獎賞，終於解除我的驅逐令，對苟延殘喘的人則是懲罰，亦開拓一條榮耀的大道。」阿周那嘴角浮著一絲若有如無的笑意，聲音喑啞，透著說不出的疲憊。眉宇間是與生俱來的君臨者英氣，不怒自威，親而難犯的特質。旁人可能會認為他是在自投羅網，這對王子的復仇記而言是最恰當的抉擇，重回架空王座願意付出一切代價奪取，創建一個和平的王國。

「是的，我早已明白你將會離去。但是我認識的那個馬嘶嗎？」安然沉浸在收音機裡母親歌聲中的迦爾納做出回應，突兀的疑惑打斷。

「沒錯，我自己也很意外……畢竟我們數年來早已生疏、毫無交集，杳無音訊，不提這些會令你為難的事了。」阿周那苦笑。始於相遇，止於遠離。日後這樣的經歷還會有，目睹自己或他人的離去，通常阿周那都是會轉身的那一個。

「情誼是不會改變的。」迦爾納篤信，簡單的。沉浸在旋律中，如同這個魔法小箱子。

阿周那並不徇私，其中，有著最令阿周那心痛和懷念，母親對兒子的愛自然被收錄在收音機裡面。

「這是你母親的歌聲、呢喃耳語，我不明白，從未見過她，她的聲音令我產生一股熟悉既陌生的懷念……還有無法言喻的悲傷。」迦爾納閉上眼，第一次真正認識他的母親，彷彿從孤兒回歸寬容無垠的母體，一個非常溫柔且慈愛的女性嗓音，血緣的連結始終是至高神聖的。

「我拋棄母親流亡，我跪叩她永別不見，這是命運予我的苦行。而她出家遠離凡俗，也意味著斷絕母子關係。母親的死亡反倒在意料之內……卻沒想過在那之後會遇見你。」阿周那雲淡風輕地面對喪親之痛。

想像著宛如野火肆虐的森林中冒出的滾燙濃煙，貢蒂與自己的祭火結合，已達到至高歸宿。所有的業不會消亡，他將無情承受業與懊悔，繼續走完今生今世的輪迴，明明他是虔心渴望自己和所有人斬斷因緣而絕滅，永不相見。這樣來世就不會有悲傷了。

迦爾納把阿周那拉到窗框分割的陽光下俯身親吻，阿周那拉攏一層薄紗，他抬起睫毛，黑色眼珠深不見底，如果光線足夠明亮，就會融化成明亮的蜜色。

在一片金色的嗡鳴，他們閉上眼睛親吻。那一天，隨著洶湧、渾沌的洪水消退，漂流在大海上，浪花沙粒沖刷身體，趨光而來，盈滿、循環反復，沒有逃跑，背棄，大海是寬容平等的溫暖腹地，漲潮時把躲在泥沙的幼生螃蟹啃噬一空，帶來初生與死亡。我愛你如愛那大海，以為你可以帶我去往他方。

「洪水將你我重生了。然而什麼是無窮無盡，我連喪母之痛都能毅然吞下，卻依然無法覺悟，為什麼人的一生就是如此痛苦？」阿周那悲嘆，無盡的挫折和庸碌，來不及完成的事，身不由己不過是逃避的藉口罷了，不願安放自身的恐懼，形成一種之於阿周那靈魂本質的矛盾荒謬，不惜泯滅自我都想要擊敗荒謬，向迦爾納諦問最不可解的萬物之謎。

「迦爾納，回答我！」詩人歌頌革命，哀悼死亡，窮盡一生都在追求真理，憎恨邪惡，至善的絕對，生命的意義是什麼？為什麼他的一生都在漂泊，徘徊在痛苦與慾望之間？為什麼愛與被愛，都是令人感到如此疲憊的神傷？

「……你熱愛著生命。」迦爾納的答案。音樂嘎然停止。

然而那與存在本身亦是兩回事，死亡其實是比生命更如常的狀態，逝者如斯，一切收穫和失去都要付出代價，終將成為你。生命是黑暗裡閃爍的光。願意做為一把炬火照亮，付之一炬。

哦！我願意相信生命之美  
一念無明  
眼中盡是苦法  
如是我求無生

倘若孤寂是必經之地  
當我仰望  
蒼穹無盡／耳語無限／天道有常  
閃耀星辰無為冥冥命運  
是我不能抵達永恆孤獨

孤獨是你  
但也不能是你

我迅疾瞥見你的容顏  
用千年的時光為我燃燒照亮

告訴我你究竟是誰  
距塵世  
扶搖而上

你是明亮的星在我胸膛消逝

迦爾納吟詠生命的詩，泛起栩栩星亮的眼波，無非是答案，目睹生命本源的無意義衰敗。

詩人的惘困望著他唸誦著曾經寫下的詩歌，他們在世界的盡頭相逢，冰涼的風雨凶猛急抽打山莊，堅硬交錯的岩石鮮明而活躍，必然存在世上的事物，最終詩人便心碎地不再質疑。

阿周那想要覺悟，喉嚨再度無法抑制湧上噁心，他摀住嘴，迴避迦爾納的視線，被他緊緊摟住腰，從掌心後嗚咽出聲抽噎，話語被打碎成斷斷續續的音節。「可是呢……每當以為我真正好起來了，現實又輕而易舉將我打回谷底深淵……」

「我的心生病了……時常聽見另一個聲音再跟我說話，那不是我，我把那個聲音稱為黑，我從前都裝作沒聽見，漠視他的存在。」

黑走近我，目光殘酷，鑽透血肉，如細針刺紮進我無法碰觸的大腦深處的病灶，鎮痛共生。

音量很低，隔著掌心有些模糊，確實聽見了。阿周那的腦中嗡地一響，彷彿有東西在雙耳間爆炸。

兩個靈魂不能共存一個軀體，明明黑替代他消失了，過去每當困入絕境，黑會不擇手段，果斷奪取他的意識求生，獨自承受著負面的情緒和記憶，真相是阿周那的主人格無法容許世界存在著人性之惡，所精神分裂誕生出來的次人格。

彷彿聽見黑的聲音。將自己曾經最醜惡、黑暗扭曲一面向迦爾納坦然泣訴，再無隱瞞的謊言，繁花徒徒吹落，心的靈敏和撕裂將自身的全部投擲在寫作中，在孤絕裡燃燒著生命的柴火，虛妄地渴望繁花盛開，花的結果，將那苦澀的果實吞入。

做了一個很長很長的夢，他比誰都討厭夢，渴望著孤獨，諸如此類這樣的庸俗而厭煩的比喻，美好的世景粉碎，人間的苦難在他眼前如跑馬燈掃過，從親眼看見父親被殺害，是權力鬥爭的犧牲品，身心如臨撕裂，年幼懵懂時的幻聽愈清晰，感覺到肩膀的重擔，憎愛無度，在謀殺的童年裡成長，終至形成一個鮮明的人格在耳畔中重現，他反倒責怪自己，會疑惑自己為什麼能夠假裝不知道，視若無睹、醜惡無恥的活下去？

「黑會指使我，說出我從未有的想法令我感到羞愧噁心，叫我不要再忍耐，把眼裡所見的一切破壞，殺死那些傷害你的人吧！我為你喝采！該如何和他一樣無情而絕對──我無法殺死自己。」

「另一個聲音曾要我把你殺了，你不能再靠近我了……不，這恐怕全是我自身的渴望，和黑無關。」阿周那對迦爾納的愛如翼月生漫溢安睡的大地，這是一種絕望的情歌。舒不開的鬱結，懼怖的黑暗占據了阿周那的心，淚水模糊他的眼睛。迦爾納不說話，親吻他的眼睛，舌尖舔著他濕潤的眼睫毛，迦爾納抱起他進入空蕩的主臥房，把他輕放床上。

阿周那流亡世界各地期間，某一夜，阿周那在旅館回神，才發現自己穿著雪白睡袍，沾染鮮血，床下塞了一個奄奄一息尚有一口氣的男人，那是暗殺者，明明他早已習慣用武力當下驅趕走他們，卻從來沒有使用過如此殘忍報復的手段，他深刻明白了，他走向鏡子，看見活生生的形影相貌，那是隱藏的人格在關鍵時刻主宰了他身心。

「我早就知道了，關於那個聲音。」迦爾納的話語像是強光目眩，照耀迷途，令他只能羞愧地閉上眼睛。

「有幾次，我聽見來自你那破碎的夢囈，我反倒覺得黑所做的一切，都在守護你──現在有我在了。」

不把黑的異常混亂的存在視為病徵，寬容深愛著阿周那的一切，他那不可言說的秘密。

「但是，黑現在如我所願消失，我聽不到聲音了，為什麼我卻感到前所未有的孤獨？」

阿周那流浪著去無法流浪的荒蕪，他與悲傷和解，馴服住絕望，仍然存在身邊，卻無法再傷他分毫。意識到能夠拯救自己的，竟是過去遍體鱗傷的自我，便無法再憎恨和恐懼了。

「我認為黑始終沒有離開你，他只是先去遠方等待你，因為你的心靈無邊無際，總有一天，你能夠再次聽見他的聲音吧。」一沙一世界的廣闊無垠，迦爾納守護觀望，阿周那從那純粹冷冽的藍瞳尋不著任何能用詩譯的情感，他的凝視蘊蓄足夠的溫度，將他高熱吞下。

一朵肥脹的雨雲飛舞，不小心被由石頭堆積的山峰割破了肚子，天空在哭泣，溫暖的雨水滴落在屋頂上，木門嘎吱作響，伴隨收音機的祝福和詩歌，他們就這樣數小時相擁聆聽著雨聲，向心靈至深呢喃。生命甜美……生命甜美。

阿周那翻身醒來，盈滿睡意，在完全天亮前的黑夜裡反覆醒轉，迦爾納安穩地睡在他身邊，陰影彷彿無數隻蝴蝶停駐在他的身體。

「我想要你，可以嗎？」一有動靜，迦爾納睜開眼睛，便抬起拇指抹過阿周那濕潤紅燙的眼角，他又暗自飲泣了，傾身親吻他的臉頰與鼻尖。

阿周那被淚水浸透的肌膚濕涼又泛著紅潮和鹹味，在他潔白的掌心裡顫抖，濕淋淋的睫毛不住顫動，掠過牙齒，迦爾納低頭啃吮裸露在眼前的肌膚，喉結、頸側，彷彿下一秒就會破碎，在他懷中一軟，呻吟出聲，聲音低啞柔軟，掰開凝視細緻的臀縫裡的瀲灩，把勃起在穴口來回頂弄著，阿周那便敏感地立刻濕透了，腿根充斥粘稠的精水。

「進來……」緩和的情慾再次漫開，阿周那徒然低吟，要他進入自己，像溫暖的潮水般吸附著他，深深的渴望結合。

迦爾納濁重地呼喚他的名字，重新把充血的炙熱緩慢地挺進後庭，促狹的停頓讓阿周那的身心如同被融化，紅燙的穴肉翕動著收縮舒開，隨著挺進擺動直到身體再度被溫暖充盈，汗水淋漓交纏，他上昂的性器在潔白平坦的小腹摩擦，迦爾納便再次握住他的性器套弄，輾過前列腺，要他一起高潮，迦爾納射完伏在他身上喘息，與此同時，阿周那的白濁液體也灑滿在他的腹部，也流淌胸膛。

拂曉透過佈滿水珠的窗戶漏進來，勾出迦爾納側臉的輪廓，讀不出情緒的冰冷，微冷的手掌摩挲阿周那的臉頰，他便細數他眼底那琉璃似的光澤無暇，在喘息中相望的眼神，彌漫著一時無法退去的悲傷。

「迦爾納、你在悲傷嗎，哈啊啊……」

迦爾納沒有回答，緊接而來，又是一個吻落下，極盡纏綿，壓著他發顫敏感的腰側，把他的手肘往上舉，嗅聞著腋窩的氣味，突來伸出舌頭舔吻，阿周那難掩驚嚇地推開他，換來合而為一時綿密溫柔的唇吻，滾燙的身軀纏綿起伏。

迦爾納挺動腰桿撞進更深，阿周那向後仰，卻把雙腿勾上，急切地尋求著更粗重的摩擦，使迦爾納無所顧忌地一次比一次深入撞擊著前列腺，在強烈且漫長的高潮餘韻，阿周那的大腦神經蒸騰，眼前彷彿被一道熾亮光線利刃刺穿，肉體激烈的撞擊是緩慢而紮實，靈魂的融合卻是轉瞬即逝。

「阿周那，如果你開口，說你需要我，我就會義無反顧追隨你的一生。」天光未明，雨水的氣味漫進房間，無語凝結，一場毫無預警，再度傾盆而下的大雨，碎落，淹沒街道，吞噬沿海，他們的身軀還躺在床上，擁得緊緊，迦爾納歛下眼，額頭輕輕偎靠他的，輕撫著離愁的別緒。

接連好幾天，他們都因被雨季困在山莊，斷絕外界聯繫。

阿周那徒然渴望，能將洪水來臨的一刻停留永遠，卻輕輕地搖頭。

「我很自私……我希望能將最美的事物和回憶，留在這個地方，永遠不會被破壞，被我親手破壞！」阿周那的聲音破碎。過去，現在，未來，他的人生都不需要迦爾納。

將遠離愛，回歸他那無窮盡的正位。一旦放棄吟遊詩人，重獲王子的身分，他可能會被當作政敵再度推向險境，或者反過來利用他累積的民望，來對抗反叛者，然而阿周那傾注理想的世界，再次眾叛親離──真正血洗宮廷也說不定。他也願意和鄰國政治婚姻，結婚生子，穩固權力，這就是出生在統治者階級的思考，單純善良生活的迦爾納是不會明白的，不願意將他捲進來。

「只要你能幸福健康就好了吧。」早有預料，迦爾納唇角聳動，一個淺淡到不足以稱為笑容的表情，他摘下從出生到現在就形影不離的黃金耳飾，放在他的掌心。若一生都與我無關的你，能為你唸一首詩。我便能在刹那，半行的瞬息，翻越死亡來見你。就算告別天空，你還是擁有一片海。

「親生母親留給我的，送給你，希望你能看見它就能想起我，我會陪伴在你的身邊。」迦爾納說。這是我唯一的懇求。輕柔地擦拭阿周那臉上的淚水潰堤。

「我怎麼能收下這麼重要的東西……」

「對我來說一向是身外之物。」迦爾納靜靜看著阿周那。大概除了他的命，他已經沒有東西能奉獻了，對阿周那隻字不提的是，母親給他的東西，還有一半的玉塊，在幾年前吉娜可酒館破產欠債，擅自把它典當出去了。

世間喧囂繁華，有苦有樂，而若存溫柔，生命之悲不以具象的形式存在詩歌。

迦爾納擁有一切，從未認為自己生而不平等。旋轉、高舉雙臂，站在唯一不被雲所遮蔽的天空底下，即使白天，也將有星子遙遠地照耀。

他清淨無上憫世，善惡皆出人間，剔骨割肉將一切不平視為平等，在他眼中都是美麗的。這是屬於迦爾納的詩歌，永遠不會衰滅，綿長一生。他已經把自己的愛戀和悲愁奉獻世界，留下了光。

迦爾納是來告別的。但請原諒，我一句話都無法傳達給你。

仲春庭院的屋簷，在那蒼老的菩提樹之下，一顆顆露珠在碧綠葉脈閃耀著光輝，曾經的大雨滂沱，阿周那視線迷離，無所顧忌地流淌淚水，迦爾納放開他的手，透明的身影浮現水霧，天空化晴般的離合。

驟雨啟程，洗去足跡。

雨過天晴。

阿周那和屬於他的天空告別了。

×

二元對立的心境，寂靜之上還有絕對的孤獨，如若星子在天邊閃耀，高掛另一次元的世界，那是無法觸及的境界，一面之緣，然而你依然是那麼寬容啊，渡我。

我願成你在塵世的後盾，然而你是如此遙遠，遙遠到在我胸膛發亮後輕易消逝，我只能留下對生命之美的讚嘆。

因著有你啊。

那些從你生命中錯身的，讓你覺得美好的一切，或許是對自我和未來的期許吧。人生發展的無常，抵達生命最美的境界，儘管只有一瞥而見，依然嚮往著追尋。

下一章完結。


	12. Chapter 12

終章

闊別二十年，未老莫還鄉，日日夜夜的流亡，早春的驚蟄，盡是觸角……沒想到會濕潤著眼睛。

至今詩人的腦海中，復返之潮和藍海動蕩，他回到漁村，景物陌生，眺望碼頭，港灣的漁船們拉帆出航，撒下憂傷成結的魚網，孩子們卻在船上放風箏，天色朦朧，如一彎淺藍月亮被無雲的晴空擁抱，不時傳起峱騷的市聲，火光中薰香燃起，祭司的擊鈸鼓鳴，梵音唱頌。

母親貢蒂的初生，跨越記憶、生死與榮辱，伴隨她的歸亡終於填滿迦爾納身世的空白。她在那裡生下迦爾納，並遺棄他，隱瞞一生的罪惡，至死都無法啟齒的真相。

阿周那佇足在渺渺大河，胎動、笛聲沉鬱，昂首迎擊命運，岌岌欲出，幾番迴旋，直至跨越山嵐，一切的阻礙，消散無盡遠。

許多早已擦身而過的往事剎那狂湧，母親的遺書和破碎的玉塊、迦爾納的黃金耳環靜靜地放在他的白色衣裝暗側口袋，形影不離，阿周那的心踏實下來，眼前不禁有些眩暈。

屬於迦爾納的玉塊找回來了。

在迦爾納典當後，吉娜可又重新贖回，悄悄地保管，如果還給迦爾納，他肯定又會毫不猶豫地施捨出去吧，本來打算當迦爾納有了婚約對象，就可以拿它正式提親，直到最後都沒有用上，歸還給阿周那。

阿周那把兩塊碎玉拼合，高舉向光源，已然破碎的事物無法完整，如同他與迦爾納的錯過。

雨絲斜細，輕輕地灑落在阿周那的肩膀，三不五時被暴漲的雨水淹沒街道，斑駁的城牆屋瓦，保留不全，一朵無名的野花頑強地生長在磚瓦的縫隙斜，好奇著探頭，卻是孤零零的。

阿周那拒絕當地的貧童當導遊。我要獨享這份回憶。輕輕地回答。我比任何人都熟悉此處。儘管二十年來，他都沒有回家，幾乎什麼都不記得了，世事猶是大夢餘溫久久不散，偶爾將放在衣櫃裡的一塌糊塗的郵差制服拿出來翻聞，也不過對寂靜的清晨鮮明的單車搖鈴聲有些許印象。

阿周那的計劃終究被迦爾納打亂了……拒絕安排政治聯姻，以第三王儲身分正式回歸，卻矛盾的站在人民一側，甚至一度被認為是阿周那復辟失落權勢的政治手段，無論真相是否為何，他以叛國罪名起訴拘補，庭審囚禁，不懼生命威脅抵抗，一名高貴的王子竟提倡改革，反對武力暴政，激進廢除君主制，要求將王國還政於民。

唯有國君擁有軍權和貢奉。極權毫不放過對人民的剝削征斂，戰爭頹喪瘋狂，如果不是印度不斷有外族入侵，在古老的半島分裂無數城邦、多種姓、藩屬，宗教與異族融合興衰，內內外外喧囂而不休的戰火沉潛起他的筆，數次被逮捕入獄，阿周那是兩方的政治角力的籌碼，貪汙腐敗、不得民心的皇族需要阿周那的血統和聲望來鞏固政權，人民則希望由他改革，他不斷爭取和平變革。

阿周那在監獄裡振筆疾書，絕食抗議，就算焚書，限制人民言論自由，不准朗誦他的詩歌，傳播和平的信念，無可比凝之美。

發起自由反抗的遊行示威，遭軍隊和警察的殘暴鎮壓，密告和暗殺，舉國瀰漫著恐怖色彩。

皇族抵抗不了人民的團結要求釋放阿周那王子的聲量，他從軟禁中獲釋，卻像最初那般被推向戰場前線，周圍響起軍樂號角，王朝覆沒，大皇兄緊緊抓住軍權不放，仍不放棄自封為王，命令他歌頌皇族的光威，眼看皇族與人民的血腥衝突，兩方人馬激烈廝殺，這樣的屠殺有何意義？

阿周那莊嚴之無畏地站在舞台，後面有軍人拿起槍枝對準他的背，隱隱約約他在人群中看見一個兀自皎潔的身影，那是夢嗎？他不能確定，卻突來凝聚力量，瑩澈神往，他不疾不徐地歌以永誌，廣場的擴音機播送的不是歌頌國王的權威，是對戰爭的絕望和悲痛，祈求所有人可以生活在一個和平的世界。

他朗讀詩歌，奇蹟發生了，刀刃相向的人們在此時放下對立，短暫的和解，一陣風把手指裡的紙條吹掉，正飄蕩在寂靜的天空，忽然聽見天降福音，淚水般的驟雨，如此，詩的傳唱才不會是徒然。

長達二十年的戰火肆虐、權鬥，舊皇族的獨裁勢力倒台，阿周那拒絕繼承下一任國王，抹除威名，自稱攝政，在他高潔無私的、和平興盛的治世之下，寧靜不流血的改革軍閥和修憲的漫長過渡期，抹除過往威權象徵，為最底層的種姓爭取平等，直到舉辦第一次的民間選舉，他已年過半百，什麼都不留下，循風棄世。

爾後，世界看似轉機，又一如無常，由阿周那推舉的黨派代表，眾人再選票出一個年輕有為的青年當領袖，最後卻被蛇咬傷致死，荒謬的，彷彿獻上蛇祭。在他退位後，國家再度陷落黑暗，各派系馬上分裂割據勢力，從此以後俱盧王國淹沒在一首虛構的詩歌。終其一生未完成。

漁村一入夜後的大片黑暗，冷然岑寂，消滅一切，使人軟弱。就著微弱的光寫詩，他一次次提筆，一次次體會到他埋頭苦寫的詩作並非是耽溺在理想的幻滅，不要不真實的東西，他無法不親眼見證自己的命運脈絡，傾盡流血，追逐而去之浮生如斯。

亂世所帶來的文明和人心的凋敝，從他筆下流出，黑暗、澄淨是並存的。生與死、孤獨喧囂、飢餓與豐饒、自由……明明重新找回自我，為什麼依舊會迷惘，仍然對世上一切一無所知，詩的變形，愛憎無度，他所書寫的是不能表達的愧疚之意，那是人類共同的命運嗎？

四下空無一人，屋簷滴落的雨傳來久遠空曠的迴響。

阿周那呼出一口氣，那一枝初綻在微雨中出牆的野花，顫巍巍地綻放鮮活的生命力，轉身望向室內，如今改設成簡陋的學堂，放著孩子零散的玩具、板球，隨著微光可以看見牆壁掛著空蕩的相框，昔日的三人合影，屬於他的青春，一天一天，歷歷如昨。

吉娜可小酒館關門大吉。她一個人去皇城的女子學堂求學，在戰亂中苟活下來，那裡有很多像她一樣的貧窮無助的女性抵抗著社會的不公，她比別人起步晚，歲月匆匆飛逝，她現在成為一名教師，輾轉回到漁村，立志開設學堂。

阿周那轉身，踩在濕滑的青苔石階，面前突然出現了一雙腳，愣了一下，抬高傘簷，看見一個婆羅門祭司服的高壯男人，久別重逢。

「嗨，阿周那，真不巧，每次都會在奇怪的場合重逢，記得有一次見面是在燃燒的宮殿前面咧。」往事紛紜，老爸的死，夜襲，還有貢蒂的葬禮呢，一切都過去了，然而有些事無法再提及，兩人之間情誼是舖在一道傷痕，一旦觸碰就會痛得打滾流淚。

馬嘶勉強地擠開笑容，有些尷尬，鑲在他額頭的摩尼寶珠閃亮而不朽。

阿周那跟著笑了，遙想年少時，他們有過深交，多次交戰，若即若離的情誼，就像一個明月高升的夜晚，很久很久以前歡唱過，喊不出名字的歌謠，將旋律淹沒，往後的年歲中載浮載沉，關心彼此的話語再無從傾吐，敵友一朝分明，敗局無法挽回。

後來，經過馬嘶證實，迦爾納從軍了，他想用自己的方式了解和陪伴阿周那，那一天的演講，他悄然在人群中展望高飛。

「馬嘶，你怎麼會來這裡？」阿周那神情凝重，聞言時，卻淺淡的勾起唇角。

「我是來祭悼迦爾納的，一年一次。」馬嘶掙扎般的說出口，渺無痕跡，「那麼你呢？你不曾回來探望過他吧？」

「我的職責完成了，打算在卡爾納爾度過餘生。」其後活著，已是餘生。多次死裡逃生，靜靜流淌在時間河流，窮盡一生頑抗，推翻腐敗的王朝，最後又與理想完全無緣的阿周那，這就是過去所耿耿於懷的未來嗎？置身事外般的抽離他所摯愛的一切，竭盡所能的願景。

他們隔著身高差，比肩向海，也聽到喧囂的市聲和浪潮的抵禦。隨著革命抗戰成功，動工漫長的設施，近年來在最貧困落後的漁村終於能接上管線，提供自來水，人們可以打開水龍頭，自來水就會源源不絕，雖然大部分時候流出的水還是混濁的，理想與現實終究有一道距離，需要漫長的時間實踐，付出更多流血的代價，真相是令人心生俱疲的，堅持著悲劇懷有一絲希望。

回家去吧。

最壞的結果不過如此。迦爾納曾經說過的。

阿周那終於可以回家了。

「不論說什麼，過去的事都只能任我眼睜睜看著，在時間長河煙消雲散。」馬嘶一言難盡，深切的悵然。

「決定的一切是心性，我可不認為是命運的結果。」不再顯出一絲年輕人的侷促，阿周那纏著一塊白色土布，依然對自我嚴厲地評語。

「阿周那，你或許是對的，在這世道上，有心的人，誰能不發瘋呢？」如果把一切推給世事無常，人就會比較好過嗎？我們每個人能做什麼呢？馬嘶徬徨不捨的神情望著他，彷彿他歷經過。

抬頭看那枝出牆的花，像是在回憶著什麼，欲言又止，馬嘶察覺到有些失態，憤怒既難過，這是一種本能的抗拒，唯獨不會憎恨，他笑了，從喉嚨裡滾出一聲悲慟的哀號：

「那些令人發怒的事，我可一輩子都忘不了啊！」

在歷史巨大的急流湧退中，他們宛如無根浮萍，注定在夾縫中被遺忘，不知所終。

「馬嘶，我們還會再見面嗎？」阿周那注視著馬嘶的金色眼睛，一樣不自覺看了出神。

「會的，如果你一直在這裡的話，我打算流浪個三千年輪迴後，再回來見你一面！」馬嘶玩笑般的給予不可能的承諾，神情是無比虔誠和懺悔，兩人不約而同露出釋然的笑容。

「我會祝福你與幸福永在。」一股酸澀感湧上，何其輕何其重的一句話，阿周那的眉頭微微皺起，堅斂的，看向大海的目光慢慢沉去。

轉瞬，馬嘶難掩悲慟，對上視線，激動地泛起淚光，他高大的身子擁抱住阿周那泣不成聲，在這一刻顯得相當敏感脆弱。

阿周那神態平靜，溫和安撫著朋友的肩膀，從那一年接收到迦爾納的意外死訊時，到現在思緒一直都是抽離的。

道別馬嘶的苦修遠行後，阿周那重返舊地，森林中瀰漫著若有似無的薄霧，被雨水翻弄的泥土、熟爛的果實、毬果，蒼老的菩提樹因春雨新生嫩葉。他在空無一人的房間，由吉娜可整理出一箱屬於迦爾納的遺物，他的生前幾乎沒有留下什麼，防水郵件袋，一袋種子，繡著一朵睡蓮的手帕，藍色筆記本灌飽神祕的海水。

拿出一塊乾淨的布，擦拭著小木箱發出光亮，這個會唱歌的籠子，裡面住一隻鳥，洪荒光陰斜長而溫柔，由晝夜的夢境呼之欲出，夢境揉合記憶，同命同貌。

一盒老舊的磁帶。

收音機緩緩撥放出一個清冷的人聲。

迦爾納獻給阿周那的詩歌。

在阿周那離去後，迦爾納拿著收音機在漁村的各個地方，錄下聲音，把麥克風對準海螺發出空鳴：

嗡嗡嗡。

「敬愛的阿周那先生，偉大的詩歌英雄。」

空鳴的回響結束。

迦爾納開口說話。

您好。迦爾納使用敬稱，試音了好幾次確認音況，想必是認為會播放給其他人聽吧。他的手邊沒有樂器，便打擊鍋盆，可愛的敲打碗盤替代了三角鐵和長笛，各式各樣大小的碗、玻璃罐子，色彩鮮艷的，重疊，發出的聲音不盡相同。他精心準備了這些道具，作為一首詩歌的盛大開幕。

「我的名字是迦爾納。」聲音空空的。沒有什麼情緒的自我介紹。我其實有個乳名叫做富軍。他從未提及這段過往，鮮少人明白。

「您從遠方帶來詩歌。而我從未離開漁村，包圍著海，去看一看外面的世界。」

「您是否還記得曾經問我……要我談談關於自己的事。」

「我什麼也說不上來。」聲音一度停頓，消沉，可以說是一無所知。

「現在……我知道了。」

「故鄉有什麼特別的？是您告訴我，屬於它的意義，每件事物都擁有意義，包括我的存在，儘管我向來喜愛著無名。」

「儘管說的是海，卻是獻給您的詩。」

「我不會比喻，也終於明白原因了。噓，就讓我保留到最後在告訴您吧，請您繼續傾聽下去……」

迦爾納停頓，緊張用力地呼吸聲，旋即而來是輕聲細語般的安撫。他提著小木箱，四處在漁村走動，混亂喧嘩的市集，小販精力充沛的叫賣，牛群食草的咀嚼打嗝，狗吠，從遠到近，傳來女乞丐的天真無邪的嘹亮歌聲，一個戰後動盪時代的縮影，他轉身悄然離去。

現在只有迦爾納一個人了。聲音短暫停頓，那些無數海浪和細沙與他的喉結同時滾動，經由天空與海才能抵達的遙遠，再繼續：

「採集漁獵，撒網，編織，日復一日，年復一年。您來聽聽，這是海灣的浪聲，輕輕的。」

風聲。

海浪聲。

船的汽笛。

隨後，迦爾納的嗓音被海浪拍打著沿岸吞噬，海浪明顯拔高，雨水迅速流竄入海裡。無處可躲。倏然一驚，是反覆的回音。飄忽，遙不可及。

螃蟹就躲藏在岩石的裂縫裡面霍霍磨螯。

海草也攀附在其中汲汲求生。阿周那聽見迦爾納正在扭動著身體，喘氣，掙脫海草纏身。黏黏的。折磨人的。無法下潛錄音的海深是處處起伏的海蝕溝、蜉蝣，珊瑚礁。噗噗噗的氣泡聲。孕育著無數的豐富生命，以及沉沒海底的塑膠垃圾，被海龜一口吞下。

初次聆聽時，阿周那倒抽一口氣，不得不擔憂迦爾納是如何用繩子綁住收音機和他的身體，麥克風緊緊追逐潮水交融的一刻，強迫中斷，冒著生命危險錄音大海的壯闊。但他現在聽到這一段已經很習慣了。

天崩地毀，強勁的巨浪高高升起碰撞將浮木沖破上海岸。

海鷗比鄰而飛至大洋歸巢，用飢餓的叫聲高亢開拓，偶爾鯨豚躍出海面，震動後形成的聲波千里，無限透明的藍。

大海有火，天空中有火花，火葬的焚屍爐。舉行葬禮。

焚香四起，鐘音繚繞。

最終，雨水落在大海裡颯颯輕響，是這般寂靜和皈依，死生新故中的啟悟與救贖。阿周那陶醉般的閉上了眼睛。

接著，分段錄音，進入下一曲，單車的叮噹聲在微風中如此稀薄，卻又無比清晰動人。

原來是迦爾納騎著單車到山莊錄下。

「我有不被發現的快樂。」

這就是迦爾納的人生原則之一。

「我是屬於您的郵差，能為您送信這件事打從心底感到驕傲。常常發生很多有趣的事，我多麼幸運，我沒有告訴您的……」

沉默無聲，良久，他才迫不期待地開口，充滿雀躍：

「螞蟻扛食行路，蛛網隨風吹散。來，聽聽吧，很小聲的。」

迦爾納清清喉嚨，他的聲音有著不明顯的笑意，一顆果實啪啪落地，指尖捏起土壤，摩擦樹皮的聲音，螞蟻怎麼可能會發出聲音呢？迦爾納就是認為有，螞蟻相當團結，以牠們的頻率，摩擦著肚子，人類的耳朵會聽不見。一座繁榮的、永不孤獨的螞蟻王國。這般渺小吞食如許美好的睡夢。

暫停演出。聲音鏡頭一轉。迦爾納的腳步聲彷彿以傳誦的方式浸洗，遠近，步履停下，似乎在小心翼翼地接近什麼，沒有影像，只能用聲音分辨，突來輕快的鋼琴曲調，天花板的吊扇搖晃，女人和男人的零落笑聲漸漸清晰明亮，穿透雨聲，稀哩嘩啦，發出嬰兒的啼哭，整整八分鐘的高亢哭聲。一對雙胞胎，哭聲似乎有默契的高低起伏。響亮的。憐愛的。珍貴的。原來他來到新生命面前，小心翼翼地捧抱嬰兒親吻，興奮地發出啾一聲，孩子哭得更大聲了，周圍便傳來數落的笑聲。

「羅摩和悉多生下的孩子的心跳聲……您聽見了嗎？生命真美。如果阿周那有孩子的話，會是一個好父親吧。」

咚咚。

噗通噗通。

迦爾納終於完成了羅摩的願求，愛情昇華親情，流入在永恆不朽的詩歌。

「我們是兄弟。」

靜默。迦爾納訴說，而他傾聽在黑暗中。

嘎然而止。

當阿周那得知母親的真相，他無法從監獄抽身，先是寫了一封信轉交給馬嘶寄送。迦爾納終於明白自己在世上再也不是孤獨一人，缺失的一塊拼圖終得完整。人生如是戲劇的起承轉合，他們錯過，兄弟無法相認。

當阿周那終於完成使命，返回他們的家。迦爾納早已承受自身的因果，他不顧一切地拯救一個溺水的小女孩，這一次他救活她，卻被大海吞噬，從此沒有回來，連遺體都沒有找到，連同他的小船被捲入漩渦消失，沒有舉辦葬禮，也無法申報失蹤人口，彷彿他從不存在於世。阿周那懷抱著希望，寫下一首首的絕望的情歌。

「我明白你的心臟躍動就如你知曉我的。這不影響我們本來的宿命交纏。」

迦爾納就在那籠子裡，他一直都在，也和母親重逢了，悠緩地說，不經意地轉換敬稱語氣，用著最私密的口吻。

「阿周那，我相信你在遠方一定會想起我，正如同我思念著你。」

迦爾納篤信。清澈的話語再也無從傾聽。

「當你離去的時候。我原以為你帶走了世上一切美麗的事物……後來，你的離開反倒是豐滿了我的生命。」

迦爾納的聲音逐漸變得微小，像在述說一件連他自己都不相信的事。

「最後，這是沉默的星空。」

靜悄無聲。

夕紅迅速流逝，月亮像阿周那的眼睫毛，天空揚起千點萬星，也像一塊花紋布，是無聲的編織；黑夜細細瑣瑣的擾攘，含著濕氣而料峭，是鳥獸嚎叫，心在竄動著。

「在我出生或我死去，不，不是說我想死，就算是英雄阿周那，總有一天也會迎來死亡吧。」

阿周那聽到這一段，忍不住苦笑，卻掩著臉，淚流滿面，迦爾納是真的很不會說話，不自覺說出像是詛咒的感恩。

真誠的祝福。

「我錄下的萬物，無論是誰的生死都將會存在，純粹的無意義，亦無須比喻，我不認為是壞事。你卻能夠將它們編織詩歌，流傳千古，多麼美，我祝福你──」

迦爾納重複著祝福。雨點正在嘶嘶打響著一顆不流淚的頑石。

洪水之後，光來到黑暗之前。

這首詩歌會持續多久？比永恆多一天。

「我祝福您幸福健康。」

旋轉的磁帶抵達盡頭。沒有什麼比意猶未盡的尾聲，帶著如許力量直刺心扉。我不能再完成您的旅程。

隱姓埋名回歸詩人的魂，定居在山莊度過餘生，他與黑共存，隱而未現，不再封閉的心靈，他並未尋找社會地位相當的女子共組家庭，成為一個理想的父親，維持獨身和戒律的生活。

他已把一生投入在身為皇族的苦勞奴役，負軛之人。

愛猶一波波的上漲浸透呼嘯，退潮轉瞬即逝足以彌補永恆，輕輕的。

時常有遠道而來的客人拜訪，他會以最完美的英姿開門迎接，吟詩起舞。每天寫詩，熱衷不倦地學習，閱讀書籍和詩經，虔誠祈禱，迦爾納理所當然被概括其中。他瑜珈運動，以便維持健康活力，種一些青菜水果，鼓起勇氣，模仿迦爾納走進清涼的森林與萬籟共鳴，長大後的赤麂帶著牠的子女又來探訪他的山莊，一代一代的傳承。

每當週末，阿周那會開車下山到漁村的郵局臨櫃取信，開車技術比迦爾納好，絕不會發生交通意外，常常在路上撿到遺失的錢包，便送去派出所。他提著小木箱，播放著屬於迦爾納的詩歌，佇立在清風，走過野草荒徑，海天蕭瑟，任一波波的浪湧、愛如旋律包裹將他一起淹沒，又隨潮水退回到無邊無際的黑暗。

完美的英雄是不存在的。

正因為不完美，寫著動人的詩歌，由缺憾感受到世界的真實完整性。

春雨灌漫，正是菩提樹大量落葉的季節，遍地被濕潤雨水包裹的葉子。

又過了數年。他已經蒼老了許多。或許變得更加年輕美麗。

詩人一如往昔的鋪著一塊漂亮的草蓆，維持優良的體態，高雅地獨坐在海岸，播放迦爾納的詩歌。溫煦的陽光在水面上灑落金花，海鷗越過海面漣漪，騰空而起，遠方，一艘白色小船緩緩航向海岸，光線沿著那個瘦高的幻影，暈散、渙漫前來。

詩人並沒有注意到有人接近，全神貫注地沉浸在音樂，人們敬重詩人的存在，換作平常，就算有人經過都不會貿然上前打擾他的。忽然感到眼皮沉重，一股舒適的睡意輕哄著。

悄悄的，就有那麼一個永遠學不會解讀空氣的人坐在他的身旁，脫下的斗篷如同肌膚一樣的白，他很單薄，水氣清潤，身上已經全濕了，呼喚詩人的名字。

「你好嗎？遲到的郵差來送信了。」那個人在海面那一端時，一眼就認出詩人了，遙遠的，投以太陽的微笑，一罐小小的瓶中信，裝滿了星砂，彷彿他從銀河系那一端潛游，回歸的路向來更遙遠。

「我想擁抱你，但我的頭髮還是濕的呢。」他的聲音飄散在斜飛的春雨中，遠方浮現鯨魚的身影，帶著風的呢喃。

恍惚間，詩人睜開倦眼，醞釀一生悲愁的黑眼珠，轉呀轉動的，在這一刻淚水潰堤，打了個冷顫，慟然無聲，不能回答。

猶在夢中，敞開胸懷，詩人於風中坦然迎接，令人驚喜的慨然。

「抱歉，發生很多事……我們不會再分離了，這一次，換你要聽聽屬於我的故事嗎？」早已被開除的郵差逕自長話短說，走出外面的世界，閃耀的慈世濟物。

我不需要與你道別。我們從未分離，這個雨季還沒有結束。

「哥哥。」阿周那的回答即是一切。

事過境遷，那麼多的阻擋、誤解、離合、悲苦，對方隻字不提，露出一個善美的笑容。那笑容是真實的。阿周那忍住強烈的永恆安寧。

「別哭了。大海之於我一向是詛咒，如果說，我乘船被捲入漩渦，漂泊到一個異世界，甚至成為一個從者，必須取得聖杯許願……差點回不來，你會相信我嗎？」

對方精神為之一振，突然無俚頭說出讓阿周那完全聽不懂的話語，又再說傻話了，一定是想安慰他吧？他的神情卻無比認真，不知真假，超越以往對詩象的解讀，阿周那握緊拳頭，忍耐住熟悉的惱人衝動想大翻白眼，破涕而笑。對方也傻笑出來，抬起指尖擦乾他的淚水。別哭了。他重複道。

靜默，小木箱運轉的磁帶抵達盡頭之前，詩人都不願意採取行動，淚水盈眶緊盯著對方，不敢確認眼前的真實，害怕愁如美夢破碎。

「阿周那，詩歌是什麼呢？」大師，我不明白，再為我上一堂課吧。音樂停止，那個人先打破沉默了，果然出其不意話鋒一轉，吟誦，最簡單的諦問，詩歌是通往靈魂的一扇門，無盡的可能性化為真實，直面而來。

「我不能換一種說法來向你解釋，大家的理解都不一樣，每個人，都是獨一無二的。」又被牽著鼻子走，詩人一度皺起眉頭，靜靜沉思半晌，然後一如往常嚴肅地回答，溫和堅定，絕不開玩笑，不服輸，也不能說錯話，拐彎抹角傾訴心意，這就是阿周那。

「是這樣嗎？」他喜悅地微笑，面頰溫暖，純然的超越生死，曇花一現，在他身上反倒看不出歲月的痕跡了。

「一旦解釋，詩歌將會索然無味。比任何詮釋更好的是……用情感去感悟詩歌，如同它解釋了我的一生。」

它解釋了我的一生。

阿周那揚眉吐氣，小心翼翼地捧起他的笑顏，把額頭貼上他的，他便抬起睫毛，薄紅的眼角跟唇噙著笑，栩栩然蝴蝶也，天人合一。詩人心中湧起了詩象，像一隻蝴蝶在掌心裡搧動翅膀。

誰在春天裡歌唱。

就注定了一切的遺忘。

一片明淨的天空，春天，生命猶如沒有質，死亡亦絕此，也沒有名字，當無意義時便是真諦，風雨靜息，霞霧消散。

不經意的交談皆成過往雲煙。

爲，蝴蝶曉夢而迷惘。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我為你錄下海浪，風，憂愁的漁網，星空和新生命的心跳，當你傾聽這些，會想起我，我變成你的記憶。
> 
> 人總會好的，找到恰當時刻，可以靜靜陪伴你討論孤寂與愛的人，找到你適應的學習或工作、投身你喜愛的事物，而我投入在創作，便寫出這首詩歌獻給觀看的你們。
> 
> 感謝志同道合的讀者，隨著我走完艱辛與耐心的十萬字的長篇小說，現在，這是最後的旅程，我不知道是什麼力量能讓我堅持創作，我時常因為活著本身，感受著孤寂和痛苦，但更多是快樂和感動，一種感觸，一種共鳴。願你們也能感受到美好。
> 
> 想表達的都盡量寫出來了，其餘的都是多出來的，或寫不夠好，沒必要的。
> 
> 即使寫出這樣詩意到難以言述的故事，我還是懷抱喜愛對它有責任，之後會有角色的外傳補完留白的部分，或者就放手，讓故事隨著想像力漂泊下去。
> 
> 若看完故事有想法的話，願能留下珍貴的閱讀感受，是我最大的鼓勵，下次再見了。祝福大家生活順遂，健康快樂。


End file.
